Loin des yeux, près du coeur
by aviva94
Summary: Les sentiments malgré l’absence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Après s'être levé de très bonne heure, Jack Harkness monta au sommet du bâtiment comme il aimait le faire chaque matin avant de commencer sa journée. Perché sur les poutrelles, il laissa son regard se promener sur cette ville qu'il aimait tant, il y vivait depuis de nombreuses années et ne se lassait pas de l'admirer. Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par redescendre dans la base, resserrant son manteau sous la fraîcheur de la fin de nuit.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Jack était installé à son bureau, tentant vainement de se concentrer sur les dossiers en attente. Mais son esprit était ailleurs, fantasmant sur le corps de cet homme qui l'attirait.

Depuis combien de temps se torturait-il l'esprit, il n'aurait su le dire, mais plus les jours passaient, plus Jack se sentait attiré par le jeune Gallois et ses costumes si bien taillés. Dès son embauche, quelque chose avait changé mais le Capitaine n'avait jamais regretté sa décision, cependant, Ianto restait inaccessible.

Avec un soupir, il se leva et quitta son bureau pour se rendre dans la cuisine. En arrivant, le jeune homme avait préparé du café puis était descendu dans les voûtes pour voir les pensionnaires. L'immortel se servit et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, fermant les yeux pour apprécier le délicieux breuvage.

– Bonjour Monsieur, entendit-il.

Il se retourna et se trouva face au Gallois qui venait d'entrer. Il lui fit un sourire et eut le plaisir de le voir rougir légèrement.

– Bonjour Ianto, je me suis servi, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

– Bien sûr que non, Monsieur, il est là pour être bu !

– Il y a longtemps que tu es arrivé, je n'ai pas entendu le sas s'ouvrir !

– Environ une heure, Monsieur. Votre porte était fermée, je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger. Je me suis occupé de nos pensionnaires et de Myfanwy.

– Tu ne me déranges pas, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. N'hésite pas à monter la prochaine fois, ok ? Et puis, arrête de m'appeler Monsieur, tu veux bien !

– Oui, Capitaine, fit-il en détournant les yeux.

Jack le regarda un instant puis sourit et quitta la pièce. Il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne, ce jeune homme était une véritable tentation mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Au moment où il commençait à monter l'escalier, Tosh et Owen arrivèrent et il les salua tout en continuant sa progression. Ianto sortit de la cuisine avec les tasses et les leur tendit au passage. La jeune femme le remercia et s'installa à son poste. Le Gallois quitta la base pour aller ouvrir l'office de tourisme et y resta toute la matinée, renseignant les visiteurs de passage et répondant aux messages que lui avaient envoyés des tours-opérateurs qui prévoyaient des séjours pour leurs clients. Il redescendit à l'heure du déjeuner avec le repas que le livreur venait de déposer.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de conférence et discutèrent de choses et d'autres, faisant le point sur les différents dossiers en cours. Tosh fit un compte-rendu sur les informations de la dernière activation et Owen expliqua le contenu de ses dernières analyses. Ianto, de son côté, restait étrangement silencieux et Jack le regarda un instant.

– Ianto, aurais-tu un problème ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, Capitaine, pourquoi ? fit-il.

– C'est que l'on ne t'entend pas, n'aurais-tu rien à dire ?

– Non Monsieur ! Que pourrais-je vous raconter ? Croyez-vous que les nouveaux prospectus puissent vous intéresser ?

– Ton travail ne se résume pas qu'à ça, tu le sais bien !

Owen et Tosh écoutaient l'échange et se demandaient où leur leader voulait en venir. Il est vrai que le Gallois n'avait pas participé à leur conversation et qu'il semblait un peu distant, mais venant rarement sur le terrain, ses anecdotes étaient peu nombreuses. Pourtant d'habitude, il était plus ouvert. À bien y réfléchir, la jeune femme le trouvait bien effacé depuis quelques jours.

– Je le sais Monsieur, mais vos interventions sont plus intéressantes à écouter.

– Tu monteras me voir cet après-midi, tu veux bien ?

– Bien Capitaine, fit-il en se levant pour aller chercher le café.

Leurs deux collègues étaient toujours silencieux et terminèrent de manger puis attendirent que Ianto ramène les tasses. Il les déposa devant chacun, finissant par l'immortel qui leva les yeux vers lui au moment où il allait s'écarter, frôlant sa main quand il voulut prendre le mug. Ianto sentit son cœur faire un bond et une rougeur monta à ses joues. Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place et se concentra sur sa boisson, essayant de se calmer. Le Capitaine avait le chic pour le mettre dans tous ses états et cela devenait gênant lorsqu'il n'était pas seul.

Quand ils eurent fini, Owen et Tosh quittèrent la pièce, suivis par Jack qui s'arrêta un instant à la porte, jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Celui-ci s'appliquait à ne pas croiser son regard et rassemblait les boites et les tasses avant de les poser sur son plateau. Après avoir tout nettoyé, il se tourna vers la sortie et fut soulagé de voir que son leader était parti. Il quitta la pièce et traversa la zone informatique, évitant de lever les yeux vers la passerelle. Il sentait un regard posé sur lui et pressa le pas.

Brusquement, l'alarme retentit et Jack descendit précipitamment voir Tosh qui notait les coordonnées de l'activation.

Après avoir récupéré le papier, le Capitaine se tourna vers le Gallois qui venait de sortir de la cuisine.

– Ianto, je te vois tout à l'heure, n'oublie pas ! Owen, avec moi, on y va ! fit-il en partant vers le garage.

Le jeune homme resta un instant sans bouger, il avait espéré échapper à la rencontre avec son leader, mais celui-ci n'avait pas oublié. Il regarda Tosh qui lui sourit et il s'approcha d'elle.

– Tu ne vas pas avec eux ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

– Non, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça et puis, j'ai du travail ici. Ianto, fit-elle après un silence, tu vas bien ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, à midi, j'avais l'impression que tu étais absent, tu ne participais pas à la discussion, cela m'a surprise, tu n'as pas de problème au moins !

– Non, non, fit-il après une légère hésitation. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a rien de bien excitant à lire des prospectus.

– Que se passe-t-il Ianto ?

– Rien, je t'assure, je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

– Écoute, si tu as besoin de parler, peu importe le sujet, n'hésite pas, je suis là et peut-être pourrais-je t'aider !

– Je te remercie, mais je pense que ça ira.

Il se leva et passa le sas pour monter à l'office, la jeune femme le suivit des yeux. Ianto était tourmenté et elle pensait en avoir compris la raison.

L'après-midi fut calme, les visiteurs peu nombreux. Il restait une heure avant de fermer l'office et Ianto commençait à penser qu'il avait échappé à l'entretien prévu lorsque le Capitaine passa la porte du bureau.

– Owen n'est pas avec vous ? demanda le jeune homme en le regardant pousser la porte.

– Non, il est allé garer le véhicule. Viens avec moi, nous avons une discussion qui nous attend.

– Mais je ne peux pas quitter mon poste, Monsieur, ce n'est pas l'heure ! tenta le Gallois.

– Peu importe, aujourd'hui, on ferme plus tôt, d'ailleurs, tu vois, le panneau est mis, fit-il en accrochant la pancarte et en tournant la clé. Allez, viens avec moi.

Ianto n'avait plus le choix, il suivit son leader dans les couloirs menant à la base. Quand ils passèrent le sas, ils croisèrent Owen et Tosh qui s'en allaient. Le jeune homme pâlit, il allait être seul avec le Capitaine. Il le suivit dans son bureau et s'assit à l'invitation de son leader. Il resta silencieux, regardant l'immortel s'installer dans son fauteuil. Celui-ci le fixa quelques instants en silence avant de poser ses bras sur la table.

– Alors, comme ça, tu t'ennuies !

– Je ne dirais pas ça Monsieur, simplement, vous avez plus de choses à raconter que moi.

– Tu pourrais peut-être nous accompagner, qu'en dis-tu ?

– Ma place est ici, fit Ianto.

– Tu sais, une place n'est pas définitivement acquise, on peut toujours changer les choses, répondit le Capitaine en le dévisageant.

Ianto blêmit, qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par _changer les choses_, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son emploi ! Non seulement il appréciait de travailler dans l'organisation, mais il n'était jamais bien loin de l'immortel, ce qui, pour lui, était le plus important. Il essaya de réfléchir rapidement, mais il ne trouvait rien à dire. Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux hommes, puis le Gallois se reprit.

– Vous voudriez me licencier, c'est ça ! fit-il en hésitant.

– Qui te parle de licenciement, il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir ! Notre équipe est très bien comme ça et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention d'engager qui que ce soit d'autre. Chacun de vous est complémentaire, à nous quatre, nous sommes très efficaces et je ne changerai ça pour rien au monde !

– Pourtant, vous aviez envisagé de recruter cette jeune femme, cet agent de police… Euh Gwen Cooper, je crois !

– Oui, c'est vrai, mais après avoir bien réfléchi, j'ai pensé que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Nous n'allons pas changer la composition de l'équipe et puis, qui me ferait un café aussi bon que le tien ! Non non Ianto Jones, il est hors de question que je me sépare de toi !

Le Gallois le regarda, essayant de comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Que voulait-il de lui ? Il n'avait pas la formation nécessaire pour aller sur le terrain, alors en quoi sa situation pourrait-elle changer !

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Jack se leva et vint vers lui. Ianto ne bougeait pas, sentant son cœur s'emballer à mesure que l'homme approchait. Le Capitaine lui prit la main et le tira pour qu'il se lève. Un instant déstabilisé, le jeune homme se retrouva enserré par deux bras puissants qui l'aidèrent à rétablir son équilibre.

– Eh ! Ne va pas t'écrouler, murmura Jack, conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait au Gallois.

Ianto rougit et s'écarta rapidement.

– Désolé Monsieur, fit-il.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être voyons, ça arrive à tout le monde de trébucher. Bon, écoute, je te propose une chose, je n'ai pas envie de dîner seul, alors on va manger quelque part et on en profitera pour parler de ton avenir, tu veux bien ?

Le jeune homme était troublé, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, l'idée de passer la soirée avec le Capitaine le perturbait au plus haut point, mais malgré tout, il appréciait cette invitation.

– Pourquoi pas, finit-il par répondre après une longue hésitation.

– Bien, lança Jack, alors c'est parti !

Il attrapa son manteau et sortit du bureau. Voyant que Ianto ne le suivait pas, il s'arrêta et le regarda.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui Monsieur, je n'ai pas nourri les pensionnaires.

– Et bien nous allons y aller ensemble, ça ira plus vite, allez, viens !

Le Gallois ne trouva rien à dire, il n'avait plus le choix, il suivit son leader dans les voûtes. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se rendirent à la _Bayside Brasserie_ sur la baie et s'installèrent en terrasse. Le temps que les plats leur soient servis et pendant le repas, ils discutèrent des possibilités qui s'offraient au jeune homme pour compléter sa formation. Ianto connaissait déjà le maniement des armes et était un très bon conducteur, restait à lui faire passer le test de la capture, ce qui de l'avis du Capitaine ne poserait aucun problème.

Puis l'immortel lui demanda de parler de ses goûts et de ses aspirations. Il voulait mieux le connaître. Le jeune homme lui raconta quelques anecdotes de son enfance, puis de son premier travail à Torchwood Londres, occultant volontairement l'épisode Lisa qui leur avait causé tellement de soucis. Jack n'insista pas, cette histoire n'était plus d'actualité et tout était maintenant réglé.

À son tour, Ianto l'interrogea sur son passé, voulant un peu mieux cerner son patron. Quelques histoires racontées lui permirent de comprendre certaines réactions et comportements de son leader et il se rendit compte que pour lui aussi, la vie n'avait pas été facile, d'autant quelle avait déjà été bien plus longue que la sienne !

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils quittèrent le restaurant et Jack le raccompagna au pied de son immeuble puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en retourna, les mains dans les poches, la tête rentrée dans le col de son manteau. Le jeune homme le regarda partir, hésitant à le retenir, il n'avait pas envie que la soirée se termine, mais il ne savait pas si l'inviter chez lui ne serait pas un peu osé. Finalement, il se décida.

– Capitaine !

L'interpellé s'arrêta et lui fit face.

– Un café, ça vous dirait ?

L'immortel sourit, il avait espéré que Ianto lui ouvrirait sa porte.

– Ça ne va pas te déranger ? fit-il en revenant vers lui.

– Bien sûr que non, puisque je vous le propose !

– Alors, c'est d'accord, je te suis.

Le Gallois le précéda dans l'immeuble et le conduisit jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit le manteau du Capitaine et l'accrocha, laissant son invité entrer dans le salon puis il se rendit dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, Jack était face à la fenêtre et regardait la baie.

– Tu es bien installé, fit-il en prenant sa tasse.

– Oui, c'est agréable, répondit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé après avoir mis un fond musical.

– Glenn Miller, fit le Capitaine en reconnaissant la musique.

– Oui, répondit Ianto.

– J'aime beaucoup, ça me rappelle…

Jack s'interrompit, des souvenirs remontaient à la surface, la guerre, le blitz, tous ces morts. Une larme perla à sa paupière et le Gallois se leva.

– Désolé, fit-il en s'approchant de la chaîne pour arrêter le disque.

– Non, laisse, c'est du passé maintenant et j'aime vraiment cette musique.

Ianto venait de se rendre compte que derrière cette façade d'homme fort et imposant, il y avait un être sensible, il n'en était que plus attirant. Le Gallois s'approcha et mit sa main sur son épaule. Jack le fixa un instant et après avoir hésité, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme fut surpris et recula.

– Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû, fit le Capitaine en détournant les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, je vais te laisser, dit-il en posant sa tasse.

Il allait quitter le salon lorsqu'il sentit une main prendre son bras. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Ianto, celui-ci ne semblait pas fâché, bien au contraire, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

– Vous n'allez pas déjà partir ! fit-il en se rapprochant.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

L'immortel ne bougeait plus et le Gallois vint se placer devant lui, laissant glisser sa main le long de son bras. Jack ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. Ce contact était une torture, mais il voulait que cela continue. Puis des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, délicatement et une main glissa derrière sa nuque. Le baiser se fit plus pressant et il sentit le corps de Ianto contre le sien. Avec un gémissement, il l'enserra dans ses bras. Sa langue quémanda le passage qui s'ouvrit instantanément, laissant sa consœur venir à sa rencontre. Elles se caressèrent, se goûtèrent, s'enroulèrent sensuellement et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs regards se vrillèrent. Aucun mot n'était utile, tout avait été dit.

Lentement, les mains du Gallois firent glisser les bretelles et ôtèrent les boutons de la chemise qui tomba doucement sur le sol. Jack butinait son cou par petites touches et le libéra de sa veste et de son gilet, commençant à déboutonner la chemise. Il sentait le jeune homme frissonner sous ses doigts et retourna prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Ses mains dégrafèrent le pantalon qui tomba, laissant apparaître le boxer. Il passa la paume sur le tissu malmené et de son autre main, il l'attira plus près de lui. Ianto gémit en se cambrant, il avait attendu si longtemps cet instant, cachant son attirance pour son leader derrière une apparente désinvolture.

Un instant, le Capitaine quitta ses lèvres pour se rapprocher de son oreille tout en continuant à le caresser.

– L'as-tu déjà fait ? souffla-t-il doucement.

Le Gallois s'écarta et baissa les yeux, brusquement gêné. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, évidemment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, toutes ses conquêtes avaient été des femmes, il n'avait jamais envisagé de faire l'amour avec un homme, mais il désirait tellement cet homme !

– Eh ! murmura Jack en le regardant, ne te sauve pas, c'était juste une question.

– Non, soupira Ianto, les yeux toujours baissés.

Le Capitaine prit son menton et lui releva la tête, l'obligeant à le regarder.

– Ce n'est pas grave, simplement, je veux être bien sûr que tu le veuilles vraiment.

– Oui, souffla le jeune homme.

– Bien, alors je crois que nous serions mieux dans ta chambre. Je peux prendre une douche ? demanda l'immortel.

– Oui, bien sûr, c'est par-là, fit Ianto en se détournant rapidement.

Il l'accompagna et lui indiqua la salle de bain. Avant d'y entrer, Jack tendit la main, l'invitant à le suivre. Le Capitaine quitta les vêtements qu'il lui restait, se glissa dans la cabine et ouvrit le robinet, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps. Le Gallois pénétra dans la pièce, l'interrogeant du regard. De nouveau, son leader l'invita à le rejoindre. Ianto quitta son boxer et l'accompagna sous le jet. L'immortel le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement.

– On va prendre tout le temps qu'il faudra, souffla-t-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Si tu veux arrêter, il te suffira de le dire.

Sa bouche glissa sur la peau humide, goûtant chaque parcelle du cou à la clavicule et descendit sur le torse pendant que les mains le caressaient doucement. La langue s'attarda sur un téton qui réagit sous le contact, tirant des gémissements du jeune homme qui se cambra, se tendant vers son futur amant. Peu à peu, la bouche descendit vers le bas-ventre du Gallois et la joue frôla le sexe tendu de désir puis s'en écarta, laissant à Ianto un sentiment de frustration. Il s'appuya contre le mur, ses mains se posèrent sur les cheveux du Capitaine et ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans les mèches. Les lèvres continuèrent leur lente descente jusqu'aux bourses, goûtant doucement la peau sensible puis remontèrent le long du membre désireux, laissant un sillon de baisers brûlants.

Ianto sentait des milliers de sensations exploser au creux de ses reins. Il se soumettait aux douces tortures que l'immortel lui faisait subir, son corps en appelant toujours plus. Quand il se sentit enfermé dans la bouche chaude et humide du Capitaine, un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un lent mouvement de va-et-vient débuta, faisant monter le plaisir dans son corps. Une main se glissa entre ses cuisses, caressant la peau de l'entrejambe. La bouche quittait doucement le sexe pour titiller le gland, le reprenant ensuite entièrement avant de le quitter de nouveau. Puis elle le délaissa pour remonter le long du torse, laissant la main prendre sa place et continuer la douce masturbation.

Le Gallois avait toujours les yeux fermés et haletait, il n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps. Ses lèvres furent capturées pour un baiser délicat puis la bouche s'écarta, laissant un grand vide quand la main cessa à son tour. Il ouvrit les paupières et croisa les yeux azur de son compagnon. Le regard voilé, le jeune homme tenta de parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Le Capitaine l'embrassa de nouveau, reprenant le sexe dans sa main et recommençant son lent va-et-vient. Jack quitta ses lèvres et se baissa pour prendre le membre dans sa bouche, accélérant progressivement la cadence de ses mouvements. Il sentait que le jeune homme était au bord de l'orgasme et il s'appliqua à l'y amener progressivement.

– Jack… souffla le Gallois, je… viens, finit-il dans un cri, déversant sa semence dans la bouche de son amant.

Après quelques instants, l'immortel quitta le membre radouci pour venir reprendre les lèvres entrouvertes, faisant goûter au jeune homme sa propre saveur. Puis il le serra dans ses bras et attendit qu'il reprenne le contrôle des battements de son cœur qu'il sentait cogner dans sa poitrine.

– Ça va, murmura le Capitaine en s'écartant un peu pour le regarder.

– Oui, souffla-t-il en s'accrochant à lui. J'ai juste la tête qui tourne un peu.

– Ça va passer, respire profondément et ça ira.

Peu à peu, le Gallois se calma et l'étreinte se relâcha. Jack s'écarta pour prendre le gel-douche et entreprit de laver le jeune homme, délicatement, passant doucement ses mains sur toutes les parties de son corps. Ianto se laissa faire, sentant le désir monter de nouveau sous les caresses. Le Capitaine s'en rendit compte et sourit puis s'empara de ses lèvres pendant un instant. Il s'écarta et le laissa se rincer puis sortir de la cabine pendant que lui-même se savonnait. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se sécha et le rejoignit dans la chambre, une serviette autour des hanches.

Le Gallois s'était glissé sous la couette et l'attendait, calé contre les oreillers. Jack s'assit près de lui et lui caressa le visage, regardant le jeune homme fermer les yeux sous le contact. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Ianto répondit au baiser et fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos. De nouveau, son corps s'embrasait et il se colla contre le torse de son amant. L'immortel s'écarta pour se lever et repoussa la couette, dévoilant le désir naissant du Gallois. Il se coucha près de lui après avoir déposé le petit tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait récupéré dans son pantalon et commença à embrasser sa peau, distillant une pluie de petits baisers qui faisait frissonner le jeune homme.

Il écoutait les gémissements de son partenaire, le sentant repartir vers les sphères du plaisir. Il s'appliqua à attiser le feu qui couvait, il se sentait d'humeur à jouer les pompiers. Peu à peu, il descendit vers l'objet de son désir et le caressa du bout de la langue. Ianto ne s'était pas attendu à pareil déferlement de sensations, c'était magique et il en redemandait. Les mains du Capitaine se promenaient sur son corps, ses doigts malmenaient doucement ses tétons. Sa langue vint se perdre dans son ombilic, le faisant se cambrer de surprise. Il sentit l'immortel passer une jambe entre ses cuisses et les écarta pour lui laisser la place, entrouvrant les yeux pour le regarder.

Son sexe retrouva la douce humidité de la bouche qui lui prodiguait autant de bien-être et il gémit, ondulant son bassin sous la succion. Puis une main se perdit dans son entrejambe, s'en allant caresser son intimité. Il se crispa un instant puis se détendit, confiant. Un doigt humide dessina le bord de son anneau de chair, mais sans entrer, attendant le moment propice. L'autre main se saisit de son sexe et accompagna le mouvement de la bouche, faisant se tendre le corps du jeune homme. C'est à ce moment que le doigt pénétra doucement dans l'antre chaud. Ianto poussa un petit cri de douleur et se mit à haleter.

– Détends-toi, fit le Capitaine, ça va passer.

La bouche avait quitté le sexe pour venir prendre ses lèvres, le doigt ne bougeait plus, la main caressait toujours la hampe tendue. Attaqué de toutes parts, Ianto s'abandonna et sentit peu à peu la douleur s'estomper. Il se cambra lorsqu'un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier, mais bien vite, le plaisir monta de nouveau et il accueillit le troisième sans broncher. Ils se mirent à bouger doucement, dessinant des petits cercles pour préparer l'entrée. Il gémissait doucement, tendant son bassin vers l'homme qui lui faisait subir cette douce torture. Puis les doigts le quittèrent, les mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, l'incitant à se mettre sur le ventre.

– Vas-y, mets-toi à genoux, fit le Capitaine en le guidant.

Ianto obéit et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il entendit le bruit d'un bouchon que l'on dévisse et tourna la tête, rougissant en voyant l'immortel enduire son sexe de lubrifiant.

Jack le redressa et se colla contre son dos, parsemant ses épaules de petits baisers, caressant son bas-ventre d'une main et saisit son sexe de l'autre, appliquant de doux va-et-vient. Le Gallois renversa sa tête contre son épaule et le Capitaine prit ses lèvres tendrement puis il le fit se pencher et présenta son sexe devant son intimité. Un bras enserrant toujours le bas-ventre du jeune homme, se collant contre son dos, Jack entra doucement, s'arrêtant en le sentant se contracter. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, vite étouffé par la bouche qui vint les capturer. L'immortel attendit que Ianto se détende puis continua sa lente progression à l'intérieur de son corps chaud. Quand il eut pénétré jusqu'à la garde, il se redressa et resserra son étreinte, relevant le Gallois avec lui pour qu'il s'appuie contre sa poitrine, dispensant de nouveau une pluie de petits baisers enflammés.

Après quelques minutes d'un lent va-et-vient, de caresses sur le torse de son partenaire et d'effleurements des lèvres sur son cou et son épaule, il quitta le corps accueillant.

– Retourne-toi, fit-il doucement, et allonge-toi.

Ianto s'exécuta. Couché sur le lit, il regarda son amant s'approcher de son visage et Jack se glissa entre ses cuisses qu'il écarta un peu plus pour se placer de nouveau devant son intimité. Le Capitaine l'embrassa tendrement, sa langue demanda le passage et sa consœur vint à sa rencontre. Occupé à répondre au baiser, le Gallois ne ressentit que très peu de douleur lorsque Jack se glissa en lui. Peu à peu, l'immortel commença ses lents va-et-vient, cherchant à toucher le centre du plaisir de son partenaire. Quand il finit par le trouver, Ianto vit des étoiles derrière ses paupières closes et une bouffée de chaleur envahit son corps qui se cambra brusquement.

Plusieurs fois, le Capitaine buta contre la prostate de son amant, le faisant gémir à chaque coup de boutoir. Progressivement, il accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements de hanches, amenant son compagnon au paroxysme du plaisir. Se sentant lui-même au bord de la jouissance, il s'empara du sexe tendu et lui appliqua le même rythme que celui de ses reins.

Brusquement, il sentit le corps du Gallois se cambrer, un cri puissant sortit de sa gorge au moment où il se libérait dans la main de son amant, ses spasmes tirant le Capitaine à son tour vers la délivrance. Avec un râle rauque, il se déversa profondément enfoui dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Il resta un moment sans bouger, calmant le rythme de son cœur et reprenant le contrôle de son souffle puis il se pencha et déposa des baisers sur le torse humide de sueur de son partenaire, remontant jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser délicatement.

Les mains du Gallois se nouèrent autour de sa nuque, l'attirant pour approfondir le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ianto fixa le regard de son amant puis chercha son oreille.

– Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Le Capitaine se redressa, sondant les yeux du jeune homme. À l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage, il savait qu'il lui disait la vérité, ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance physique. Il lui sourit sans rien dire et se retira doucement pour se coucher près de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur son front.

– J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta Ianto devant son silence.

– Non, absolument pas, quelle question ?

– Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit le Capitaine.

– Non, mais justement, tu n'as rien dit !

Ianto se redressa pour le regarder. Sa bouche n'avait pas prononcé les mots, mais la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux valait toutes les déclarations.

Ses doigts dessinèrent les courbes de la mâchoire de son amant, son regard se perdit dans le sien puis avec un soupir de bien-être, il posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant battre son cœur et il finit par s'endormir. Jack resserra sa prise autour de ses épaules, déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Quand il s'éveilla au matin, le Gallois croisa le regard azur de son compagnon qui lui sourit. Le jeune homme glissa sa main sur son torse et y déposa un baiser avant d'aller prendre les lèvres du Capitaine pour l'embrasser tendrement.

– Bonjour, fit-il en s'écartant. Tu as bien dormi ?

– Ça n'aurait pas pu être mieux, fit l'immortel en caressant son visage.

– Merci, souffla le Gallois.

– Pour quoi ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

– Pour la soirée, pour la nuit, enfin, pour tout, répondit Ianto en se nichant dans le cou de son amant.

– Dis-moi, fit Jack après un moment de silence, cela fait combien de temps ?

– De quoi parles-tu ? demanda le jeune homme en se redressant pour le regarder.

– Que tu m'aimes !

– Pourquoi ?

– C'était juste une question, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, fit-il en l'attirant pour l'embrasser.

– Je vais aller faire du café, dit Ianto en s'écartant, tu en veux un ?

– Bien sûr, quelle question ?

Le Gallois attrapa son peignoir et sortit de la chambre. Jack resta un moment les yeux fermés puis se leva à son tour et le rejoignit après avoir ceint sa taille d'une serviette.

– Ça sent bon, glissa-t-il dans le cou du jeune homme avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

Ianto ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant, soupirant doucement sous les lèvres qui le caressaient. Puis il ouvrit les paupières, prit la tasse et se tourna vers le Capitaine pour la lui donner.

– Depuis le premier jour, fit-il en le regardant.

– De quoi tu parles ? demanda l'immortel en levant le sourcil d'un air surpris.

– Je t'aime depuis le premier jour, dès le premier regard que j'ai posé sur toi, répondit Ianto en baissant les yeux sur sa boisson.

Jack lui prit le menton et remonta son visage pour embrasser ses lèvres. Puis le baiser se fit plus pressant et la langue demanda le passage puis retrouva celle du Gallois qui lui répondit fiévreusement. Dans l'empressement, le jeune homme oublia sa tasse et renversa le liquide chaud sur sa cuisse.

– Aïe, fit-il en s'écartant.

– Désolé, répliqua le Capitaine en lui tendant un torchon. Ça va aller ?

– Oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

– Comment ça ! Tu t'es déjà brûlé en embrassant quelqu'un ! fit Jack taquin.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, dit-il en rougissant. Il m'est arrivé d'être maladroit et je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un pour ça.

– Je plaisantais, ironisa l'immortel en lui volant un baiser avant de quitter la cuisine.

Ianto s'essuya en soupirant puis nettoya le café tombé sur le sol. Lorsqu'il rejoignit son amant, celui-ci regardait la baie par la fenêtre ouverte, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se colla contre son dos et posa son menton sur son épaule, caressant son torse du bout de ses doigts.

Jack se retourna entre les bras qui l'enserraient et prit le visage du Gallois entre ses mains, le balayant du regard puis posa un baiser délicat sur la bouche entrouverte, hésitant à prononcer les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Ianto le fixa un moment, sentant le dilemme qui semblait le torturer.

– Tu as un problème ? s'enquit-il.

– Pourquoi ?

– Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux. Tu sais, notre nuit ne t'engage à rien. Je saurai me contenter de ce que tu m'offres.

Le Capitaine le regarda, il devait lui dire, il ne fallait pas qu'il croie qu'il ne représentait rien pour lui.

– Tu penses donc que tu n'es qu'une passade, l'envie d'une nuit, c'est ça ! Tu te trompes Ianto, je peux te l'assurer. Cela fait des semaines que tu me hantes, des semaines que chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras, de t'avouer à quel point tu m'attires, de te dire quels tourments j'endure. Je t'aime Ianto Jones, je t'aime au-delà de tout ce qui est concevable.

Le Gallois sentit son cœur rater un battement, ses sentiments étaient partagés, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il s'approcha et passa sa main derrière la nuque de son Capitaine, l'attirant pour l'embrasser. Collé contre lui, il sentit sa virilité se réveiller et Jack s'en rendit compte, approfondissant le baiser, passant ses mains sur ce corps qu'il désirait de nouveau. Il le bascula sur le canapé et ils refirent l'amour tendrement, prenant leur temps pour savourer le moment.

Le Capitaine embrassa le torse mouillé de sueur, remontant jusque dans le cou pour retourner capturer les lèvres soupirantes. Le regard embué, Ianto lui sourit, passant ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de son amant.

– Je crois qu'il faudrait penser à nous préparer, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il.

– Pas envie d'aller bosser, j'aimerai rester là, soupira l'immortel.

– Je m'en doute, mais tu n'as pas le choix et moi non plus d'ailleurs, j'ai du boulot dans les archives.

Jack grogna et se redressa, tendant la main au jeune homme pour l'aider à se relever. Ils allèrent prendre une douche et s'habillèrent puis lorsqu'ils furent prêts, le Capitaine récupéra son manteau et il sortit, laissant le Gallois fermer derrière eux.

Ils traversèrent la place et pénétrèrent dans l'office de tourisme. Ianto laissa son leader descendre au Hub pendant qu'il prenait un moment pour lire les _e-mails_ qui étaient arrivés, certains étaient urgents et ne souffraient pas de retard. Quand il eut terminé, il s'engagea dans le couloir et rejoignit ses collèges, les saluant au passage.

– Ianto, pourrais-je avoir un café ? demanda Jack quand il vit le jeune homme traverser la zone informatique.

– Oui, bien sûr, fit-il en levant la tête vers la passerelle. Tosh, Owen, je vous sers aussi ?

– Oui, merci, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Le Gallois prépara les tasses puis les distribua et monta voir le Capitaine. Il s'avança vers le bureau et posa la boisson. Jack releva la tête et lui sourit.

– Merci, j'en avais besoin. Ces dossiers me prennent la tête, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour t'en sortir.

– Avec de la méthode et de la patience, Monsieur, on arrive à bien des choses ! fit-il ironique.

– Ianto, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles _Monsieur_, dit-il en se levant.

Il s'arrêta près du jeune homme et prit sa main dans la sienne puis la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser délicatement l'intérieur de son poignet, faisant soupirer le Gallois qui avait fermé les yeux sous le contact. Jack l'enserra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ianto se raidit puis s'écarta sous le regard surpris du Capitaine.

– Nous ne sommes pas seuls, fit-il voyant l'air interrogateur de son amant.

– Oui et alors, ils ne nous voient pas. C'est juste un baiser, mais si tu en veux plus…

– Pas le temps, le coupa le jeune homme, il faut que j'aille dans les archives. J'ai du boulot en retard.

Il s'échappa de ses bras et quitta le bureau après un dernier regard en arrière. Il prit la direction des archives, passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, le cœur encore battant après ce baiser des plus tendres. Quand il entra dans la salle, il ouvrit sa veste et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant les divers artéfacts entassés sur la table puis il s'avança et commença le tri.

Dans son bureau, Jack avait allumé la CCTV et regardait le Gallois évoluer dans la pièce. Il repensait à leur nuit précédente, une nuit particulièrement émouvante pour lui puisque Ianto lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il l'avait aimé et le jeune homme s'était donné à lui corps et âme, se perdant dans les méandres du plaisir.

Soudain, il y eut une baisse de tension dans la base et il se leva précipitamment. À son ordinateur, Tosh essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer ce problème. Jack descendit rapidement vers elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais ça vient d'en bas !

– D'où ? s'inquiéta le Capitaine.

– Des archives, lança Tosh.

Jack partit en courant, rapidement suivi par Owen et la jeune femme. En arrivant à la porte, il se figea, incapable de faire un mouvement.

La pièce brillait d'une intensité aveuglante, Ianto fit un pas vers lui et tendit le bras. Le Capitaine tenta de le rejoindre, mais le médecin le retint. Ils entendirent un chuintement puis tout s'éteignit brusquement, laissant la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Tosh actionna le commutateur, mais l'ampoule semblait avoir grillée. Owen lui tendit sa lampe-torche et elle balaya la pièce. Au bout de quelques instants, l'éclairage de secours se mit en route. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce sous la lumière orangée.

– Où est-il ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Je n'en sais rien. Mais que s'est-il passé bon sang ! martela Jack.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Il vit Tosh partir en courant, suivie par Owen et resta quelques instants, le dos contre le mur avant d'aller les rejoindre. Ianto avait disparu et ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune femme chercha les images des archives et les visionna. Le Gallois était occupé à trier les objets placés sur la table puis soudain, après qu'il l'eut pris dans ses mains, l'artéfact se mit à briller de plus en plus intensément. Sous la surprise, ils virent le jeune homme le lâcher, mais la réaction ne s'arrêta pas et la lumière s'amplifia, provoquant une baisse de tension dans le reste de la base.

Sur l'écran, Ianto se tournait vers la porte au moment où Jack et ses deux collègues venaient le rejoindre, ils le virent tendre le bras et ses lèvres bougèrent, puis brusquement, tout s'éteignit. Quand la lumière de secours s'alluma, la pièce était vide.

Le Capitaine fixait toujours l'image, mais il ne réagissait plus, son amant venait de se volatiliser sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'ait rien pu y faire. Lentement, il se redressa, cherchant à analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

Tosh examinait les fichiers, mais rien jusqu'à présent ne l'aidait à comprendre cette disparition. Elle leva la tête vers son leader et vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Elle se redressa et posa sa main sur son bras, essuyant son visage de son pouce.

– Il y a toujours une solution et je la trouverai, fais-moi confiance.

Jack ne répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête tout en partant vers son bureau. Il monta l'escalier en silence et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la tasse que le Gallois lui avait déposé un peu plus tôt et il sentit une boule au creux de son estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir de pensée cohérente. Que s'était-il passé, Ianto était si prudent d'habitude ! Son visage lui revint en mémoire, il avait tendu le bras comme pour demander de l'aide et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

– Excuse-moi Ianto, souffla-t-il, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

Il ferma les yeux, reformant l'image du jeune homme derrière ses paupières closes. Au bout d'un long moment, une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna la tête pour la regarder.

– Jack, souffla Tosh, tu n'y es pour rien. C'était un accident, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir.

– Mais je ne l'ai pas aidé, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

– Tu ne pouvais rien faire et nous non plus d'ailleurs, mais je vais chercher et je finirai bien par trouver. J'ai examiné les images et il faut que je descende voir l'artéfact, j'ai besoin de toi. Peux-tu m'accompagner ?

– Oui, bien sûr, mais interdiction d'y toucher !

– Je ne suis pas naïve, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé. Allez viens, il me faut le plus de renseignements possibles et rapidement de préférence.

Ils descendirent l'escalier et se rendirent aux archives. À l'aide d'un cliché tiré de la vidéo, ils trouvèrent l'objet en question et l'examinèrent sans le toucher. Il était couvert de symboles et semblait lisse en surface comme si les écritures avaient simplement été posées dessus comme le ferait une imprimante.

– Jack, il faudrait demander à Owen de descendre avec la loupe qu'il utilise.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne veux pas le toucher, mais il faut que je le voie de plus près et comme elle est sur pied, ce sera plus facile.

– Ok. Owen ! appela-t-il par son communicateur, on aurait besoin de ta loupe, pourrais-tu la descendre aux archives ?

– Ma loupe, mais pourquoi faire, Ianto n'a pas rapetissé, il a disparu, je te signale !

– Ce n'est pas pour ça, Tosh en a besoin pour examiner l'objet.

– Très bien, j'arrive, répondit le médecin.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Owen s'arrêta un instant puis il alla poser l'appareil sur la table devant Tosh. Celle-ci le déplaça au-dessus de l'artéfact et alluma la lumière pour le détailler et le photographier. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son Capitaine.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

– J'ai fait divers clichés, maintenant, je vais demander à l'ordinateur de les analyser. Il ne faut pas toucher à ce truc tant que je n'en sais pas plus.

– Aucun problème, répondit le médecin en reculant d'un pas, seulement, j'ai besoin de mon appareil, je peux le reprendre ?

– Oui, j'ai fini, dit-elle. Jack, je vais remonter et charger les photos, lorsque j'aurai quelque chose, je viendrai te voir.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant le Capitaine seul avec ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna et s'appuya contre le mur, laissant son regard se promener dans la salle vide. Finalement, il se reprit et remonta vers la zone principale.

– Je ne veux plus personne aux archives jusqu'à nouvel ordre, lança-t-il en montant l'escalier.

Tosh et Owen se regardèrent et chacun retourna à ses occupations.

L'après-midi se passa sans autre changement et le Capitaine renvoya ses collègues chez eux vers 17 h. Il avait besoin d'être seul et de s'occuper des pensionnaires ainsi que de Myfanwy. Il resta un long moment auprès du ptérodactyle à qui il lançait des petits morceaux de chocolat, se souvenant de sa première rencontre avec le Gallois. Dieu qu'il avait pu l'agacer à ce moment-là, étant toujours sur son chemin malgré son refus de l'engager ! Et puis, il y avait eu cette capture dans l'entrepôt et le corps du jeune homme sur le sien à la suite de sa chute. Il ferma les yeux un instant et sourit à ce souvenir. Il fut ramené à la réalité par un cou de bec de l'animal qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait plus de friandise. Jack lui laissa le reste de la tablette puis redescendit et mit les ordinateurs en veille avant de quitter la base.

Il marcha pendant des heures, arpentant la ville et la baie. Mais à chaque fois, ses pas le ramenaient devant l'immeuble de Ianto. Il s'arrêta, les mains dans les poches et soupira en baissant la tête puis finalement, il se décida et passa la porte de l'immeuble. Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, tout était silencieux. Il resta un moment à l'entrée du salon, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en venant là. Puis il quitta son manteau et le posa avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il laissa la quiétude de l'endroit l'envahir, fermant les yeux pour imaginer le Gallois déambulant dans la pièce.

Le soir, il se fit livrer une pizza et la mangea sur le balcon, le regard fixé sur la baie qui scintillait sous les lumières de la ville. Quand il eut fini, il referma la porte vitrée et alla déposer le carton dans la cuisine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la machine à café, mais il renonça à s'en servir et se rendit dans la chambre. Assis sur le lit, il resta quelques minutes à faire le vide puis il se déshabilla, prit une douche et se coucha sous la couette, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller du Gallois. Après un long moment, il finit par s'endormir.

Au matin, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il posa son regard sur la place à côté de lui et soupira. Il écarta la couette et se leva pour aller s'habiller. Une fois prêt, il quitta l'appartement et se rendit au Hub.

La semaine passa sans autre changement. Tosh se concentrait toujours sur le décryptage des symboles, mais le programme ne donnait rien. Elle avait également analysé l'énergie qui s'était dégagée lors de la disparition de Ianto, mais là aussi, elle était dans l'impasse. Quand ils devaient sortir pour des interventions, Jack lui demandait de rester à la base, espérant toujours qu'elle aurait une solution pour retrouver le jeune homme.

***

Ianto se réveilla de son évanouissement et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans la salle des archives, allongé sur le sol et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, puis il se souvint. Il se souvint de la lumière qu'avait dégagé l'artéfact lorsqu'il l'avait touché. Il ne croyait pas qu'il était dangereux et n'avait pas pris de précaution, l'esprit occupé à se souvenir du baiser que Jack venait de lui donner. Il aurait dû être plus prudent, il l'était d'habitude, mais le Capitaine lui tournait la tête. Il lui avait volé son cœur et il ne pensait plus qu'à lui.

La soirée précédente avait été mémorable. Après de longues semaines d'attente et d'espérance, il avait enfin goûté au bonheur de faire l'amour avec lui. La nuit avait été magique, l'immortel avait pris tout son temps pour l'initier et lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis, ils étaient épuisés, mais heureux.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son amant, adossé au mur et il lui sourit. Il s'approcha, mais au moment où il allait le toucher, il le vit quitter la pièce en l'ignorant totalement. Ianto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, il avait bien vu son visage tourmenté, mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parlé ? Il était parti sans se retourner et cela lui fit mal. Finalement, une nuit avait sans doute été suffisante pour le Capitaine, il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un novice, il n'avait pas dû être à la hauteur de ses attentes ! Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et il avait semblé sincère.

Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et il les essuya d'un geste rageur. Très bien, puisque c'était ainsi, il reprendrait son travail et se ferait de nouveau invisible aux yeux de tous. Il ne croyait pas si bien dire !

Il remonta dans la zone informatique et trouva ses collègues penchés sur l'écran de Tosh. Il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient avec autant d'attention. Soudain, il sentit une sueur froide le parcourir. Sur les images, il venait de disparaître dans un éclat de lumière.

Puis il vit Jack monter dans son bureau après que Tosh eut tenté de le consoler. Il le suivit, le vit s'installer sur son siège et prendre sa tête entre ses mains. À cet instant, il semblait désespéré.

– Excuse-moi Ianto, entendit-il murmurer, je n'ai pas su te protéger.

Le Gallois s'approcha pour tenter de le rassurer, mais comment pouvait-il faire ? Il voyait et entendait tout, mais il semblait réellement invisible aux yeux de ses collègues et de son amant. Puis Tosh entra dans la pièce et il s'arrêta pour l'écouter. Il les vit descendre et les suivit puis les regarda examiner l'artéfact avec la loupe, puis la salle avait été bouclée.

Le soir, il avait suivi Jack quand il était parti de la base et s'était rendu chez lui après avoir déambulé dans la ville. Il l'avait regardé se déplacer dans l'appartement, errant comme une âme en peine, puis le Capitaine avait fini par s'endormir.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il posait ses pas dans ceux de Jack, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce soir, l'immortel était rentré chez lui comme tous les soirs. Il le voyait malheureux et il en souffrait. En fin de soirée, Jack quitta le salon pour la chambre, se déshabilla et prit une douche avant de se glisser dans le lit.

Le Gallois resta immobile un moment, regardant son amant couché sous la couette. Il l'avait vu s'installer et s'adosser contre ses oreillers, semblant attendre quelque chose, puis il s'était allongé et avait fermé les yeux, vaincu par le sommeil. Jack lui manquait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voyait le Capitaine, mais celui-ci ignorait sa présence.

– _J'aimerais tellement qu'il sache que je suis là, qu'il sente que je le touche,_ pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'avança, s'assit sur le lit puis tendit la main et glissa ses doigts sur le torse de l'homme endormi. Celui-ci eut un frisson et grogna en se retournant puis ouvrit les yeux.

– Ianto, murmura-t-il en se redressant pour regarder autour de lui.

Le Gallois se releva brusquement, un peu surpris. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il quitta la chambre, sans un regard en arrière.

Le lendemain, quand Jack se réveilla, il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant la nuit. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été touché par des doigts glacés, mais paradoxalement, cela ne l'avait pas inquiété. Cette sensation était douce et réconfortante et lui avait fait penser à Ianto. Il lui avait semblé reconnaître sa façon de le toucher, de le caresser, cela lui manquait tellement.

Il se secoua et prit une douche. Depuis que le Gallois avait disparu, il habitait dans son appartement, ainsi il avait l'impression qu'il était toujours près de lui. Il alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un café, utilisant l'ancien appareil qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard. Pendant que le liquide s'écoulait, il fixa la machine disposée sur le comptoir, fermant les yeux pour se souvenir de la merveilleuse odeur du café que son amant lui faisait.

Après avoir bu sa tasse, il s'habilla et partit pour le Hub après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre. Il traversa rapidement la place et entra par l'office de tourisme. Quand il passa le sas, il croisa le regard triste de Tosh. Celle-ci se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

– As-tu des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle.

– Non, toujours pas, à croire qu'il n'est plus dans notre univers. Mais, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre cette nuit.

– Ah bon, explique !

– Pendant que je dormais, j'ai ressenti une sensation bizarre, comme si on me touchait, mais c'était glacé.

– Et ! interrogea la jeune femme.

– Et rien, j'étais seul, mais j'ai eu la même impression que lorsque Ianto posait ses doigts sur moi, fit-il en la dévisageant.

Il n'était plus temps maintenant de taire la relation qu'il avait avec le Gallois, il l'aimait à en perdre la raison et ne voulait plus s'en cacher.

La jeune femme le regarda en souriant. Ainsi, elle avait raison, son chef était sans doute aussi épris de son collègue, que Ianto l'était de son leader.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Rien, fit-elle, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que l'on trouvera quelque chose. Tu m'as dit que la sensation était glacée !

– Oui, comme si j'avais été touché par un spectre, répondit-il doucement. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas !

– Non pourquoi ? Ça me donne une idée. Je vérifie quelque chose et je viens te voir, fit-elle en retournant à son poste.

Après avoir salué Owen qui avait suivi leur conversation de loin, Jack monta dans son bureau et étudia différents dossiers qui étaient en instance. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête et ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant Ianto entrant dans son bureau, son plateau à la main. Quand il les rouvrit, il soupira et retourna à sa lecture.

Un peu plus tard, Tosh vint le rejoindre en lui apportant une tasse de café qu'elle déposa devant lui. Il lui sourit et but une gorgée en la regardant s'asseoir.

– Désolée, fit-elle, je n'ai pas son talent.

– Ce n'est rien, je te remercie quand même. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

– Non, ça n'a rien donné, mais je cherche toujours. Ce soir, je vais mettre un programme en route et demain, je verrai ce qu'il en ressortira.

– Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda Jack en posant la tasse.

– Eh bien ! Tout a une signature. Je cherche quelque chose qui n'aurait pas sa place ici, comme une entité immatérielle par exemple. On ne sait jamais, il ne faut pas désespérer, je suis sûre que l'on trouvera ce qu'il s'est passé. Bon, fit-elle en se levant, je vais te laisser, j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi. Je te vois demain.

Elle quitta le bureau, laissant le Capitaine à ses pensées. Qu'entendait-elle par entité immatérielle ? Ianto n'était pas un fantôme, en fait, il avait simplement disparu corps et bien. Jack soupira et repoussa son fauteuil pour se lever. De nouveau, il eut des frissons et tourna la tête pour regarder son épaule, mais malgré la sensation, il n'y avait rien. Il posa ses mains sur le meuble, essayant de contenir les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux.

– Ianto, souffla-t-il, où es-tu ?

Tout près de lui, le Gallois lui parla, mais aucun son ne fut audible. Que faire pour qu'il l'entende, qu'il sache qu'il était là ! Il le regarda sortir et descendre l'escalier. Les mains dans les poches et la tête basse, le Capitaine se rendit dans les voûtes pour nourrir les pensionnaires et s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de fermer la base et de rentrer chez le jeune homme.

Les semaines passèrent, désespérantes de routine. Les interventions se succédaient et les pensionnaires étaient de plus en plus nombreux, Jack était mort deux fois et Owen avait fini à l'hôpital où il avait dû rester une semaine. Tosh analysait toujours les données recueillies lors de la disparition du Gallois, mais elle ne trouvait rien. Cependant, il était apparu qu'à plusieurs reprises, un pic d'énergie s'était manifesté, correspondant aux sensations que Jack avait ressenties. La signature n'était pas distincte, mais elle était là et la jeune femme concentrait ses recherches sur celle-ci.

Comme chaque soir, Jack quitta le Hub après avoir nourri les pensionnaires et Myfanwy puis rentra dans l'appartement du Gallois. Son absence se faisait cruellement sentir et laissait le Capitaine vidé, les yeux secs d'avoir déjà tant pleuré.

Une fois de plus, il se fit livrer des plats préparés qu'il mangea en solitaire appuyé au montant de la baie vitrée. Son regard se perdit à l'horizon puis il leva la tête vers les étoiles. Il les voyait clignoter doucement sur le velours sombre du ciel. Avec un soupir, il rentra et ferma la fenêtre puis rangea les cartons et alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Ianto le regardait dormir. Son sommeil était agité et des plaintes s'élevaient de sa gorge. Le voir souffrir ainsi était douloureux pour lui, mais il avait beau chercher, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha.

– _Jack, que puis-je faire pour que tu m'entendes !_ pensa-t-il.

Le Capitaine bougea sous la couette et gémit en se retournant. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, il avait senti comme une présence près de lui et entendu son prénom, mais lorsqu'il alluma la lampe de chevet, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Pendant un instant, il écouta, mais aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme de l'endroit. Il frotta ses mains sur son visage puis se leva et passa dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir.

Il quitta la chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine, il avait besoin de boire un café. Après avoir un instant regardé la machine du Gallois, il prépara sa boisson avec l'ancien appareil, ne voulant toujours pas toucher au bijou de son amant. Sa merveilleuse préparation lui manquait tellement, mais surtout, il avait envie de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras, de lui dire combien il l'aimait. Tout ça était bien fini, cela faisait des semaines que Ianto avait disparu et toutes les recherches qu'ils avaient entreprises n'avaient rien donné.

– Ianto, soupira-t-il, tu me manques tellement.

Il se retourna brusquement, il avait cette fois, clairement senti quelque chose qui lui frôlait la nuque. Il passa sa main sur sa peau en promenant son regard dans la pièce. Mais à nouveau, il ne vit personne.

– _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ pensa-t-il. Ton appartement est hanté, mon pauvre Ianto, dit-il à voix haute.

Après avoir bu, il nettoya la tasse et retourna dans la chambre puis s'assit dans le lit, serrant contre lui l'oreiller du Gallois. Il enfouit son visage dedans, recherchant l'odeur du jeune homme, mais à force de dormir dessus, c'était la sienne qui en était imprégnée. Il releva la tête et laissa ses larmes couler.

– Ianto, se mit-il à crier, Ianto, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, je t'en prie, reviens, finit-il dans un murmure, le corps secoué par les sanglots.

Peu à peu, le Capitaine se calma et resta prostré sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Le jeune homme s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. Lui aussi souffrait, car contrairement à Jack, il pouvait le voir et l'entendre, cependant il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer. Finalement, il se leva et partit vers la porte puis se retourna pour regarder son amant. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et ses yeux fixes semblaient le dévisager. Soudain, l'immortel bondit hors du lit et se précipita vers lui, puis il s'arrêta brusquement en se sentant envahi par un froid glacial.

– Mon dieu Ianto, j'en arrive même à t'imaginer ! Maintenant, j'ai des hallucinations. Que vais-je devenir ?

Le Capitaine s'effondra et resta couché sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, en proie à une détresse intense puis il finit par s'endormir sur la moquette.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il resta un moment à fixer le plafond, puis il s'assit et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était toujours aussi calme et il se sentait seul. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Après s'être habillé, il se rendit dans la cuisine et but un café, puis quitta l'appartement pour se rendre à la base.

Tout en marchant, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il lui semblait avoir vu la nuit précédente, mais il finit par se convaincre qu'il avait eu une hallucination provoquée par son chagrin. Cette fois, il passa par l'ascenseur invisible, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le cœur toujours douloureux de cette absence bien cruelle.

À son poste, Tosh leva les yeux et lui sourit en venant le rejoindre. Jack la regarda, mais il garda son masque de souffrance. Elle s'arrêta près de lui et mit la main sur son bras.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fixa sur elle ses yeux remplis de larmes et elle le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le Capitaine pleurant doucement sur son épaule. L'alarme du sas retentit et Tosh tourna la tête pour voir Owen entrer puis se figer un instant et reprendre sa marche pour les rejoindre.

– Jack, fit-il, viens avec moi.

Tosh lâcha son leader qui s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. Il faisait peine à voir, il n'avait plus rien du grand Jack Harckness, il n'était plus que souffrance, douleur et désespoir. Il suivit le médecin vers la baie médicale.

– Assieds-toi, dit Owen en montrant la chaise. Écoute, je sais qu'il te manque, mais nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour le retrouver. Tu dois y croire, nous avons besoin de toi, tu ne dois pas baisser les bras. Que dirait-il s'il te voyait dans cet état ? Crois-tu que c'est cette image de toi qu'il aime ? Non, je ne le pense pas, à mon avis, il aime l'homme fort que tu as toujours été et celui dont il est tombé amoureux.

Jack releva les yeux, surpris par les paroles du médecin. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune informaticienne qui venait de lui tendre une tasse de café et lui sourit tristement.

– Comment le sais-tu ? murmura le Capitaine en regardant le médecin.

– Comment je sais quoi ? Qu'il t'aime ? Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu. Depuis quelque temps, il avait beaucoup changé, il était plus rayonnant je dirais et ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

– Si, mais maintenant, il n'est plus là ! souffla Jack.

– On va le retrouver, lui dit Tosh en posant sa main sur son épaule. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Quand tu auras cinq minutes, viens me voir, fit-elle en repartant vers son poste.

Le Capitaine fit un mouvement pour la suivre, mais Owen l'en empêcha.

– Ah non, toi tu restes ici. Tu vas prendre ça et aller te reposer. Elle n'a pas dit que c'était urgent, alors écoute ton médecin.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Jack en prenant le comprimé.

– Juste un décontractant, le peu de sommeil que tu arrives à avoir n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que tu te détendes, alors va t'allonger.

– Ok, merci Owen.

– Tu me remercieras en reprenant le dessus. Nous avons besoin de toi Jack et Ianto aussi.

Le Capitaine le regarda tristement et avala le cachet avec une gorgée de café puis il se leva et partit s'allonger sur le canapé.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir dormi un peu, Jack se rendit auprès de Tosh pour écouter ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Le graphique montrait des pics et elle avait noté les heures auxquelles ils correspondaient. Comme la jeune femme le lui avait demandé, il avait fait un relevé des moments où il avait perçu la sensation glacée et ils les comparèrent. Tous les tracés se complétaient, chaque fois qu'il y avait un pic, il y avait le froid. Ils avaient enfin trouvé quelque chose de tangible. Maintenant, restait à savoir comment interpréter le résultat !

Dans la soirée, après avoir dîné, Jack s'installa sur le canapé du salon, écoutant **_Moonlight Serenade_**** de ****_Glenn Miller_****. Il laissa la musique envahir son esprit, se souvenant de sa première et unique nuit avec Ianto. C'était déjà si loin, mais avec une très légère concentration, il arrivait à se souvenir de la sensation de ses mains sur son corps, de ses baisers, de ses soupirs de bien-être, du goût de sa peau et de celui de ses lèvres.**

**Le Gallois, debout près de lui, le regardait sans bouger puis il s'avança et s'assit, posant sa main sur sa cuisse. Le Capitaine ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda sa jambe en frissonnant. De nouveau, il avait ressenti ce contact froid mais tellement délicat. Il ne fit pas un mouvement, laissant la sensation se propager le long de son torse où Ianto laissait maintenant courir ses doigts. Jack soupira doucement, se tendant un peu sous la caresse fraîche, fermant les yeux pour imaginer le visage de son amant. Un sourire éclaira son visage lorsque le contact se fit sur sa mâchoire puis dessina ses lèvres entrouvertes.**

**– _Ianto,_**** pensa-t-il, ne voulant pas parler pour ne pas risquer de perdre la sensation sur sa bouche. ****_Ianto, je sais que tu es là, parle-moi, je t'en prie, fais-moi savoir que tu vas bien._**

Le Gallois sourit, il avait trouvé comment communiquer, maintenant restait à se faire entendre. Doucement, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant qui se raidit un peu, mais ne bougea pas. Le cœur de l'immortel fit un bond dans sa poitrine, c'était bien lui, il était là, mais comment cela se pouvait-il ? Il ouvrit les yeux doucement, espérant voir son regard bleu le fixer, mais il n'y avait rien, une larme perla et roula sur sa joue. Puis le contact s'évanouit, laissant un grand vide et Jack prit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant son chagrin le submerger.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se leva, éteignit la chaîne et alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher. Il resta quelques minutes à fixer l'endroit où il lui avait semblé avoir vu le jeune homme la veille, mais cette fois, il n'y avait rien d'autre que le mur. Il soupira puis se glissa sous la couette et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ressentit un bien-être qui le revigora. Cela faisait des nuits qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, à croire que la sensation de la veille l'avait apaisé. Il finit par se lever et alla se préparer un café, caressant la machine du bout des doigts pendant que la boisson coulait de l'autre appareil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il quitta l'appartement, traversant la place d'un pas décidé. Il avait hâte de parler de son expérience à Tosh, elle aurait sûrement une explication. Quand il arriva dans la zone informatique, les lumières étaient encore en veille, signe que personne n'était arrivé. Il monta dans son bureau et consulta ses messages.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'alarme du sas, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, baissant la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

– Bonjour Tosh, lança-t-il, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je pense que ça va t'intéresser !

– Salut Jack, fit-elle en lui souriant. Tu sembles de bonne humeur, dis-moi !

– J'ai bien dormi, dit-il en descendant l'escalier pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

– C'est une bonne chose. Je suis sûre que Ianto n'aimerait pas que tu te fasses autant de souci pour lui. Je vais continuer le traitement des données. Je pense avoir trouvé autre chose.

– Justement, c'est de lui que je voudrais te parler, mais je n'aimerais pas que tu penses que j'ai perdu la tête, quoi que lorsque j'y réfléchis, j'ai bien l'impression d'être prêt pour l'asile !

– Ah, dis-moi !

– D'abord un café, dit le Capitaine en lui tendant sa tasse. Je pense que tu en auras besoin. D'autre part, j'aimerais que Owen soit là, je voudrais aussi son avis.

– Ok, pas de problème, je sais qu'il ne devait pas arriver tard ce matin, répondit-elle, tournant la tête en entendant le sas s'ouvrir. Tu vois, quand on parle du loup…

Le médecin s'arrêta près d'eux et les salua. Ils semblaient de bien bonne humeur ce matin, cela changeait des jours précédents. Il prit sa tasse et alla poser ses affaires avant de revenir vers eux. Jack et Tosh s'installèrent sur le canapé, lui laissant une place pour s'asseoir.

– Bien, tu avais des choses à nous dire, lança la jeune femme en tournant les yeux vers son Capitaine.

– Oui, mais je vous demanderais de m'écouter avant de dire quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas simple.

– Ok, vas-y, répondit Owen.

– Bien, vous savez que tous les soirs, je vais dormir chez Ianto. Tosh, tous tes graphiques nous montrent qu'il y a une corrélation entre les pics d'énergie et les sensations de froid que je ressens aussi bien ici que chez lui. Hier, je me suis mis sur le canapé pour écouter de la musique et j'ai eu un contact qui a commencé par ma cuisse pour remonter petit à petit sur ma poitrine jusqu'à mon visage.

Tosh ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler, mais la referma aussitôt, se souvenant de la demande de son leader de ne pas le couper dans son récit.

– Ensuite, j'ai perçu autre chose, je suis sûr d'avoir reçu un baiser, oui, fit-il brusquement en les voyant ouvrir de grands yeux, je me doute que vous devez me prendre pour un dingue et pourtant, c'est bien ce que j'ai ressenti. Je ne me l'explique pas, mais j'avais émis une pensée, j'avais demandé à Ianto de me faire savoir qu'il allait bien et je pense, non je suis sûr que c'est de cette façon qu'il s'est manifesté. Tosh, il faut que tu regardes les graphiques d'hier soir, je dois savoir si je ne fais pas fausse route. Voilà, maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.

– Écoute Jack, je vais déjà regarder les relevés de la soirée, fit la jeune femme en se levant. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle se dirigea vers son ordinateur pour sortir les graphiques et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, des pics étaient présents à l'heure indiquée. Elle revint vers ses collègues et montra le document.

– Tu as raison, il y a bien eu une activité, mais ce que tu as ressenti n'est peut-être que le fait de ton imagination. Il te manque et c'est bien normal, mais de là à penser qu'il serait…

– Non Tosh, je n'ai rien imaginé, c'était bien réel. Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose avec cet appareil, nous ne l'avons pas examiné depuis que Ianto a disparu. Il faut reprendre le boulot commencé dessus. Nous avons sûrement loupé quelque chose, mais personne n'y touche.

– Pour le moment, ce n'est pas utile, j'ai toujours les photos, répondit la jeune informaticienne, je n'ai pas encore tout traité.

– Jack, tu as bien dit que tu n'avais pas parlé, tu l'as pensé, uniquement, s'enquit Owen.

– Oui, c'est ça, pourquoi ?

– On ne sait jamais, ce serait peut-être quelque chose à tenter… commença le médecin en réfléchissant.

– Tenter quoi ? demanda Tosh.

– Jack, on pourrait te brancher à l'ordinateur pour étudier ton électroencéphalogramme pendant que tu essaies de _communiquer_. Si tu as senti le froid ici et chez lui, il est possible que Ianto te suive. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! fit Owen en se tapant le front.

Le Capitaine le regarda un peu étonné et réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer sans répondre. Pourquoi pas après tout, il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre à essayer. Il se leva, suivi par le médecin puis se dirigea vers la baie médicale. Owen prépara le matériel et invita son leader à s'installer sur la table.

– Pour le moment, nous allons faire un essai, si c'est convaincant, nous t'installerons plus confortablement.

– Ne t'en fais pas, répondit le Capitaine, j'ai connu pire. Alors, je fais quoi ?

– Je vais te mettre des capteurs sur le front et dans tes cheveux et on fera un essai, ensuite, tu te concentreras et on verra bien ce que ça donne.

– Ok, c'est quand tu veux, lui dit Jack en souriant à Tosh qui les avait accompagnés.

Elle lui prit la main et l'encouragea du regard. Le médecin plaça les électrodes et s'assura qu'elles tenaient bien puis lança le programme et suivit le tracé qui s'inscrivait.

– Vas-y, pense à quelque chose.

Jack obtempéra et un pic s'inscrivit sur l'écran. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, Owen se tourna vers lui et l'encouragea à se concentrer. Le Capitaine ferma les yeux, pensant de tout son cœur au Gallois qui lui manquait tant.

– _Ianto, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en prie, réponds-moi._

Sur l'écran, différents tracés se formaient puis s'arrêtaient pour reprendre de nouveau. Cela dura pendant dix minutes et l'immortel commençait à désespérer. Soudain, il se raidit un instant, serrant les doigts de Tosh qui lui tenait toujours la main, un contact froid venait de se faire et un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du Capitaine.

La jeune femme et Owen se regardèrent, ils avaient vu le brusque changement d'attitude de leur leader et les pics se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux sur l'écran.

– _Ianto, je sais que tu es là, je te sens, parle-moi, d'esprit à esprit, je saurai t'écouter._

Le Gallois se déplaça et posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de son amant, le faisant frémir sous la sensation glacée puis il se pencha et embrassa ses lèvres. Jack sourit de nouveau en soupirant doucement.

– _Ianto, parle-moi, je peux t'entendre, j'en ai la faculté, je t'en prie, dis-moi quelque chose._

– _Je suis là Jack, _répondit-il faisant largement sourire son leader.

– _Seigneur Ianto, mais que s'est-il passé ? Où étais-tu ?_

– _J'ai toujours été près de toi, je ne t'ai jamais quitté._

– _Où es-tu ?_ pensa le Capitaine.

– _Je n'en sais rien, je suis toujours avec vous, mais sans l'être vraiment, ça fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être un spectateur se baladant dans un film._

Tosh et Owen regardaient attentivement les manifestations sur l'écran, deux signaux clairement identifiables étaient visibles, donnant l'impression d'une conversation animée. Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil au Capitaine et prit sa tension, soudain inquiet.

– _Ianto, comment peut-on t'aider ? Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !_

– _Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé._

Owen lança un regard angoissé à sa collègue. Peu à peu, la tension du Capitaine chutait et son cœur battait irrégulièrement, si cela continuait, il allait faire une attaque, il fallait stopper l'expérience.

– Jack, écoute-moi, c'est Owen, fit-il en le secouant doucement puis plus fortement. Jack, il faut arrêter, je t'en prie, tu as un problème.

Mais le Capitaine ne lâchait rien et continuait sa conversation muette avec son interlocuteur invisible. Ianto releva la tête, essayant de comprendre pourquoi le médecin tentait de les séparer. Il vit clairement Tosh paniquer en regardant l'écran et prit sa décision.

– _Jack,_ fit-il tout près de sa bouche, _je dois te laisser, mais je reviendrai, écoute Owen, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime,_ dit-il en se déconnectant.

– Ianto, non, hurla le Capitaine en se redressant brusquement.

Après un instant, il se figea puis retomba sur la table, sans connaissance. Le médecin tenta de le réanimer, mais son cœur s'était arrêté. Pendant quelques minutes, le moniteur donna un tracé plat puis un hoquet apparut, rapidement suivi d'un autre et encore un. Peu à peu, le rythme se fit plus régulier et Jack prit brusquement une profonde inspiration douloureuse et ouvrit ses yeux d'où s'échappèrent des larmes.

L'immortel fixa son regard sur le médecin qui lui sourit puis tourna la tête vers Tosh qui ne l'avait pas lâché.

– Il était là, fit-il dans un souffle, je lui ai parlé.

– On a vu, mais il semblerait que cela t'ait demandé énormément d'énergie. Ta tension a chuté et ton rythme cardiaque est devenu très irrégulier au point que tu en es mort ! répondit Owen en retirant les électrodes.

– Jack, fit doucement Tosh, comment lui as-tu parlé ?

– D'esprit à esprit.

– Comment ça ? s'enquit le médecin.

– Par télépathie, murmura son leader. C'est une faculté que j'ai depuis longtemps.

– Tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé, pourquoi nous l'as-tu caché ? s'inquiéta Owen.

– Je ne l'ai pas caché, je n'ai rien dit, ce n'est pas pareil. Aucun de vous n'est télépathe, je ne voyais pas l'utilité d'en parler, c'est tout.

– Donc, tu peux écouter nos pensées ! trancha le médecin.

– Pourquoi le ferais-je, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu peux le faire en face, je n'ai jamais cherché à en savoir plus que vous ne vouliez bien me dire. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

– Laisse-le Owen, coupa Tosh, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te dérange. Jack, tu as dit que tu avais parlé à Ianto, alors vas-y, explique !

– Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il est avec nous. Il m'a dit qu'il était toujours là, avec nous, avec moi, finit-il dans un murmure. Tosh, que peut-on faire pour l'aider, il doit bien y avoir une raison à ce qu'il s'est passé !

– C'est tout ?

– Oui, brusquement, il a dit qu'il devait partir, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, je ne sentais personne d'autre que lui, il semblerait qu'il ait eu peur de quelque chose.

– Non, Jack, il ne voulait pas que tu ais des problèmes. Quand j'ai essayé de te faire revenir, il n'y avait plus qu'un signal, le tien. Après quelques instants, il y en a eu un second de nouveau mais très peu de temps et plus rien. Ça doit correspondre au moment où il est parti. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il t'a dit qu'il était toujours avec nous, c'est qu'il n'est pas loin, mais il a dû se rendre compte que tu étais en danger.

– Mais il sait que je ne peux pas mourir !

– C'est sûr, fit Tosh, mais à chaque fois que tu meures, il en souffre.

– Comment ça ?

– Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer ce que l'on ressent quand celui que tu aimes perd la vie, Jack ! répondit doucement la jeune femme. Tu le sais pourtant, il tient à toi autant que toi à lui.

Le Capitaine ne répondit rien. Ianto souffrait de ses morts et lui de son absence. C'était un cercle vicieux qu'il aurait voulu briser au plus vite, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ferma les yeux et ses collègues le laissèrent se reposer.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et alla rejoindre Tosh qui venait de pousser une exclamation. Elle semblait excitée comme une puce et parlait très vite au médecin qui était près d'elle.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? fit-il en s'approchant.

– Jack, il faut retourner dans les archives, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

– Oh, à ce point !

– Oui. J'ai fait des agrandissements de tous les objets se trouvant sur la table et j'ai trouvé ça ! fit-elle en pointant son doigt sur l'écran.

Le Capitaine se pencha et observa l'image. On aurait dit un bracelet, il semblait de belle qualité et était finement ouvragé, mais sur le dessus, il y avait des symboles ressemblants beaucoup à ceux trouvés sur l'appareil qui avait fait disparaître Ianto. L'immortel se redressa et la fixa un instant, attendant une explication.

La jeune femme était rayonnante, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les profondeurs de la base pour s'arrêter devant la porte fermée. Jack la regarda, il était inquiet, il ne voulait pas perdre un autre membre de son équipe. Brusquement, il frissonna et glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour prendre la clé de la pièce.

– _Fais-lui confiance,_ souffla le Gallois.

– Ianto, murmura le Capitaine.

Tosh se tourna vers lui en l'entendant parler. Elle vit son visage se contracter et ses yeux s'assombrirent un instant.

– Il est là ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, il veut que je me fie à toi. Viens, on y va, dit-il en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

Il poussa la porte mais resta sur le seuil. Chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il revoyait son amant disparaître sous ses yeux. Une douleur diffuse s'insinua dans son cœur mais il regarda la jeune femme et l'invita à s'avancer.

– Ne touche à rien ! fit-il.

– Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que ce que nous voulons ait les mêmes propriétés, dit-elle en cherchant le bracelet.

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle s'approcha de la table et son regard se fixa sur l'objet de sa recherche. Effectivement, en comparant les symboles de la photo, il semblait que cet appareil était le complément de l'autre.

– _Elle doit l'étudier,_ souffla Ianto à l'oreille du Capitaine.

Brusquement, la jeune femme se recula et Jack l'attrapa pour la tirer à lui. Un voyant venait de s'allumer, prouvant que le bracelet était actif, puis il s'éteignit.

– N'y touche pas, fit le Capitaine.

– _Il faut qu'elle l'étudie,_ insista Ianto.

De nouveau, ils virent la lumière s'afficher. Tosh ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle n'avait rien touché, ce n'était pas logique.

– _Jack, tu dois me faire confiance, prends-le,_ souffla de nouveau le Gallois.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux du Capitaine puis il posa sa main sur le bracelet, attendant qu'il se produise quelque chose, mais tout semblait normal.

– Je crois que c'est sans danger Tosh, tu peux le prendre, dit-il en lui mettant l'objet dans la main. Ianto m'a dit que tu devais l'étudier.

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre mais acquiesça. Elle le tourna entre ses doigts puis leva les yeux vers son leader. Son visage était fermé et en proie à un conflit de sentiments. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui sourit avant de remonter dans la zone informatique.

– Ianto, dit-il doucement, tu me manques tellement.

– _Toi aussi,_ entendit-il dans son esprit.

Assise à son bureau, Tosh sursauta en voyant la lumière s'allumer puis elle tourna la tête vers le couloir et reprit son travail. La tête basse et les mains dans les poches, Jack retourna dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

Au bout d'une heure, la jeune informaticienne se rendit auprès de son leader, accompagnée de Owen. Elle avait des éléments qui pouvaient être utiles dans la compréhension des symboles. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer. Le Capitaine, le regard dans le vague, ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue, elle se décida à ouvrir et passa la tête par l'ouverture.

– Jack, j'aurais besoin de te parler si tu veux bien.

– Oui, bien sûr, entrez tous les deux. Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais.

– Oui, j'ai vu. Comment vas-tu ?

– Je n'en sais rien, je me sens vidé.

– Tu as communiqué avec Ianto ? demanda-t-elle.

– Un peu, pourquoi ?

– Je pense avoir compris le mécanisme du bracelet.

– Vas-y, explique ! Asseyez-vous, vous n'allez pas rester debout comme ça, fit-il en les invitant de la main.

Ses collègues s'installèrent et Tosh réfléchit un instant pour bien choisir ses mots.

– Écoute, quand je suis remontée tout à l'heure, le voyant s'est allumé. As-tu communiqué avec lui quand tu étais en bas ?

– Je lui ai dit qu'il me manquait et il m'a répondu.

– Ok, quand tu étais ici, as-tu recommencé ?

– Oui, mais je me suis senti fatigué et il est parti, depuis, je n'arrive plus à lui parler.

– Très bien, alors voilà ce que j'en déduis. Chaque fois qu'il communique avec toi, la lumière s'allume mais quand tu lui parles, le voyant reste éteint mais tu perds de ton énergie. Alors essaie une chose, mets le bracelet et appelle-le.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je veux voir si ma théorie est la bonne, vas-y, fais-le, dit-elle en lui tendant l'objet.

Docile, le Capitaine mit l'appareil à son poignet et se concentra, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir ses collègues le détailler.

– _Ianto, j'ai besoin de te parler._

– _Je suis là, Jack._

– _Pourquoi es-tu parti ?_

– _Tu t'épuisais._

– _Mais je ne peux pas mourir, tu le sais bien._

– _Oui, mais même si tu reviens toujours, ça me fait mal._

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant près d'un quart d'heure et le Capitaine se sentait toujours aussi bien. Il finit par ouvrir les paupières et regarda Tosh qui lui souriait.

– J'avais raison, dit-elle triomphante. Ce bracelet te permet de communiquer sans pour autant que tu te fatigues. Il doit canaliser l'énergie utile à la connexion. Ce genre de procédé est pratique pour se parler d'un monde à l'autre, mais si c'est pour provoquer la mort du correspondant, ce n'est pas vraiment logique. Alors voilà, à chaque fois que tu voudras parler à Ianto, il faut que tu portes ce bracelet ainsi il te protègera et tu sauras qu'il te contacte puisque la lumière s'allumera. À partir du moment où il se connectera, le voyant restera allumé pendant une ou deux minutes, te laissant le temps de t'en apercevoir.

– _Je t'avais bien dit de me faire confiance,_ dit Ianto provoquant un sourire de son amant.

– Dis-lui qu'il nous manque, fit Tosh en regardant la lumière.

– _Elle me manque aussi,_ dit le Gallois sans attendre la transmission.

– Tu lui manques aussi, Tosh, répondit Jack.

– Comment, il m'entend ?

– Il semblerait, je n'avais rien transmis.

– Mais c'est fabuleux, alors il peut entendre ce que l'on dit, ça va nous aider !

– En quoi cela peut être utile ? demanda le Capitaine.

– C'est simple, je n'ai pas besoin de communiquer avec lui puisque tu peux le faire, mais je peux lui parler directement même si je n'obtiens pas de réponse. S'il a quelque chose à dire, il passera par toi.

Brusquement, une alarme se déclencha, les faisant sursauter. Tosh descendit rapidement l'escalier et se pencha sur son ordinateur puis nota les coordonnées de l'activation. En courant, le Capitaine partit vers le garage, suivi de près par ses deux collègues.

Collant aux indications de la jeune femme, ils arrivèrent sur un terrain vague et Jack arrêta le véhicule, scrutant les environs. Soudain, il y eut un éclair de lumière et ils sortirent rapidement, se précipitant vers l'activation. En contre-bas du terrain, il virent une créature humanoïde qui se tourna vers eux en les entendant arriver. Il y eut un sifflement puis elle appuya sur un objet qu'elle avait dans la main et disparut dans un grand éclat lumineux.

– _Jack, il est là,_ fit Ianto.

– _Où ça ?_

– _Il est avec moi._

– C'est pas vrai ! Tosh, il est avec Ianto, comment cela se peut-il ?

– Je n'en sais rien ! Mais tu as vu la lumière, c'était la même que lorsqu'il a disparu. Il y a peut-être un lien. Je dois retourner au Hub.

– Ok, on y va, fit-il en courant vers le véhicule.

Le retour fut rapide. La jeune femme se connecta et étudia les fichiers de l'activation. Effectivement, l'énergie était la même, cela voulait donc dire que cet être connaissait l'utilisation de l'artéfact et pourrait les aider à ramener Ianto. Près d'elle, Owen tentait de se rendre utile, lisant différents graphiques et les analysant.

Le Capitaine monta dans son bureau et ferma la porte pour se connecter à Ianto, mais au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il abandonna, le Gallois ne semblait pas les avoir suivi lors de leur retour. Déçu, il descendit rejoindre ses collègues, espérant une bonne nouvelle.

Au bout d'une heure, il se rendit à l'évidence, son espoir était vain et il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du café.

– _Jack !_

– _Ianto, où étais-tu ?_ fit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement sous le regard surpris de Tosh.

– _Je l'ai suivi, mais il a fait un autre bond et je l'ai perdu._

– _Tu vas bien ?_

– _Oui, bien sûr, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?_

– _Je n'en sais rien, mais je m'inquiète, je ne peux pas te protéger._

– _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis assez grand pour veiller sur moi._

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur le bras du Capitaine, l'interrogeant du regard.

– Il va bien, lui dit l'immortel en voyant son regard humide.

Elle soupira et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine où elle passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage. Le Capitaine fit le café et lui tendit une tasse. Elle la prit et lui sourit puis posa un baiser sur sa joue et retourna à son poste.

L'après-midi se passa dans le calme. La faille restait tranquille leur permettant de travailler sur l'artéfact. Tosh examinait les différents symboles, comparant ceux des photos de l'appareil à ceux du bracelet que Jack lui avait confié.

Ianto, sachant qu'il ne pourrait communiquer avec son amant sans le mettre en danger, restait silencieux et la regardait faire.

Le soir, le Capitaine récupéra le bracelet et rentra à l'appartement du Gallois après s'être arrêté chez le traiteur pour son repas du soir. Arrivé dans le salon, il mit la chaîne en route et alla déposer ses paquets dans la cuisine.

Il prit une douche, sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des reins et s'installa sur le balcon pour dîner. Les accents de swing lui parvenaient un peu étouffés et l'apaisaient. Il soupira doucement, Ianto lui manquait terriblement, mais il ne voulait pas paraître faible et cacha ses pensées. Le Gallois avait déjà bien assez de problèmes, autant ne pas en rajouter.

En fin de soirée, il éteignit la chaîne, rangea la cuisine et partit se coucher.

– _Bonne nuit Ianto,_ pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

– _Bonne nuit Cariad._

Le Capitaine sourit puis peu à peu, il s'enfonça dans un sommeil réparateur. Après les émotions de la journée, son corps se détendait enfin et plongeait dans un doux engourdissement. Il savait que le Gallois n'était pas loin, qu'il veillait sur lui comme il aurait tant souhaité le faire. Mais il se le promit, ce serait son rôle plus tard, lorsque le jeune homme serait de nouveau avec eux, avec lui.

Jack dormait paisiblement et Ianto le détaillait. La couette avait glissé, découvrant son corps dénudé. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit puis avança la main mais ne toucha pas la peau qui l'attirait.

– _Jack, réveille-toi !_

Au poignet de l'immortel, le bracelet émit un bip puis le voyant s'alluma. Le Capitaine sursauta et leva son bras pour regarder l'objet puis chercha une présence dans la chambre.

– _Ianto, tu es là ?_

– _Oui, je t'ai réveillé, désolé, mais j'avais envie de te parler._

– _Ce n'est rien, je rêvais de toi. Comment vas-tu ?_

– _Tu me manques, j'aimerais tant être près de toi, je voudrais sentir tes mains sur moi, j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser. Jack, que vais-je devenir ?_

– _Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons bien, Tosh ne va pas laisser tomber. Tu la connais, elle peut être têtue quand elle s'y met._

Le Gallois esquissa un sourire puis se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur l'épaule de son amant. Surpris par la sensation de froid, celui-ci se contracta un peu mais se détendit rapidement.

– _Ianto, toi aussi tu me manques._

– _À quel point ?_ demanda le jeune homme.

– _À ton avis ! Si tu étais près de moi, je me ferais un plaisir de te le montrer._

– _Crois-tu que je puisse faire quelque chose ?_ s'enquit le Gallois en posant ses doigts sur la jambe de son amant.

Il le regarda se tendre doucement et vit quelques frissons parcourir son corps. Il s'aventura plus avant, remontant doucement vers l'aine, puis le bas-ventre. Le Capitaine soupira et ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, l'image de Ianto venait de se former dans son esprit, sortant de ses souvenirs et il sourit.

Le jeune homme continuait sa lente ballade et remonta vers ses tétons que le froid fit se redresser. La chair de poule se marqua sur sa peau, arrachant des gémissements à Jack qui tentait de garder le contact.

– _Ianto, crois-tu que ce soit judicieux ?_

– _Non, mais c'est tellement agréable à voir,_ fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, le faisant frissonner.

– _Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre d'expérience et crois-moi, j'en ai fait des choses bizarres._

Le Gallois ne répondit rien, se contentant de dessiner des arabesques sur le corps de son amant. Il avait envie de le voir prendre du plaisir et réfléchissait au moyen de lui en donner.

– _Jack, peux-tu m'imaginer ?_

– _Oui, bien sûr, il suffit que tu m'envoies ce que tu veux que je perçoive. La télépathie est bien pratique pour ça._

– _Ok, alors dis-moi…_ souffla le jeune homme.

Une image se forma dans l'esprit du Capitaine et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Ianto était devant lui et déboutonnait doucement sa chemise après avoir fait tombé sa veste. Ses yeux étaient rieurs et Jack sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

– _Ianto, que fais-tu ?_

– _Tu le vois, je me déshabille._

– _Oui, ça me paraît évident, mais…_

– _Chut, tais-toi et regarde…_

Le Gallois était maintenant nu devant lui, son désir clairement affiché. Jack soupira doucement, un peu frustré de ne pouvoir le toucher.

– _Ianto, tu es en train de me torturer._

– _Mais non, regarde,_ fit-il en glissant ses mains le long de son torse, se caressant avec volupté.

Le Capitaine gémit en sentant son propre corps réagir devant ces images plus qu'explicites. Lentement, ses mains partirent à la découverte de sa peau, suivant les caresses que Ianto se prodiguait, les reproduisant sur son torse, se perdant dans le regard bleu qui semblait le fixer malgré l'absence. Peu à peu, le Gallois glissa ses doigts sur son bas-ventre, fermant les yeux et se cambrant sous la sensation ressentie. Il soupira doucement lorsque sa main se referma sur son sexe durci et commença à appliquer de lents va-et-vient.

Jack suivit le mouvement, s'accrochant toujours à l'image projetée. Il aurait tellement voulu le serrer dans ses bras à ce moment-là.

– _Ianto,_ pensa-t-il, _touche-moi._

Le jeune homme s'approcha et passa ses doigts sur le torse moite de son amant. Celui-ci frissonna mais sourit et continua ses allées et venues sur son sexe, les cadences s'accélérant au fur et à mesure que leur plaisir grandissait.

Le Gallois se sentait au bord de la jouissance, voir son compagnon se donner du plaisir décuplait le sien. Brusquement, il hoqueta sous l'explosion qui se fit dans son ventre et il se déversa dans sa main transmettant l'image au Capitaine qui le suivit peu après en murmurant son prénom.

– _Alors…_

– _Humm… Ianto, tu es un ange de perversion,_ fit Jack.

– _Si tu le dis, mais tu semblais apprécier._

– _Je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas aimé, mais gare à toi quand tu reviendras !_

– _Des promesses, Capitaine, toujours des promesses…_

Le jeune homme sourit et posa de nouveau ses doigts sur la peau de son amant, remontant doucement vers la mâchoire et dessina ses lèvres avant d'y poser sa bouche tendrement.

– _Je t'aime Jack, il me tarde de pouvoir à nouveau te toucher._

– _Tosh y travaille, ne t'en fais pas, elle va trouver comment te ramener._

– _Je le sais bien, mais je me sens tellement inutile ici._

Le Capitaine se redressa avec un soupir.

– _Je vais prendre une douche, il faut que j'aille au Hub. Tu m'accompagnes ?_

– _Je suis toujours près de toi Jack, je te l'ai déjà dit._

– _Oui, mais je voulais m'en assurer._

L'immortel prit une douche et s'habilla puis se fit un café. Une fois prêt, il attrapa son manteau et quitta l'appartement.

En arrivant dans la zone informatique, il s'aperçut que Tosh était déjà arrivée et s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

– Salut Jack, fit-elle. À ce que je vois, tu as dû bien dormir !

– On peut dire ça, répondit-il.

Elle leva les yeux et rougit légèrement en voyant la lueur dans ses prunelles.

– Il était avec toi, c'est ça ?

– Oui. Tu veux un café ? fit-il pour changer de conversation.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle en se concentrant de nouveau sur son travail.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara les tasses puis revint vers la jeune femme et resta près d'elle quelques minutes. Elle avait fait un tri dans les photos de l'artéfact et s'appliquait à les scanner pour le faire traiter par l'ordinateur. Il s'apprêtait à la laisser lorsqu'elle le regarda.

– Donne-moi le bracelet, j'ai des comparaisons à faire.

Jack la fixa tout en retirant l'objet et le lui tendit avec un petit soupir. Il savait que Ianto resterait silencieux tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu à son bras.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, fit-elle, devinant ses pensées.

Avec un petit sourire triste, il la laissa et monta dans son bureau. Il s'installa sur son siège et commença à lire les dossiers en attentes. Après avoir lu plusieurs fois le même paragraphe sans le comprendre, il repoussa le document et s'appuya au dossier en soupirant.

– Ianto, je ne peux pas te parler, mais je voudrais savoir que tu es là, dit-il de vive voix.

Un frisson le parcourut et il sourit, ce simple contact lui faisait énormément de bien et lui redonna du courage. Il reprit le dossier et le lut jusqu'à la fin puis apposa sa signature. Au bout d'une heure, il leva la tête en entendant frapper à la porte. Il fit signe d'entrer à Tosh et elle s'installa face à lui.

– Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda-t-il.

– Le programme tourne, je pense avoir des réponses demain. Tiens, je te le rends, fit-elle en tendant le bracelet.

Jack le prit et le remit à son poignet. La jeune femme, devant s'absenter, lui souhaita une bonne après-midi puis quitta le bâtiment. À l'heure du déjeuner, Owen vint rejoindre le Capitaine et ils mangèrent en discutant de l'avancée des recherches. De temps en temps, un frisson parcourait le corps de l'immortel, lui tirant un sourire. Le médecin ne disait rien, mais remarquait son attitude. Il savait que Ianto n'était pas loin et cela le rassurait.

– Jack, fit-il au bout d'un moment, Ianto t'a bien dit qu'il avait vu la créature lorsqu'elle a disparu.

– Oui, pourquoi ? Si comme le suggère Tosh, cet appareil sert à passer d'un monde à l'autre, c'est normal.

– Oui, mais pourquoi précisément là où se trouve Ianto en ce moment ?

– Je n'en sais rien, il faudrait que je lui demande s'il n'a pas remarqué quelque chose.

– Ok, alors si tu as une réponse, fais-le moi savoir, ce serait une bonne indication.

– D'accord, tu veux un café ?

– Oui, je veux bien, même si j'ai hâte qu'il revienne, je préfère quand même le sien, finit-il dans un murmure.

– Moi aussi, soupira le Capitaine qui avait entendu la remarque.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

L'immortel lui tendit sa tasse et ils burent en silence, chacun à sa façon regrettant l'absence du Gallois. L'après-midi, Jack retourna dans son bureau pour continuer son travail sur les dossiers, mais brusquement, une alarme se déclencha. Lorsqu'ils se penchèrent sur l'écran, ce fut pour constater que des Weevils avaient décidé de faire une virée dans le centre-ville. Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers le garage. Pour cette chasse, ils ne seraient que deux, mais ils se débrouilleraient.

En arrivant sur place, ils se séparèrent pour retrouver les créatures. Au nombre de quatre, elles déambulaient dans une ruelle et ils s'avancèrent prudemment. Brusquement, elles se tournèrent vers les deux hommes et prirent la fuite en entrant dans un immeuble. Jack fit signe à Owen de passer par l'escalier extérieur pendant que lui-même se précipitait à la suite des intrus. Il fallait absolument éviter que les locataires fassent une mauvaise rencontre.

Méfiant, le Capitaine s'engagea dans les escaliers. Il entendait des grognements mais il n'arrivait pas à les localiser précisément.

– _Sois prudent,_ murmura Ianto.

– _Bien sûr, comme toujours._

– _Pas certain que ce soit toujours le cas._

Jack continua sa progression, raffermissant sa prise sur la crosse de son arme. Soudain, il fut violemment percuté par un Weevil qui s'était réfugié dans un recoin. Tous crocs dehors, il s'approcha du Capitaine qui avait été sonné par sa rencontre brutale avec le mur du couloir. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater qu'il était en fâcheuse posture, la créature était tout près de son cou et s'apprêtait à le mordre. Brusquement, elle fut saisie d'un tremblement et poussa un grognement en se redressant, brassant l'air de ses bras pour échapper à la sensation de froid qui l'envahissait. L'immortel en profita pour l'assommer d'une décharge électrique et le Weevil s'effondra à ses pieds.

– _Tu vois ce que je disais, tu n'es pas assez prudent, _lui souffla Ianto.

– _Tu as beau jeu de dire ça, il ne pouvait pas te voir._

– _C'est un avantage, tu ne crois pas ?_

– _Pas toujours, je préfèrerais que tu sois près de moi._

– _Je le suis._

– _Tu comprends ce que je veux dire !_

– _Oui, mais pour le moment, il faudra se contenter de ça._

– _Bon, je vais le ramener, j'espère que Owen n'a pas eu de souci_, lui dit le Capitaine.

– _Je vais aller voir, alors fais gaffe à tes fesses._

– _Je te dis que ça va se payer quand tu reviendras._

– _Des promesses, Capitaine, toujours des promesses,_ fit-il en tirant un sourire à son amant.

Jack redescendit jusqu'au véhicule et fut rejoint par le médecin. Les autres créatures étaient retournées dans les égouts en passant par les caves et ils pouvaient rentrer à la base.

– Ça va ? s'inquiéta Owen devant le silence de son leader.

– Oui, mais Ianto m'a tiré d'un mauvais pas.

– Comment ça ?

– Cette bestiole s'était planquée et elle m'est tombée dessus, si Ianto n'avait pas été là, je serais mort une fois de plus.

– Tu es sûr que c'était lui ?

– Oui, la lumière était allumée et il m'a parlé, il est même allé voir si tu n'avais pas de problème.

– Oh ! Et bien, merci, fit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent au garage, le Capitaine prit le Weevil sur son épaule et descendit dans les voûtes. Avant de remonter, il nourrit les pensionnaires et s'assura que tout était en ordre. À son retour dans la zone centrale, il croisa Owen qui lui souhaita une bonne soirée et passa le sas. Jack monta voir Myfanwy et resta près d'elle pendant quelques minutes.

Après avoir mis les ordinateurs en veille, l'immortel quitta le bâtiment et se promena le long de la baie. Depuis son retour de chasse, il n'avait pas pu entrer en contact avec Ianto et cela l'inquiétait. Il laissa ses pas le conduire puis il rentra à l'appartement du Gallois. Toute la soirée, il tenta des connections, mais tout restait silencieux, Ianto avait disparu. Il prit une douche et se coucha, espérant qu'à son réveil, il serait près de lui, à sa façon.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux après une nuit agitée, il se concentra, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Cette fois, la panique commençait à le gagner. Depuis qu'il pouvait lui parler sans danger, le jeune homme ne restait jamais silencieux aussi longtemps. Rapidement, il se leva et s'habilla pour se rendre au Hub en espérant que Tosh aurait une explication à cet état de fait.

Quand il passa le sas, il n'y avait personne dans la salle et les lumières étaient en veille. Il consulta les ordinateurs puis se rendit à la cuisine. En ressortant, il croisa la jeune femme qui venait d'arriver. Voyant sa mine fermée, elle s'approcha et le scruta quelques instants.

– Jack, il y a un problème ?

– Je ne sais pas où est Ianto !

– Tu sais bien qu'il est toujours près de toi, fit-elle sans comprendre.

– Non, pas depuis hier, il n'est plus là.

– Comment ça ! Que s'est-il passé ?

– Nous avons eu une alerte et nous y sommes allés. Ianto m'a évité de me faire tuer et il est allé voir si Owen s'en sortait. Depuis, je n'ai plus de contact, il a disparu. J'ai essayé de lui parler dans la soirée et ce matin, mais je n'ai rien.

– Attends, je vais voir si j'ai quelque chose, dit-elle en retournant à son poste.

Elle pianota sur son clavier et des données s'affichèrent. Elle rechercha l'heure à laquelle ils étaient intervenus et scruta les données. Après un moment de silence, elle releva les yeux.

– Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème. Au moment où tu dis qu'il est parti rejoindre Owen, il y a eu un pic d'énergie et son signal a disparu. Écoute, ce n'est peut-être rien, je ne sais pas comment réagit l'univers où il se trouve. Je vais examiner ça de plus près et je te tiens au courant. En attendant, reste ouvert, s'il revient, il te contactera, j'en suis sûre.

Le Capitaine acquiesça sans rien dire puis monta dans son bureau. La matinée passa sans changement. Jack n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et lorsque Tosh entra dans son bureau, il se releva brusquement, dans l'espoir qu'elle lui apporte de bonnes nouvelles. Cependant, de son côté non plus, il n'y avait rien. La seule chose positive était qu'elle avait réussi à faire un parallèle entre les symboles et la disparition de son collègue.

– J'ai trouvé ça, fit-elle en lui montrant des photos. Il semblerait que ce soit une sorte de mode d'emploi.

– Est-ce que cela nous explique comment ramener Ianto ?

– Non, mais comment utiliser l'artéfact ! Je pense qu'avec un peu de chance, nous allons finir par tout comprendre.

– L'utilisation de ce truc n'est pas… fit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement.

Tosh le regarda fixement, il venait de fermer les yeux et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. À n'en pas douter, Ianto était près de lui.

– _Où étais-tu, je me suis fait du souci !_

– _J'ai été contacté par les créateurs de l'artéfact._

– _Peuvent-ils t'aider ?_

– _Oui, mais ils ont besoin d'un coup de main._

– _Comment ça ?_

– _La créature que tu as vue était un prisonnier qui leur a dérobé un appareil. Ils doivent le capturer avant qu'il ne cause trop de dégâts._

– _Que veulent-ils que l'on fasse ! Nous ne pouvons pas le suivre._

– _Toi non, mais moi si !_

– _Je t'en prie Ianto, je ne veux pas te perdre._

– _Jack, je dois les aider._

– _Peux-tu être en danger ?_

– _Je n'en sais rien, les Gardiens m'ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas assurer ma protection, mais je sais me défendre._

– _Les Gardiens ?_

– _Oui, c'est comment ça qu'ils se font appeler. Je dois y aller Jack, fais-moi confiance. Quand nous l'auront attrapé, je pourrai revenir._

– _Et si ce n'est pas le cas, imagine qu'ils t'aient piégé volontairement !_

– _Je n'ai pas le choix, tu devrais le comprendre, si je ne tente rien… Je t'aime Jack, ne l'oublie pas._

Le silence se fit de nouveau et le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard de Tosh. Une larme roula sur sa joue et la jeune femme l'essuya de son pouce.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

– Il est parti.

– Mais où ?

– Ils ont besoin de lui.

– Qui çà ? fit-elle ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

– Les Gardiens, il m'a dit qu'il devait les aider.

Tosh le regarda un instant. Elle était un peu perdue. En quoi Ianto pouvait-il les aider ? Owen arriva à ce moment-là et fut surpris par l'ambiance triste qui régnait dans le bureau.

– Euh ! fit-il, quelqu'un est mort ?

Jack leva les yeux vers lui et ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau. Tosh se redressa et le fusilla du regard. Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une solution. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à essayer de décrypter les nouvelles données, mais le soir, ils n'avaient toujours rien de concret.

La semaine se termina sans que Ianto n'ait contacté le Capitaine. Celui-ci commençait à désespérer de retrouver son amant, ses nuits étaient très agitées et le peu de temps qu'il arrivait à dormir ne lui permettait pas de se reposer correctement. Il se rendait au Hub sans réfléchir, lisait ses dossiers sans vraiment les comprendre, saluait ses collègues sans les voir. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Un matin, l'alarme se déclencha alors qu'il était seul et il se rendit sur place, mais il ne fut pas aussi prudent que d'habitude et cette fois, Ianto n'était pas là pour le protéger. Jack mourut dans cette allée sombre et son dernier mot fut le prénom de son amant.

Quand il revint à lui dans la souffrance de la résurrection, il était sur la table de la baie médicale. Tosh et Owen l'avaient trouvé après l'avoir cherché dans toute la ville. La jeune femme avait suivi son trajet puis finalement, ils étaient passés par cette allée et l'avait découvert, gisant dans son sang. Les yeux vitreux, il les fixa quelques instants avant de fermer les paupières. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre, il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Il appelait la mort désespérément, mais elle se refusait toujours à lui.

Il resta à l'infirmerie pendant deux jours, Owen ne comprenait pas, Jack aurait dû aller mieux, ses blessures étaient maintenant guéries, mais il semblait toujours aussi faible si ce n'est plus. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que le Capitaine ne portait pas son bracelet et les efforts qu'il faisait pour contacter Ianto l'épuisaient d'une manière alarmante.

Soudain, le moniteur se mit à biper, indiquant un tracé plat, une fois de plus, Jack venait de mourir. Owen se précipita, vite rejoint par Tosh qui s'inquiétait. Elle remarqua l'absence de l'appareil et monta rapidement dans le bureau. Quand elle redescendit le Capitaine avait repris douloureusement connaissance. Elle lui attacha le bracelet au poignet et passa sa main sur sa joue.

– Jack, tu savais ce qu'il se produirait, crois-tu que Ianto accepterait que tu te tortures autant.

Peu à peu, l'immortel retrouva ses forces et put enfin quitter la baie médicale. Il resta auprès de la jeune femme, la regardant analyser les données. Soudain, il la vit se redresser et fixer un point. Il suivit son regard et se leva brusquement. Ianto était visible mais ses contours n'étaient pas définis, il ressemblait à un être éthéré, mais c'était bien lui. Jack s'avança et s'arrêta près de lui. Tosh le suivit, rapidement rejointe par Owen qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait.

– _Jack, je vais bien, _fit-il à son esprit.

– _Où étais-tu, ça fait des jours que tu as disparu !_

– _Ils ont besoin de moi, je te l'ai dit._

– _Moi aussi !_

– _Je sais, mais il n'y a que moi qui puisse les aider. J'ai entendu tes appels, mais je ne pouvais pas te répondre. Ils ont fait en sorte que tu puisses me voir, mais ce n'est que momentané. Ils veulent te prouver leur bonne volonté. Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance et cesse de te torturer, Tosh a raison, écoute-la._

– _Mais tu me manques tellement._

– _Toi aussi, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point. Ils m'ont montré ta mort, je t'en prie, sois plus prudent, je ne peux pas te protéger. Je dois partir maintenant, ne m'oublie pas._

– Ianto, fit le Capitaine, des larmes roulant sur ses joues

Le Gallois venait de disparaître de nouveau, laissant un grand vide dans le cœur de l'immortel. Tosh le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Owen passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en proie à une profonde réflexion, puis retourna à l'infirmerie.

Comme il l'avait promis, Jack fit plus attention, mais il se jeta à corps perdu dans toutes les interventions qui se présentaient. Il voulait faire taire la douleur de l'absence de son amant.

Un matin, Tosh arriva dans la base et constata que la CCTV était allumée et affichait les images des archives. Un peu inquiète, elle suivit le Capitaine qui tournait autour de la table. Il s'arrêta devant l'artéfact, semblant réfléchir. Rapidement, elle courut le rejoindre et arriva à temps pour l'empêcher de le prendre.

Il la regarda, elle vit son regard vide de toute expression, un regard de douleur et d'angoisse. Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle jusque dans son bureau. Il devait se reposer, il devait faire confiance au Gallois.

– Jack, je voudrais que tu viennes dîner avec moi ce soir, fit-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

– Merci Tosh, mais je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai aussi besoin de parler de lui. Tu me ferais plaisir en acceptant, il me manque aussi, dit-elle en essayant d'être convaincante.

– Ok, si tu insistes.

– Bien, je viendrai te chercher à 19 h à moins que tu préfères que l'on se retrouve quelque part !

– Oui, si tu le veux bien, viens me rejoindre à la _Bayside_.

– D'accord, fit-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Ce soir, elle serait de sortie avec son patron et elle en profiterait pour essayer de lui rendre son irrésistible sourire.

Elle retourna à son poste et continua ses analyses. Elle avait quelques pistes concernant l'artéfact et elle était sûre de toucher à la solution. Plusieurs symboles étaient identiques à ceux du bracelet, ce qui laissait supposer que ce n'était pas sans rapport. Le soir, elle quitta les locaux à 17 h pour rentrer se préparer pour la soirée.

De son côté, le Capitaine monta sur le toit du bâtiment, restant immobile sur les poutrelles, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les toits de la ville. Il aurait voulu hurler sa douleur, mais aucun son ne passait ses lèvres. Ianto n'aurait pas voulu cela, il devait lui faire confiance. Après un long moment, il redescendit et partit prendre une douche puis s'habilla pour la sortie prévue.

Quand il arriva au restaurant, il croisa des jeunes gens qui se retournaient en sifflant sur Tosh qui l'attendait déjà. Lorsqu'ils virent le Capitaine la prendre dans ses bras et poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ils s'arrêtèrent et les regardèrent d'un air envieux puis continuèrent leur chemin en silence, intimidés par cet homme charismatique et séduisant.

La jeune femme s'écarta doucement, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce baiser, mais Jack avait le regard pétillant et un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

– Pardonne-moi, fit-il, mais je ne supporte pas ce genre de réaction. Maintenant, s'ils te croisent de nouveau, je pense qu'ils te respecteront.

– Que dirait Ianto ? demanda Tosh.

– Je pense que ça l'aurait amusé ! Il aurait pu le faire à ma place tel que je le connais.

– Vous êtes deux gamins, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, fit-elle en riant.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et un serveur les accompagna jusqu'à la terrasse. La soirée était douce et les étoiles commençaient à apparaître sur le velours du ciel. Un bref instant, le visage de Jack se ferma au souvenir de sa soirée avec Ianto, mais la jeune femme se rappela à lui et il discuta avec entrain. Il lui raconta des anecdotes de ses voyages, sur les mondes qu'il avait visités, sur les personnes qu'il avait appréciées et même aimées. Plus il parlait, puis Tosh se disait qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Tout naturellement, la conversation se porta sur le Gallois.

– Je peux te demander quelque chose ? fit-elle en le dévisageant.

– Oui, bien sûr !

– Si tu estimes que cela ne me regarde pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire, tu me connais, je suis curieuse.

– Ok, pose ta question !

– Comment as-tu rencontré Ianto ?

– Un soir, j'étais en chasse, un Weevil se baladait dans le parc et j'ai eu maille à partir avec lui. Ianto était dans le coin et il est venu m'aider.

– Et que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

– Rien ce soir-là, j'ai ramené la créature et je suis rentré à la base, mais le lendemain, il m'attendait avec une tasse de café à la porte de l'office.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il voulait que je l'engage, je pensais pourtant vous l'avoir dit.

– Oui, mais tu nous as simplement précisé qu'il venait de Londres et que tu ne voulais pas de lui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ton revirement, tu semblais décidé à ne pas l'embaucher.

– C'est vrai, plusieurs fois, je l'ai trouvé sur ma route, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit où j'ai ramené Myfanwy. Nous avons eu un contact plutôt brutal lorsque je suis tombé, mais ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là a éclipsé tout le reste et je l'ai engagé.

– Tu l'aimais déjà à cette époque ?

– Non, je ne peux pas dire ça, je dirais plutôt qu'il m'attirait, les sentiments sont venus plus tard presque naturellement.

– Et lui ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait depuis le premier jour. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi toutes ces questions, je croyais que tu voulais parler de Ianto.

– C'est ce que l'on fait, non ! fit-elle espiègle.

– Ok, je vois, tu veux que je me rappelle les bons moments, c'est ça !

– C'est le meilleur moyen pour que tu n'oublies pas à quel point il t'aime. Alors pense uniquement à toutes les choses positives que vous avez vécues, je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il voudrait. Il n'aimerait pas que tu te morfondes dans l'attente de son retour.

– Tosh, tu aurais dû être psy, tu as raté ta vocation.

– Oh non, je ne le pense pas ! Il n'y a que les amis que je veuille aider, j'ai mes propres soucis sans pour autant m'embarrasser de ceux de personnes qui ne me sont rien. Bien, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, j'ai passé une excellente soirée, mais voudrais-tu me raccompagner, demain, j'ai encore du boulot qui m'attend.

– D'accord, Madame, fit Jack en se levant, vos désirs sont des ordres.

Ils partirent dans un éclat de rire, faisant se retourner les clients présents dans le restaurant. Le Capitaine alla régler la note et aida la jeune femme à mettre son manteau puis lui ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'elle sorte. Il la raccompagna à son domicile avec son véhicule et s'assura qu'elle était bien rentrée chez elle avant de retourner à pied à l'appartement du Gallois. Cette soirée lui avait fait du bien et il sourit en repensant à la ténacité de sa collègue.

En arrivant dans le salon de Ianto, il se sentait apaisé. Après s'être fait un café, il s'installa sur le canapé et écouta la musique que diffusait la chaîne. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à capter un signe de son amant, mais au bout d'un moment, force fut de constater qu'il était seul. Il se leva péniblement, éteignit l'appareil, prit une douche et se coucha, espérant que le lendemain, Ianto lui donnerait des nouvelles.

Mais de nouveau, le Gallois resta silencieux et les jours s'égrainèrent, mornes et monotones pour le Capitaine. Plusieurs alertes s'étaient déclenchées et il avait repris les chasses, mais plus prudemment cette fois.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Un matin, Tosh vint le rejoindre dans son bureau, elle semblait d'humeur joyeuse, un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

– Jack, j'ai trouvé, fit-elle en entrant.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Je sais comment fonctionne l'appareil !

– Explique !

– Tu vois ceci, fit-elle en pointant le doigt sur la photo.

– Quoi, ça ?

– Oui et bien, je crois que c'est la clé de tout.

– Tu en es sûre, il faudrait que l'on essaie alors, répondit le Capitaine.

Owen, qui arrivait, ne comprit que les derniers mots et s'arrêta brusquement, les voyant très près l'un de l'autre.

– Euh ! fit-il, je reviendrai plus tard.

– Non, viens, il faut que tu participes, dit Tosh en se tournant vers lui.

– Je ne suis pas sûr, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

– Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda Jack assez étonné.

– Je ne suis pas vraiment pour une partie à trois, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le Capitaine et Tosh se mirent à rire. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme se tourna et le regarda.

– Tu n'as rien compris, pouffa-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment fonctionne l'artéfact et Jack m'a dit qu'il fallait essayer, c'est tout. Ce que tu peux avoir les idées mal placées !

– Oh ! fit-il, désolé, mais à ma place, tu aurais pu comprendre la même chose.

– Approche-toi, dit le Capitaine en reprenant son sérieux. Regarde, d'après Tosh, c'est ça qui est la source de tous nos problèmes. D'après ce qu'elle a pu en déduire, il semblerait que cet appareil utilise une fissure dans le continuum espace-temps pour permettre le passage d'un monde à l'autre.

– Oui, c'est ça, enchérit la jeune femme. Cet appareil semble désynchroniser les univers et créerait des sortes de portes.

– Donc, fit Owen, il suffirait d'enlever cette pièce, mais nous ne savons pas où est Ianto ! Il faut attendre qu'il soit ici pour le faire sinon, Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

– Jack, fit la jeune femme, dès que tu as un contact, préviens-moi, je lui expliquerai ce que l'on pense faire. Mais si les Gardiens ont encore besoin de lui, je ne sais pas s'ils nous laisseront partir !

– Ce n'est pas un problème, le principal, c'est qu'on puisse le ramener sans qu'il soit blessé, répondit le Capitaine. Pour ce qui est de lui expliquer, je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux. Ok, alors garde tout ça précieusement et je te tiens au courant.

Tous trois se redressèrent. Tosh remarqua une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux de son leader. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu aussi heureux. Cela se lisait sur son visage, ils avaient enfin une possibilité de récupérer le Gallois. Brusquement, une nouvelle alarme se déclencha et la jeune femme se précipita sur son ordinateur. On aurait dit que la faille était prise de hoquets, faisant des pics plus ou moins importants. Elle nota le lieu où était apparue la singularité et Jack se précipita vers le garage, accompagné par Owen.

Arrivés sur les docks, ils se laissèrent guidé par la jeune informaticienne. Soudain, une lumière aveuglante les surprit dans leur progression et ils fermèrent les yeux, se protégeant le visage de la main.

– Tosh, c'est la même lumière, va dans les archives et prépare-toi, lança Jack.

La jeune femme obéit et se rendit le plus vite possible dans la pièce puis s'immobilisa devant l'artéfact, prête à retirer la pièce incriminée.

De leur côté, le Capitaine et Owen étaient toujours soumis au bombardement lumineux puis l'immortel aperçut le Gallois.

– Vas-y Tosh, cria-t-il par l'oreillette.

Elle s'exécuta, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Si elle avait fait une erreur, elle risquait de tuer son collègue. Elle attrapa la pièce et l'enleva de son logement. L'artéfact émit un petit sifflement, devint légèrement luminescent puis le silence se fit.

Sur les docks, la lumière s'éteignit également, laissant un flou lumineux dans les yeux des trois personnes encore présentes. Jack cligna des paupières, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait puis se précipita et enlaça Ianto qui restait comme hébété.

Sans se préoccuper de la présence de Owen, il l'embrassa passionnément, laissant ses larmes couler. Le Gallois répondit au baiser, lui aussi très ému de sentir les bras de son amant le serrer contre lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs regards se vrillèrent, Jack glissa ses doigts, de la pommette à la mâchoire, ayant du mal à croire qu'il l'avait récupéré.

– Mon Dieu Ianto, ce que tu as pu me manquer !

– Toi aussi Jack, mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, ils avaient promis de me laisser partir, nous n'avons pas attrapé la créature et maintenant, je ne pourrai plus le faire.

– C'est sans importance, on trouvera un autre moyen pour les aider. Je te le promets, mais pour le moment, tu rentres avec nous, fit-il en se tournant vers le médecin qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

– Salut Owen, comment vas-tu ? demanda Ianto.

– Euh ! Bien, bien.

– Allez ! Tout le monde en voiture, nous rentrons.

– Jack, fit Tosh, Jack est-ce que tout va bien !

– Oui, je ramène l'oiseau au nid, répondit le Capitaine en souriant à son amant.

Ils reprirent le SUV et rentrèrent à la base. Quand ils arrivèrent au garage, la jeune femme les attendait et se précipita dans les bras du Gallois, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

– Ianto, fit-elle entre deux sanglots, ne nous fais plus jamais un coup pareil ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer dans quel état tu nous as mis.

– Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été assez prudent, mais je ne craignais rien.

– Ce n'est pas sûr, j'ai fait des recherches, sais-tu ce que tu poursuivais ?

– Non, mais les Gardiens…

– Au diable les Gardiens, Ianto ! Ils ne t'ont pas dit le plus important, fit-elle en s'emportant brusquement. Monte, je vais t'expliquer.

Elle le lâcha et partit d'un pas décidé, laissant les trois hommes surpris par sa réaction. La tension qui l'avait fait avancer semblait s'effondrer et le Capitaine était convaincu qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas et la retrouvèrent à son poste. Ianto se dirigea vers la cuisine et leur prépara du café. Lorsqu'il revint près d'eux, ils l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire et prirent leur tasse, humant l'odeur avec délectation. Puis ils reportèrent leur attention sur ce que leur disait la jeune femme. Effectivement, les Gardiens n'avaient pas vraiment été sincères avec lui, l'être qu'ils poursuivaient était une créature qui avait la disparition de plusieurs mondes à son actif et il semblait que la Terre soit sa prochaine cible.

Le Gallois ne comprenait pas, ils avaient semblé ouverts et avenants et il leur avait fait confiance. En fait, ils s'étaient servis de lui, peu leur importaient que la Terre disparaisse, ils voulaient juste récupérer leur prisonnier à tout prix. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il avait été en danger bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il aurait pu mourir et ne plus revoir Jack. Il leva les yeux sur son amant qui comprit son tourment. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

– Viens, dit-il, je te ramène chez toi, tu as besoin de te reposer. Tosh, Owen, fermez tout et rentrez chez vous, nous avons tous besoin de décompresser. À demain.

Il prit le bras du jeune homme et l'entraîna avec lui vers l'ascenseur invisible. La dalle s'ébranla doucement et les remonta à la surface. Ils traversèrent la place et entrèrent dans l'immeuble de Ianto. Une fois dans l'appartement, Jack mit un peu de musique comme il en avait pris l'habitude pendant l'absence de son amant puis revint vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il respira l'odeur de sa peau et embrassa son cou, sentant le jeune homme se détendre peu à peu.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et le Capitaine la but en lui caressant doucement la nuque du bout des doigts. Ianto leva les yeux et se perdit dans le regard azur qui le détaillait. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de son amant, le serrant contre lui.

– Tu m'as manqué, fit-il dans un souffle.

– Toi aussi Ianto, je n'imaginais pas que j'arriverais à vivre sans toi. En fait, heureusement que Tosh était là.

– Comment ça ? fit le Gallois en s'écartant.

– Ne t'en fais pas, elle m'a juste remonté le moral, elle m'a montré comment supporter ton absence, c'est tout. Que croyais-tu, que je l'avais mise dans mon lit ! Mais pour qui me prends-tu ?

– Je ne sais plus, fit Ianto un peu déboussolé.

– Ah si, par contre, je l'ai embrassée ! fit-il l'œil brillant.

– Tu as quoi ?

– Jaloux ? demanda le Capitaine.

– Oui, répondit le Gallois dans un murmure.

L'immortel jubilait, mais bien vite, il s'aperçut que son amant souffrait de cette confidence.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Un soir, elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner au restaurant parce qu'elle avait envie de parler de toi. Lorsque je suis arrivé, des jeunes gens la sifflaient de manière assez inconvenante et j'ai pris sur moi de leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Tu imagines leur réaction !

– Oui, assez bien et Tosh, qu'en a-t-elle pensé ?

– Elle a été surprise et m'a demandé comment tu aurais réagi !

– Et…

– Je lui ai dit que tu aurais pu le faire à ma place si tu avais été là, je ne pense pas que tu acceptes ce genre de comportement envers une de tes amies, je me trompe ?

– Non, tu as raison. Mais dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

– Je t'ai attendu, que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être…

– Non Ianto, ne dis pas ce que je pense que tu vas dire, le coupa le Capitaine, je ne suis pas porté sur le sexe au point d'aller voir ailleurs en ton absence.

– Pardonne-moi, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis parti, je l'aurais compris.

– Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles, tremblantes, du jeune homme, goûtant le plaisir de le sentir tout contre lui de nouveau. Son désir s'éveilla et Ianto s'en rendit compte. Il l'embrassa plus passionnément, taquinant les lèvres du bout de la langue jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'ouvrent pour la laisser rejoindre sa consœur. Les mains se firent vagabondes, partant à la découverte de la peau du partenaire. Les chemises tombèrent sur le sol, laissant libre accès aux lèvres de Ianto qui quittèrent la bouche pour s'aventurer sur le torse de son compagnon, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du Capitaine, accueillant la douce chaleur avec délectation. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il pensait ne plus goûter à ce bonheur de le caresser de nouveau. La main du Gallois glissa le long de sa taille, jusqu'au bas-ventre puis dans l'aine, mais Jack lui saisit le poignet et arrêta son geste. Le jeune homme le fixa sans comprendre.

– Tu m'as bien dit que je ne faisais que des promesses, souffla l'immortel, provoquant un sourire de son amant.

Il l'entraîna dans la chambre et le poussa doucement sur le lit, s'allongeant contre lui, le caressant, se réappropriant la peau sucrée de son torse. Ianto gémissait doucement, se tendant peu à peu sous les doigts qui se faisaient promeneurs, glissant le long de son cou, taquinant ses tétons durcis. La bouche du Capitaine vint les remplacer pendant qu'ils continuaient leur lente ballade sur les abdominaux jusqu'au bas-ventre. Lorsque le poignet glissa le long du sexe désireux, un râle s'échappa de la gorge du Gallois, tirant un sourire à son amant qui le sentait perdre pied peu à peu.

Les lèvres continuèrent leur descente vers l'objet de son désir puis il passa sa langue sur la longueur, titillant le gland avant de prendre le sexe suintant dans sa bouche, provoquant une décharge dans le corps de Ianto qui dut se retenir de ne pas jouir sur-le-champ. La chaude humidité qui l'entourait faisait monter des sensations dans son corps, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du Capitaine, accompagnant le mouvement de va-et-vient. Sensuellement, mais inexorablement, son amant l'amenait à l'extase par des caresses savamment prodiguées.

Il quitta le sexe sous le grognement du Gallois pour remonter prendre ses lèvres et se perdit dans son regard bleu. Il voulait faire durer l'instant, mais il avait également envie de le faire sien, il repartit donc vers le membre abandonné pour s'en saisir de nouveau, lui accordant moult attentions, accélérant le mouvement pour le ralentir ensuite, sentant son amant se tendre sous ses doigts. La jouissance montait inexorablement et lorsqu'elle explosa, Ianto se déversa dans la bouche de l'immortel, ses doigts agrippant la couette du lit. Un long râle accompagna la délivrance et des spasmes violents parcoururent son corps.

Après quelques allées et venues, le Capitaine quitta le membre radouci, venant reprendre les lèvres du Gallois, lui faisant partager le goût de sa semence et le serra contre lui avec un léger soupir.

– Que disais-tu des promesses ? fit-il taquin.

– Mettons que je n'ai rien dit, fit Ianto en reprenant pied dans la réalité.

Il se lova dans les bras de son amant, respirant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué puis caressa son torse du bout de ses doigts, faisant naître un nouveau désir dans leur deux corps. Il releva la tête et regarda le visage de son compagnon, glissant doucement sur la peau.

– _Aime-moi,_ fit-il à son esprit. _J'ai envie de t'appartenir de nouveau._

Jack lui sourit et reprit ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Ses mains se firent caresse, provoquant de nouvelles sensations chez son partenaire. Il avait envie de lui, mais il prit son temps, il ne voulait rien précipiter, il était dans ses bras et rien ne l'en ferait partir, il voulait l'aimer jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Délicatement, il quitta la bouche pour goûter le cou puis la clavicule, reprenant doucement le chemin du torse de son compagnon.

Ianto saisit une de ses mains et porta ses doigts à sa bouche, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'il attendait. L'autre main du Capitaine continua sa course vers l'aine du jeune homme, glissant lentement dans l'entrejambe et le Gallois écarta les cuisses pour laisser le passage à la main baladeuse. Il soupira quand un doigt se posa sur son anneau de chair, en dessinant les contours mais sans y pénétrer. La bouche du Capitaine vint reprendre ses lèvres, retirant ses doigts humides pour les remplacer par sa langue qui s'en alla à la rencontre de celle de son amant.

Sa main descendit jusqu'à l'intimité du jeune homme, caressant de nouveau l'entrée convoitée. Il quitta la bouche pour venir rejoindre les doigts, en glissant un délicatement, léchant le membre durci sur toute sa longueur, descendant lentement sur les bourses puis la langue se joignit aux doigts. Ianto, un instant surpris par la sensation, se cambra, mais bien vite, il se détendit, laissant les doigts et la langue le fouiller doucement. Lorsqu'il entra le troisième, le Capitaine commença de lents va-et-vient, cherchant le point sensible du Gallois. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il reprit son sexe et appliqua les mêmes mouvements que ceux de ses doigts.

Ianto se tendait sous les diverses sensations qui déferlaient dans son corps. Il ne savait plus où il en était et ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.

– Jack, souffla-t-il, viens.

Le Capitaine délaissa le sexe puis tendit le bras vers la table de nuit et prit le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir. De sa main libre, il enduisit sa virilité puis se déplaça entre les jambes de son partenaire. Il retira ses doigts et se présenta devant l'entrée, glissant par petites touches dans le corps accueillant.

– Humm… oui, viens, fit Ianto en se cambrant de plus belle.

Jack continua sa lente progression, bien trop lente au goût du Gallois qui voulait le sentir en lui, tout au fond de lui. Quand il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, le Capitaine se pencha et prit les lèvres de son amour, restant quelques instants sans bouger puis il débuta de lents va-et-vient que le jeune homme accompagna par des ondulations du bassin.

– Plus vite… souffla Ianto et Jack s'exécuta.

Peu à peu, les coups de reins se firent plus rapides, plus brutaux aussi, arrachant des gémissements au Gallois qui s'agrippait à la couette qui glissait sous ses doigts. La jouissance montait rapidement, les mouvements se firent plus erratiques. Se sentant proche de l'extase, Jack prit le sexe de son amant et commença à le masturber au même rythme que celui de son bassin. Des étoiles explosèrent derrière ses paupières closes, lorsque dans un cri, il se libéra dans le corps du jeune homme. Ianto le suivit presque aussitôt et se déversa dans sa main, éclaboussant son ventre du feu de ses passions.

Le corps secoué de spasmes, Jack resta quelques instants en appui sur les mains, les yeux mi-clos puis il se retira doucement et s'allongea près du Gallois, passant sa main sur son torse humide et caressa sa joue avant de prendre ses lèvres. Lentement, ils reprirent leur souffle et laissèrent leurs cœurs se calmer.

– Je t'aime Ianto, fit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu vois ce qui arrive quand tu t'absentes trop longtemps !

– Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de partir. Mais dis-moi, j'ai été parti combien de jours, là-bas, le temps semblait différent.

– Soixante-seize jours et trois heures, fit le Capitaine le plus sérieusement du monde.

– Quelle précision ! Mais tu n'as pas donné le nombre de minutes, fit Ianto en esquissant un sourire.

– Je vais t'en mettre des minutes, moi ! lança Jack les yeux rieurs. Je t'aime Ianto, fit-il en le serrant contre lui.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et le Gallois posa sa tête sur son torse, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur.

– Je t'aime aussi Jack, fit-il en baillant doucement.

Peu à peu, il glissa dans le sommeil, à l'abri dans les bras de son amant et Jack le suivit peu après, rassuré de l'avoir retrouvé.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

Au matin, quand il se réveilla, le Capitaine regarda Ianto dormir paisiblement. Le sentiment de solitude qui l'avait accompagné tout au long des jours de son absence s'était envolé, ne restait que le bonheur de l'avoir près de lui. Il resserra son étreinte, faisant grogner le jeune homme qui se lova un peu plus contre lui et soupira doucement, passant son bras sur son ventre. Ses doigts caressèrent délicatement la peau et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard azur qui lui avait tant manqué. Avec un sourire, il se redressa et vint embrasser ses lèvres.

– Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

– Oui, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Tu ne dois plus me laisser, murmura le Capitaine, j'ai trop souffert de ton absence.

– Tu sais bien que je ne l'ai pas fait de mon plein gré !

– Oui, mais tu ne voulais pas revenir.

– Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais les Gardiens m'avaient promis de m'aider et le temps ne passait pas de la même manière là-bas, je suis désolé.

– Tu n'y es pour rien, mais quand nous retournerons à la base, je verrai comment je peux rentrer en contact avec eux. Mais je dois dire que même si j'appréciais tes contacts, je préfère quand même ta chaleur. À un moment, je passais mon temps à frissonner au point que Owen me dévisageait en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

– Je sais, mais au moins, tu pouvais me sentir, ce n'était pas mon cas. Tu m'as vu deux fois, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir d'eux.

– Comment ça deux fois ? s'enquit le Capitaine.

Il réfléchit un instant puis se frappa le front. Ce n'était pas une hallucination qu'il avait eue, c'était bien Ianto qu'il avait vu la première fois.

– J'ai eu peur de ta première réaction, quand je t'ai vu sur le sol, je me suis dit que j'avais fait une erreur, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réapparu, te voir dans cet état m'a fait trop de mal. Je ne le supportais pas. En fait, tu es passé à travers moi, c'est ce qui t'a arrêté.

– J'avais cru avoir rêvé, j'avais tellement mal que je croyais… J'ai eu brusquement très froid, je ne comprenais pas.

– Chut… fit Ianto en l'embrassant tendrement. Je suis là maintenant.

Le Gallois le prit dans ses bras et se serra contre son cœur. Le Capitaine laissa couler ses larmes qui tombèrent sur le torse du jeune homme. Puis peu à peu, il se calma et se détendit, il ne voulait plus se montrer faible, mais il aimait Ianto à un point qui dépassait l'entendement, jamais il n'avait été attaché à quelqu'un à ce point.

– Jack, je voudrais me lever, il faut que je fasse du café et nous devons aller au Hub.

– J'aimerais plutôt rester dans tes bras.

– Je sais, moi aussi, mais n'oublie pas que nous avons un destructeur de mondes dans la nature et que maintenant, je ne peux plus le suivre.

– Très bien, alors on y va, fit le Capitaine en se redressant.

Il sortit du lit et regarda son amant quitter la chambre en tenue d'Adam. Il alla prendre une douche rapide et le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il l'enserra dans ses bras, caressant son torse tendrement. Ianto s'appuya contre lui en soupirant, il était bien.

– Au fait, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être installé ici, souffla Jack avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

– Bien sûr que non, tu es chez toi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, fit le jeune homme.

Le Capitaine le tourna pour qu'il le regarde, il avait des mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis longtemps, mais il n'arrivait pas à les prononcer. Ianto l'interrogea du regard, soudain inquiet de son silence. Il s'écarta doucement, posant ses mains à plat sur le torse de son compagnon, cherchant dans ses yeux la réponse à ses questions. Mais Jack restait silencieux et son regard ne parlait pas. Il sentit des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, annonciateurs d'un mauvais pressentiment.

– Tu ne veux pas rester, c'est ça ! souffla Ianto devant le silence de son amant.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. Écoute, chaque jour de ton absence, j'ai vécu dans ton appartement en me disant qu'au moins, tu pourrais être près de moi. Je me disais qu'en étant dans ton environnement, ce serait un peu comme si tu étais là.

– Mais alors, que veux-tu exactement ?

– Je voudrais vivre avec toi Ianto, je voudrais m'endormir à tes côtés et me réveiller dans tes bras, je voudrais…

Le Gallois posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer et l'embrassa tendrement, le poids sur son cœur s'envolant sous l'accélération de ses battements.

Puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Ianto se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon. Son avenir allait changer, il allait vivre avec son amant, il ne le quitterait plus jamais.

– Il faudrait vraiment que l'on se prépare, fit-il doucement, nous avons du boulot. Pour le reste, nous en reparlerons.

– Ok, mais je voudrais d'abord mon café si tu veux bien.

– Oui, évidemment, dit Ianto en se tournant pour servir la boisson.

Il lui tendit sa tasse et prit la sienne puis partit dans le salon et s'appuya à la baie vitrée.

– Heureusement que personne ne peut te voir, fit Jack en le rejoignant.

– Pourquoi ? demanda le Gallois.

– Eh bien, comment dire, tu es un peu… nu !

Ianto rougit légèrement et fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se promener ainsi dévêtu, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait bien. Il avait retrouvé son appartement, son amant et de plus, il ne vivrait plus seul, ils allaient construire une vie à deux.

– Au fait, Jack, peux-tu me dire comment cela se fait que je puisse t'entendre lorsque tu te sers de la télépathie, je n'ai pas cette faculté !

– C'est simple, j'entre dans son esprit pour y glisser mes paroles, mais si tu ne souhaites pas que je le fasse, il te suffit d'imaginer des portes fermées et je ne les passerai pas. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas…

– Non, je ne t'en veux absolument pas, mais je voulais comprendre. Donc, je peux te parler, tu m'entendras, mais pour que tu ais mes pensées et pour entendre les tiennes, il faut que j'ouvre mon esprit, c'est bien ça !

– Oui. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait avant que tu disparaisses. Les pensées de chacun sont privées et je n'ai pas besoin de les connaître. Mais de mon côté, je reste toujours ouvert, cela me permet de capter les appels qui pourraient me parvenir. Quelquefois, une personne en danger peut faire une demande inconsciente, je peux l'entendre et donc intervenir.

– Ok, j'ai compris, répondit le Gallois. Donc, je laisse les portes ouvertes !

– Oui, aussi longtemps que tu voudras que j'entre.

– Je crois que tu n'es pas prêt de trouver porte close, fit le jeune homme en souriant. Une dernière chose, risques-tu quelque chose lorsque tu utilises la télépathie ?

– Comment ça ? fit le Capitaine un peu surpris par la question.

– Quand j'étais là-bas, tu avais besoin du bracelet, commença Ianto.

– Oui, parce qu'il s'agissait d'un univers différent, ici, c'est autre chose, les pensées n'ont pas à traverser l'espace-temps, ne t'en fais pas, je ne risque absolument rien et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Tendrement, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, puis il retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

Une fois prêts, ils quittèrent l'appartement. Jack alla directement à la base et Ianto fit un détour par le centre-ville pour acheter le petit déjeuner de l'équipe. Les habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Déjà la veille, ses équipiers avaient eu l'air d'avoir apprécié le retour de son excellent café et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse après tous ces longs jours loin des bras de son amant, mais pourtant si près de lui en pensées.

Quand il passa le sas, Tosh leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le café et fit la distribution. La jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue, visiblement heureuse de sa présence et Owen le remercia, contrairement à son habitude. Puis le Gallois monta voir le Capitaine. Celui était déjà plongé dans ses dossiers mais le regarda venir à lui, se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait passé tellement de jours à espérer son retour qu'il profitait des moindres moments près de lui pour le toucher, le caresser, l'embrasser. Ils avaient du temps à rattraper et ne s'en priveraient pas. Après avoir goûté ses lèvres, Jack but son café avec un soupir de bien-être, faisant sourire le jeune homme.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. À la base, le travail avait repris sur les dossiers en attente et le soir, les deux amants se donnaient l'un à l'autre dans une frénésie de baisers et de caresses.

Alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver dans la salle informatique, l'alarme se déclencha soudain et ils se précipitèrent au poste de Tosh qui cherchait déjà la raison de l'activation. Une nouvelle baisse de tension se fit dans toute la base et ils se regardèrent, légèrement inquiets. Jack se précipita dans les archives, suivi par ses coéquipiers et lorsqu'il poussa la porte, la lumière était intense.

– _Vous n'avez pas tenu votre parole,_ entendit-il dans son esprit.

– Vous ne l'aviez pas prévenu du danger, répondit Jack de vive voix, faisant sursauter les autres membres de l'équipe.

– _Le destructeur est toujours en liberté, il nous faut l'arrêter._

– Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? Nous aurions pu vous aider, mais prendre mon ami en otage n'était pas la bonne solution.

– _Il avait touché le Spacetron et nous l'avons détecté._

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea le Capitaine en regardant l'objet en question. Comment ça marche ?

– _Il permet de passer un univers à un autre. Nous nous en servons pour récupérer les prisonniers que nous devons ramener et garder, mais le destructeur a déjoué notre surveillance et il nous en a volé un. Par contre, nous ignorons d'où provient celui que vous avez._

– Il a été trouvé sur un humain avec le bracelet, tout près de la faille de Cardiff. Nous ne savions pas qu'il fonctionnait et encore moins de quoi il s'agissait.

Jack commençait à se sentir de plus en plus faible. La concentration épuisait son énergie même s'il n'utilisait pas la télépathie pour répondre. Tosh s'en aperçut et se précipita vers la table, saisissant le bracelet pour lui mettre au poignet. Le Capitaine eut un étourdissement et Ianto le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

L'immortel leva les yeux vers son amant, croisant son regard inquiet. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, en tentant de le rassurer, mais rien n'y fit. Une larme coula doucement et le Gallois l'embrassa sur le front.

– _Nous avons besoin de votre aide,_ reprit son interlocuteur. _Nous ne pouvons pas être physiquement dans votre monde._

– Je vais voir comment je peux faire, dit le Capitaine en se redressant, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas de solution. Tant que votre fugitif ne sera pas détecté chez nous, nous ne ferons rien.

– _Bien, je vous aurais prévenu. Il a déjà détruit quatre mondes et le prochain sur sa liste, c'est le vôtre. Faites votre choix !_

La lumière s'éteignit, laissant l'obscurité et le silence dans la pièce. Ianto aida l'immortel à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à son bureau. Pendant le trajet, ils restèrent silencieux. Le Gallois s'inquiétait et Jack réfléchissait. Il ne voyait qu'une seule solution, mais elle passait par son départ et pour le moment, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il venait de retrouver son amant et n'avait pas l'intention de le quitter.

– Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Ianto.

– Je n'en sais rien encore, mais je n'aurai peut-être pas d'autre choix que d'y aller.

– Tu n'y penses pas, tu ne vas pas me laisser !

– Ianto, tu ne peux pas y retourner. Moi, je ne crains rien, tu le sais bien.

– Non, Jack, il n'en est pas question. J'ai vu ce que cette énergie pouvait te faire, je ne veux pas te perdre.

– Je reviendrai, ne t'en fais pas, je reviens toujours. S'il n'y a pas d'autre solution…

– Non, tu ne peux pas, le coupa le Gallois.

– Nous devons protéger la Terre, Ianto. C'est notre travail.

– Et moi, que vais-je devenir si tu ne reviens pas ? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

– On aura toujours la télépathie en attendant de trouver le moyen de me ramener définitivement. Ils ont vu que l'on avait compris le fonctionnement de leur appareil, je me doute qu'une fois là-bas, ils sauront m'empêcher de revenir.

Le jeune homme se blottit dans ses bras, l'enserrant pour le rapprocher de lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'ils soient séparés, il ne le supporterait pas, mais d'un autre côté, Jack avait raison, ils devaient protéger la Terre, c'était leur devoir.

– Écoute, reprit l'immortel. Pour le moment, je ne vais nulle part. Si vraiment il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, tu mettras le bracelet et tu pourras me répondre sans problème. Nos conversations pourront rester privées tant que tu parleras par ton esprit. Si Tosh et Owen ont besoin d'entendre tes questions, il te suffira de parler normalement et de leur transmettre mes réponses. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je te promets que je ne serai pas bien loin de toi.

Ianto s'écarta, le regardant fixement puis il quitta le bureau, le cœur lourd. Jack était déchiré entre son amour pour le Gallois et son devoir envers la Terre. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il descendit voir Tosh et lui demanda de surveiller les activations similaires à celles qui avaient permis de récupérer le jeune homme. La prochaine fois qu'elle se produirait, il devrait empêcher le destructeur de mener son projet à son terme.

Une semaine passa sans autre changement puis un après-midi, l'alarme se déclencha. En l'entendant, Ianto pâlit, une sueur froide le faisant frissonner. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se rendit auprès de Tosh qui lui confirma ses craintes. Le Gallois leva les yeux vers le bureau au moment où la base subissait une baisse de tension.

– Non Jack, hurla-t-il en s'élançant vers les archives.

Quand il arriva à la porte, la pièce était lumineuse. Jack tenait l'artéfact dans sa main, une larme roula sur sa joue puis l'obscurité se fit de nouveau. Le Capitaine avait disparu avec l'objet qui aurait permis de le ramener. Ianto tomba à genoux, une douleur lui vrillant les entrailles. Tosh se pencha sur lui et l'aida à se relever. Son cœur se serra devant la détresse de son ami et elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle comprenait la décision de son leader, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le Gallois s'appuya au mur, fixant l'espace vide où s'était trouvé son amant quelques minutes plus tôt puis il frissonna et sourit légèrement. La jeune femme comprit que l'immortel lui signalait qu'il était là et elle se tourna vers la table pour prendre le bracelet et le mettre au poignet du jeune homme.

– _Je vais bien,_ entendit-il.

– _Pourquoi as-tu pris l'appareil, maintenant, nous ne pouvons plus te ramener._

– _Je sais, mais ils voulaient le récupérer pour être sûrs que je ne repartirais pas._

– _Jack…_

– _Non Ianto, il fallait que je le fasse et tu le sais. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai, je reviens toujours. Je t'aime._

Ianto ne répondit rien, la douleur était trop forte. Il mit son visage entre ses mains et laissa sa peine se déverser. Il glissa le long du mur et resta un moment silencieux. Owen prit Tosh par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'attendre qu'il s'en remette. Jack était passé par-là et ils savaient que Ianto devait reprendre le dessus.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se leva et remonta vers la zone principale. Il fit du café et en proposa à ses amis. La douleur se lisait sur son visage, mais il continua son travail. Le Capitaine avait supporté son absence, maintenant, il devait en faire de même. Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait et il lui faisait confiance.

Le soir, il rentra chez lui et resta un long moment dans le salon, essayant de le contacter, mais le bracelet ne réagissait pas, Jack n'était pas près de lui. Il se leva péniblement et alla se coucher après une douche rapide.

Son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves étranges et douloureux. Il voyait l'immortel lui tendre la main dans une demande muette puis il tombait sans connaissance et ne se relevait pas. Ianto hurla en se réveillant, le corps en sueur et des larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Il avait peur, peur que Jack ne revienne pas malgré sa promesse. Il se sentait vide, comme si une partie de lui avait disparu.

Péniblement, il se leva et alla se doucher. Devant la glace, il fixa son reflet puis baissa la tête. Il devait reprendre le dessus. Le Capitaine avait supporté son absence pendant deux mois et demi et lui désespérait déjà au bout d'une journée. Il devait être fort, pour lui, pour eux !

Il quitta la salle de bain pour se faire un café puis se prépara à quitter l'appartement. Avant de fermer la porte, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil et s'en alla. Il traversa la place et entra par l'office de tourisme. Quand il passa le sas, il était seul, la base était silencieuse. Il alla préparer le café puis monta dans le bureau avec sa tasse. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux, se rappelant le regard de son amant lorsqu'il lui portait sa boisson préférée. Un sourire éclaira son visage à ce souvenir.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Tosh près de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

– Désolé, fit-il en se levant. J'ai préparé le café, je vais te servir.

– Ianto, comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle en l'arrêtant.

– Ça va, ça va bien, fit-il ses yeux humides démentant ses dires.

– Il reviendra, fais-lui confiance.

– Je sais, mais les Gardiens m'ont trompé, ils pourraient en avoir fait de même avec Jack.

– La différence, c'est qu'il ne peut pas mourir.

– Et si ce n'était pas le cas. Leur univers est différent du nôtre. Et si là-bas, il n'était pas immortel !

– Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

– J'ai fait un rêve, enfin, c'était plutôt un cauchemar, fit-il doucement, il avait des problèmes et ne s'en remettait pas. Que vais-je devenir s'il meure !

– Ianto, ce n'était qu'un rêve, cela ne veut pas dire que c'est la vérité. Il faut que tu positives. Ne te laisse pas dépasser par ta douleur. Il n'est pas là et nous avons besoin de toi.

Le Gallois la regarda puis passa sa main sur sa joue et sourit légèrement.

– Il avait raison de dire que tu es une amie. Merci Tosh. Et je dois te dire que je ne lui en veux absolument pas de t'avoir embrassée, je l'aurais fait à sa place, il a eu raison.

– Il t'en a parlé ! fit la jeune femme en rougissant à ses paroles.

– Oui, bien sûr ! Il m'a aussi dit que tu l'avais beaucoup aidé. Je t'en remercie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

– Euh ! Excusez-moi, fit Owen en entrant dans le bureau. Je dérange peut-être !

– Non, pas du tout, répondit Ianto en adressant un sourire à Tosh qui s'écarta. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Oui, je voudrais savoir ce que l'on va faire maintenant que Jack est parti.

– Notre boulot, ni plus ni moins ! On surveille la faille et on met bon ordre s'il y en a besoin. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

– Ok, alors je vois que tu prends les rênes.

– Absolument pas, chacun doit faire son boulot, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas prendre la place de Jack. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire, alors fais-le. Si tu as besoin d'aide, nous sommes là. Le spectacle doit continuer comme il dit, alors continuons.

– Ianto a raison, Owen, Jack l'aurait voulu ainsi. Nous connaissons notre boulot alors faisons-le bien pendant son absence.

– Bien, fit le médecin, alors j'y vais.

Il quitta le bureau et retourna à la baie médicale. La jeune femme le suivit et se rendit à son poste. Ianto, quant à lui, descendit passer commande pour le repas du midi et alla à l'office pour attendre la livraison.

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le temps passa, rythmé par les interventions et les journées plus calmes. Cela faisait quinze jours que Ianto se retrouvait seul dans son appartement, quinze jours sans aucune nouvelle de son amant, mais il tenait bon. Bien sûr tous les soirs il tentait de le contacter, se heurtant toujours au silence, mais il gardait espoir. Il ne retirait son bracelet que pour prendre sa douche et encore, était-il toujours sous ses yeux pour le cas où il s'allumerait.

Ses nuits étaient plus calmes mais toujours solitaires et angoissées. Ses journées étaient tout aussi mornes, mais ses collègues le soutenaient, surtout Tosh qui comprenait son désarroi.

Un après-midi, ils partirent pour une intervention dans un entrepôt des docks. Des Weevils avaient été repérés et l'équipe se dispersa pour les retrouver. Au détour d'une allée, Ianto se trouva face à une créature qui l'attaqua brusquement. Ne pouvant l'éviter, le Gallois la prit de plein fouet et s'écroula contre un container. Sous la violence du choc, il perdit connaissance et ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention rapide de Owen qui venait de croiser l'allée dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tosh vint les rejoindre et ils chargèrent l'alien dans le SUV après s'être assurés qu'elle était bien endormie. Ianto avait du mal à respirer, il souffrait à chaque inspiration et le médecin craignit pour ses côtes. Ils devaient rentrer au plus vite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la base, le jeune homme insista pour enfermer le Weevil avant de suivre Owen à la baie médicale. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Tosh s'en occuper toute seule. Allongé sur la table d'examen, il ferma les yeux, imaginant le visage de Jack penché au-dessus de lui. Soudain, il se mit à frissonner et regarda son poignet. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, le Capitaine était près de lui.

– _Tu aurais dû être plus prudent._

– _Je l'étais, mais je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver._

– _Ianto, je ne veux pas te perdre, tu m'es trop précieux, mais je ne peux pas te protéger._

– _Comment sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

– _J'étais dans l'entrepôt, Tosh n'a pas détecté d'activation ?_

– _Non, nous y étions pour des Weevils. Tu crois qu'il y aurait un lien !_

– _Je ne sais pas, il faudrait voir avec elle. Pourrais-tu l'appeler ?_

– _Oui, bien sûr !_ Tosh, je peux te parler, fit-il en se redressant difficilement.

La jeune femme vint le voir et remarqua la lumière sur le bracelet.

– Salut Jack, fit-elle avec un sourire.

– Il voudrait savoir si tu as détecté autre chose que les Weevils à l'entrepôt.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il y était. Il suivait le destructeur.

– Je vais voir les relevés, ne bouge pas.

– Où veux-tu que j'aille ? demanda le Gallois.

– Pas toi, Jack ! Je reviens.

Elle retourna à son poste et analysa les données recueillies lors de la dernière activation. Il y avait effectivement deux signaux distincts et elle n'y avait pas prêté attention.

– Il était là, Jack. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Tu penses qu'il se sert des activations de la faille pour venir chez nous ?

– _C'est possible, il vous faudra être prudents. Je l'ai suivi lors de ses deux dernières incursions et vous étiez sur le terrain. Il est malin, mais je vais tâcher de l'être encore plus. Dis à Tosh qu'elle doit surveiller les doubles signaux. Quand j'arriverai à le capter, je devrai pouvoir le coincer._

– _Ok !_ Tosh, il veut que tu surveilles les activations et que tu cherches s'il y a un ou deux signaux.

– D'accord, je vais voir ça. Je devrais pouvoir faire un petit programme qui les détectera.

– _Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Comment vas-tu Ianto ?_

Le Gallois se leva puis s'éloigna et ses collègues comprirent que la conversation était maintenant d'ordre privé.

– _Tu me manques. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour supporter ça quand je suis parti. Chaque jour, j'ai l'impression de mourir un peu plus. La douleur ne me quitte plus, Jack._

– _Je fais pourtant de mon mieux, je t'assure, mais c'est une véritable anguille._

– _J'ai tellement envie de te sentir près de moi._

– _Pour ça, je peux faire quelque chose, _fit le Capitaine en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la joue de son amant.

Celui-ci frissonna et sourit doucement. Il se souvenait avoir fait la même chose, mais la chaleur de son corps lui manquait, il aurait voulu sentir ses mains sur lui, se blottir dans ses bras et respirer son odeur à s'en faire tourner la tête. Au lieu de cela, il tremblait comme s'il avait un mauvais rhume. Une larme glissa sur sa peau jusqu'à son menton et tomba sur sa veste.

– _Il faut que j'y aille Ianto,_ fit le Capitaine. _Je ne serai jamais bien loin et n'oublie pas que je t'aime._

La sensation de froid quitta le jeune homme qui fondit en larme, ses mains cachant son visage. En l'entendant sangloter, Tosh vint près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se calmer. Il sourit faiblement puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage et tenta de reprendre contenance. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe et prépara du café pour ses collègues.

Puis il laissa Owen lui faire des examens à la suite du choc qu'il avait reçu mais mis à part quelques contusions, tout allait bien. Il lui donna une pommade à passer sur les ecchymoses qui commençaient à se former et lui conseilla un peu de repos. Facile à dire, mais lorsque l'équipe est réduite à trois personnes, ce n'est pas vraiment facile à faire !

Dans la soirée, il s'occupa des pensionnaires et resta un moment auprès de Myfanwy puis il mit les ordinateurs en veille et quitta le bâtiment. Il faisait doux et il décida d'aller se promener, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son appartement vide. Il s'arrêta au pub et prit un verre, restant seul, assis à une table à l'écart des danseurs. Soudain, il frissonna, sourit puis baissa la tête. Jack était près de lui, il sentait un contact froid sur sa main et ne bougea pas. Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment puis glissa ses doigts sur sa peau. La sensation s'évanouit, Jack était parti.

Il se leva et quitta l'établissement pour rentrer chez lui, le cœur un peu plus léger. Arrivé dans son appartement, il se fit un café qu'il but sur sa terrasse, regardant la baie scintiller sous les lumières du soir. Finalement, il rentra et ferma la fenêtre puis prit une douche et se coucha. Il resta un moment à fixer le plafond puis le sommeil le prit peu à peu et il partit pour le pays des rêves.

La routine reprit ses droits, mais le programme de Tosh avait donné quelques indications. Cependant, les signaux ne se trouvaient pas à Cardiff et ils ne pouvaient pas les suivre. Ianto avait essayé de contacter Jack, mais il semblait hors de portée, impossible donc de lui dire ce que la jeune femme avait trouvé.

Plusieurs fois, ils sortirent en intervention, mais elle ne constata pas d'autre signal que celui qu'ils avaient détecté. Ils ne s'inquiétèrent donc pas outre mesure et firent leur boulot.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient installés en salle de réunion pour déjeuner, l'alarme se déclencha. Ils quittèrent rapidement la pièce pour aller se pencher sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Deux signaux étaient visibles et leur indiquaient une activation dans le parc de l'université.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le garage et s'installèrent dans la voiture, quittant rapidement le bâtiment en direction de la singularité. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, une lumière intense se dégageait par intermittence, faisant penser à un néon qui s'allume.

– _Jack, _pensa Ianto. _Jack, réponds-moi._

– _Je suis là, _fit le Capitaine. _Fais attention, il est dans le coin._

– _Oui, je sais, Tosh a détecté un double signal, mais je ne vois rien._

À ce moment-là, un Weevil déboucha du sous-bois et se précipita vers eux. Ianto tira et la créature s'effondra aux pieds de Tosh qui était restée figée. Owen vint près d'elle et s'assura qu'elle allait bien.

Le Gallois reporta son attention sur la lumière, priant pour que rien n'arrive à son amant, mais à peine avait-il pensé cela qu'il perçut une plainte. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment et s'inquiéta.

– _Jack, réponds-moi, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Le silence lui répondit, ne faisant qu'augmenter son angoisse. Son cauchemar était en train de se réaliser, le Capitaine avait des problèmes et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

– _Ianto, _entendit-il faiblement.

La panique le gagna et il s'approcha de la lumière. Au moment où il entra en contact avec elle, il fut arrêté par un champ de force puis tout s'éteignit, laissant voir un être humanoïde qui portait l'artéfact dans une main et un tube dans l'autre. Il était penché au-dessus d'un trou fait dans le sol et sourit méchamment en regardant Ianto s'approcher. À l'instant où la créature allait lâcher le tube, le Gallois aperçut son amant qui tendait le bras, il était couché sur le sol et visiblement très mal en point mais il réussit à se relever et s'élança puis percuta l'étranger, lui faisant rater l'orifice et le laissa sans connaissance sous le choc. Le tube tomba sur le sol et émit un chuintement.

Pendant que l'alien était inconscient, le Capitaine s'approcha en rampant et se coucha sur l'objet.

– Je t'aime Ianto, dit Jack en le regardant.

Le Gallois vit son regard douloureux, mais au moment où il comprit ce qui allait se passer, une violente explosion contenue par le champ de force le projeta à terre.

– Non Jack, hurla le jeune homme, s'effondrant, secoué par le déchirement de la vision du corps de son amant déchiqueté par la déflagration.

Tosh et Owen se précipitèrent, regardant avec effarement les restes éparpillés de leur leader. Puis le médecin se reprit, se dirigea vers le SUV et en revint avec un sac mortuaire. Il le posa et s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui demandant de l'aider. Ianto ne réagissait plus, il était déconnecter de la réalité, son cauchemar s'était réalisé, Jack était mort et il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver.

L'informaticienne vint près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots. Puis elle s'écarta et lui demanda de se reprendre. Il fallait absolument faire le nécessaire pour rentrer au plus vite à la base.

Au moment où Ianto allait se lever, la lumière se remit à briller autour de l'humanoïde. Le jeune homme la regarda puis se concentra.

– _Vous aviez dit qu'il ne risquait rien._

– _Nous n'avions pas prévu sa réaction. Le destructeur voulait de faire imploser votre planète en pénétrant son noyau. Le trou qu'il a fait devait recevoir la bombe qui a détruit votre ami._

– _C'est ce qui m'attendait lorsque j'étais à sa place ?_

– _Je ne sais pas ce que vous auriez fait dans de pareilles circonstances, mais il vous a tous sauvés._

– _Oui, en y laissant la vie ! Croyez-vous que ce soit le prix à payer pour votre négligence ?_

– _Chacun fait des erreurs. Maintenant, nous allons emmener le destructeur et votre monde ainsi que bien d'autres seront à l'abri. Nous devons reprendre le bracelet, il ne vous sera plus utile._

– _Oui, effectivement, nous serons à l'abri, à condition que vous soyez plus attentifs à vos prisonniers,_ fit Ianto en retirant l'appareil pour le poser près de la créature, dans le cercle de lumière.

Ils regardèrent la luminosité baisser et s'éteindre totalement, emportant le prisonnier et l'appareil, ne laissant que le silence et le désespoir. Tosh se rapprocha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule. Il se tourna, les yeux ruisselant de larmes.

– Il nous a sauvés, Ianto, il l'a fait pour nous, pour toi, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Owen continuait sa sinistre récolte, retenant difficilement sa peine. Il fut rejoint par ses deux collègues et une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittaient le parc pour rentrer au Hub. Ils déposèrent les restes sur une planche, la glissèrent dans un caisson et scellèrent la porte, oubliant dans leur peine de déclencher le refroidissement. Le Gallois resta un moment, les mains appuyées sur le métal froid, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses équipiers le laissèrent et remontèrent dans la zone informatique.

Tosh éclata en sanglots et le médecin la serra dans ses bras. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'il tentait de calmer son amie. Quand Ianto les rejoignit, il était pâle, la douleur se lisait sur son visage et ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression. Comme un robot, il se rendit dans la cuisine et fit du café sans même faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il était passé en mode automatique, se déconnectant de tout ce qui l'entourait pour ne plus souffrir, mais la peine restait dans son cœur et le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Les heures passaient et l'équipe n'arrivait pas à se remettre de cette perte et les alarmes n'étaient plus suivies. Les Weevils se baladaient en ville au gré de leurs envies. La police était surchargée d'appels angoissés de personnes qui n'osaient plus sortir de chez elles.

Au bout de trois jours, Ianto finit par se secouer et demanda à ses collègues de le rejoindre dans la salle de réunion. En attendant qu'ils s'installent, il fixait l'écran de la CCTV pointée sur le caisson du Capitaine. Quand ils furent prêts, il se concentra et les regarda.

– Jack n'aurait pas voulu ça, commença-t-il. Nous devons nous remettre en route. Il me manque, il nous manque, mais il l'a fait pour sauver la Terre. Je crois que nous avons du boulot et que nous ne devons pas baisser les bras. C'est ce qu'il disait, le spectacle doit continuer.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Tosh, mais que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Si UNIT a vent de sa disparition, ils vont nous mettre quelqu'un d'autre ou même pire, démanteler notre équipe.

– Non, nous allons faire comme s'il était toujours avec nous. Quand il devait s'absenter, je signais les dossiers pour lui. Je continuerai aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Pour ce qui est des réunions à Londres, je m'y rendrai, je l'ai déjà fait. Je pourrai toujours dire qu'il est sur le terrain avec vous. Je me débrouillerai, ne t'en fais pas.

– Ok, fit-elle en regardant Owen qui se taisait.

– Je ne veux toujours pas prendre sa place si c'est ce que tu penses, fit Ianto en le regardant, mais c'est la seule solution que je peux proposer pour le moment. Si tu as une autre idée, n'hésite pas, nous t'écoutons.

– Non, pour moi, ça marche. Je préfère ça à un nouveau qui ne ferait que vouloir le remplacer et je pense que Jack l'aurait voulu ainsi.

– Bien, alors on y va, la police a besoin de nous.

Ils se levèrent et Tosh se réinstalla à son poste. Owen retourna à la baie médicale et Ianto descendit dans la crypte. Il s'assit sous la porte du caisson, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et laissa ses larmes couler. Au bout d'une heure, il remonta et consulta les messages du Capitaine, répondant aux demandes qui avaient été faites en utilisant le code personnel de son amant.

Plusieurs interventions furent nécessaires pour ramener le calme, mais en fin d'après-midi, les appels des habitants s'espacèrent puis s'arrêtèrent. La police continuait à surveiller, mais la panique semblait jugulée.

Le soir, lorsque ses collègues quittèrent la base, Ianto retourna auprès de Jack. Il resta un long moment assis, appuyé contre le mur, les genoux sous le menton, les poings sur les tempes. Ses yeux étaient maintenant secs, mais la douleur était toujours présente.

– Tu m'avais dit que tu reviendrais, dit-il. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse. Que vais-je devenir maintenant que tu n'es plus là !

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la crypte, simplement rompu par le boutonnement des appareils de cryogénisation. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et se recroquevilla, relevant ses jambes pour les enserrer de ses bras. Épuisé par tant de désespoir, il finit par s'endormir.

Au matin, il s'éveilla lorsque Tosh posa sa main sur son bras. Elle lui sourit faiblement puis caressa la porte du bout des doigts avant d'inciter le Gallois à se lever. Elle l'accompagna dans la zone informatique et Owen vint à leur rencontre pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ianto le salua puis quitta les bras protecteurs pour aller faire du café. Penché sur la machine, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Dormir sur le béton froid n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Le médecin insista pour l'examiner et le jeune homme se laissa faire. Il avait de la fièvre et prit les médicaments que lui tendit son ami. Tosh apporta le café et un verre d'eau qu'elle donna à Ianto. L'équipe se serait les coudes, partageant la douleur de l'absence de l'un des leurs.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Jack était mort et Ianto ne quittait plus la base le soir. Il s'était installé dans la chambre du Capitaine, passant de longues heures dans la crypte. Une nuit, il se réveilla brusquement, se redressant dans le lit. Il lui avait semblé qu'on l'avait appelé. Il remonta dans le bureau et regarda la salle de la passerelle. Les lumières étaient en veille et personne ne semblait être présent dans les locaux. Il allait retourner se coucher lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voix.

– _Ianto, aide-moi._

L'appel s'adressait à son esprit et il regarda autour de lui, il ne comprenait pas.

– _Ianto, j'ai besoin de toi._

– _Jack, c'est toi ?_ fit-il par la pensée.

– _Oui, aide-moi._

– _Où es-tu ?_

– _Je ne sais pas, il fait sombre et c'est étroit._

Le Gallois eut brusquement très peur. Jack lui parlait, mais ce n'était pas possible, il avait vu son corps mis en pièces par l'explosion et il ne croyait pas aux revenants. Puis brusquement pris d'un fol espoir, il dévala les escaliers et courut jusqu'à la crypte. Il s'arrêta devant le mur et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Puis il entendit frapper et sursauta.

– _Ianto, aide-moi,_ entendit-il encore.

Il ouvrit et tira le caisson. Il souleva le couvercle et resta un instant sans bouger. Il devenait fou, Jack était mort, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui l'avait appelé. Prenant une grande inspiration, il baissa les yeux sur le sac et saisit la fermeture éclair. Après une hésitation, il la fit glisser et écarta les pans puis croisa le regard douloureux de son amant. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il dégagea le haut du torse et se mit à pleurer. Jack était là, bien vivant, mais tellement mal en point que Ianto en souffrit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant que faire. Puis il prit son téléphone.

– Owen, fit-il lorsque le médecin décrocha, il faut que tu viennes au Hub, nous avons un gros problème dans la crypte.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Viens, tu verras par toi-même. Passe prendre Tosh, je vais la prévenir.

– Ok, j'arrive, fit le médecin en raccrochant.

Il était inquiet. Ianto semblait très perturbé, que s'était-il passé ? Il réfléchit puis brusquement se demanda s'ils avaient bien cryogénisé le corps du Capitaine. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il y aurait vraiment un gros problème.

Quand il pénétra dans la crypte, accompagné de la jeune femme, il se figea brusquement. Le caisson était ouvert et Ianto était penché par-dessus, les mains à l'intérieur.

– Mais que fais-tu ? demanda le médecin.

– Approche-toi et regarde.

Ianto avait les yeux qui brillaient et cela surprit Tosh qui fit quelques pas, s'arrêtant soudain en voyant une main se lever. Elle étouffa un cri et courut vers le Gallois puis baissa les yeux et éclata en sanglot. Owen s'approcha à son tour et poussa un juron. Jack le regardait, mais son visage, son corps n'était qu'une plaie béante. Il devait horriblement souffrir. À ce moment-là, il ressemblait un peu aux écorchés qu'il y avait dans les amphithéâtres de médecine.

– Mais comment… commença-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut le sortir de là, Tosh, approche le transbordeur, nous allons le poser dessus.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Lorsqu'elle revint près d'eux, les deux hommes saisirent la planche et la soulevèrent pour la sortir du caisson puis la posèrent sur la table. Ianto recouvrit le corps d'un drap et ils remontèrent tous vers la baie médicale. Tout en marchant, il baissait les yeux sur son amant qui le fixait, se crispant de temps en temps sous la souffrance.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Owen fit passer un scanner au Capitaine, puis s'arrêta quand il l'entendit hurler en se tordant de douleur. Tosh n'en pouvait plus, elle quitta la base en courant, le visage en larmes. Ianto s'approcha, ne sachant que faire pour le soulager et attendit patiemment qu'il se calme.

– Mais que s'est-il passé ? demanda le médecin.

– Je n'en sais rien. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, mais pas qu'il pouvait se régénérer totalement. Jack, tu le savais ?

– Non, souffla-t-il avec une grimace douloureuse.

– Essaie de rester calme. Owen, tu ne peux pas lui donner quelque chose ?

– De la morphine éventuellement, mais si ses douleurs sont dues à sa régénération, je ne sais pas si ça le soulagera. Jack, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Vas-y, de toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire, répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Le médecin prépara la seringue et l'ampoule de produit puis injecta la solution dans le bras du Capitaine. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le regardant se calmer peu à peu puis fermer les yeux.

Ianto s'inquiéta et Owen prit son pouls, mais il fit un signe rassurant. Il allait aussi bien qu'il était possible d'aller dans ces conditions. S'étant assuré que tout était en ordre, le médecin décida d'aller rejoindre Tosh pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait été choquée de voir son leader revenu à la vie dans cet état et elle en avait, elle aussi, souffert.

Il laissa le Gallois et remonta à la surface. Jack rouvrit les yeux en entendant le sas et croisa le regard bleu de son amant.

– Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, fit-il dans un souffle.

_À suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Ianto était au bord des larmes. Il prit la main que le Capitaine levait vers lui et la serra doucement entre ses doigts.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le sas s'ouvrit et laissa passer Tosh et Owen. La jeune femme s'approcha du blessé et l'embrassa sur le front, un des seuls endroits où sa peau était déjà reformée. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit le médecin soulever le drap pour vérifier que tout allait bien et rougit légèrement en tournant la tête.

– Bon, Ianto, il semblerait que je ne puisse rien faire de plus ce soir, alors nous allons te laisser et nous te verrons demain. Au fait, sais-tu pourquoi il n'était pas gelé ?

– Je crois que j'ai oublié d'enclencher la cryogénisation, fit-il tout en regardant le Capitaine.

– C'est une chance, dit Owen, sinon, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas pu se régénérer. C'est un oubli qui a du bon finalement. Bonsoir et à demain.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Ianto se baissa et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, puis s'écarta doucement, le regard vrillé à celui de l'immortel. Son cœur battait très vite, trop vite et cela lui donnait le tournis. Il s'assit et ferma les yeux, le temps de laisser la terre reprendre sa place.

– Il faut que tu dormes, fit le Gallois, ferme les yeux, je reste près de toi.

Le Capitaine obéit et s'endormit bientôt. Pendant un long moment, le jeune homme le regarda puis posa sa tête sur son bras plié sur le lit et partit pour le pays des rêves.

Au matin, Ianto ouvrit les yeux en sentant une main caresser ses cheveux. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard azur de son amant qui lui souriait.

– Eh ! fit-il en s'approchant, comment vas-tu ?

– Mieux, je crois que je suis à nouveau entier !

– C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Ianto. Je vais prévenir Owen.

– Non, attends, il est encore tôt, laisse-le et viens, j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Le Gallois s'approcha et prit son visage entre ses mains, déposant un baiser sur son front, puis descendit sur son nez pour finalement prendre sa bouche en douceur. Le Capitaine glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira plus près de lui pour approfondir le baiser qui se fit plus passionné. Les bouches s'ouvrirent pour laisser les langues se rencontrer, s'emmêlant, se caressant, bataillant en une joute délicate. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, chacun sentait le désir de l'autre. Jack se redressa et descendit du lit, prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

– J'ai envie de toi, souffla l'immortel avant de picorer son cou.

– Tu n'es pas sérieux, tu devrais plutôt te reposer.

– J'aurai le temps, plus tard, dit-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Ianto gémit sous les caresses et se serra plus près de son corps. Le Capitaine le relâcha, prit sa main et l'entraîna vers son bureau puis le fit descendre dans sa chambre. Sitôt arrivé au bas de l'échelle, il reprit le jeune homme dans ses bras, distillant une pluie de petits baisers sur sa peau. Le Gallois frémissait sous les assauts et chercha la bouche de son amant pour prendre ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux. De nouveau, les langues se trouvèrent, reprenant leur danse sensuelle. Ayant déboutonné la chemise, les mains de Jack glissèrent sur la peau de Ianto, faisant naître des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les lèvres se quittèrent un instant pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle. L'absence avait été longue et ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper. Ianto descendit doucement embrasser le torse de son amant, mais le Capitaine l'arrêta et le bascula sur le lit, puis s'allongea près de lui, goûtant sa peau, s'en allant agacer les tétons du bout de la langue. Un râle s'échappa des lèvres du Gallois quand une main s'empara de son membre durci et commença un léger va-et-vient. La bouche descendit doucement la rejoindre, visitant les abdominaux au passage, puis s'attardant dans le nombril où la langue se glissa. Peu à peu, l'immortel arriva à l'objet de son désir et le fit glisser dans sa bouche, d'abord le gland qu'il titilla puis toute la longueur, le quittant par instants pour mieux s'en saisir de nouveau.

Ianto appelait toujours plus de caresses, de sensations et ces dernières montaient par vagues successives, menaçant de l'emporter à chaque allée et venue. Il se crispa sur les draps, se cambrant sous le désir. Une main s'égara entre ses cuisses et il écarta les jambes pour lui laisser le passage. Un doigt caressa son anneau de chair, dessinant des cercles sur le bord. La bouche chaude l'emprisonnait toujours et le doigt s'en alla le fouiller, doucement. Jack sentit le sexe vibrer dans sa main annonçant la proche jouissance de son amant. Il accéléra les mouvements et recueillit la semence dans sa bouche puis l'avala avec délectation.

Le Capitaine délaissa le membre et passa sa main sur le corps humide secoué de spasmes de son amant. Il sourit en revenant vers son visage et prit ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Un peu calmé, Ianto le coucha sur la couette et entreprit de goûter sa peau, passant sa langue sur la veine qui battait dans son cou, embrassant la clavicule et descendit sur les tétons qu'il suçota doucement. Jack avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son partenaire, crispant ses doigts par intermittence sous les sensations ressenties.

Ianto se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'immortel ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Posé sur ses cuisses, le Gallois saisit le membre désireux et lui appliqua quelques va-et-vient et de son autre main, il l'enduisit de lubrifiant. Il se pencha pour embrasser son amant puis se redressa et guida le membre vers son intimité. Délicatement, il s'empala sur la hampe tendue, des soupirs et des râles leur échappant sous le plaisir partagé. Il resta un moment sans bouger et Jack saisit ses hanches, accompagnant le mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il venait de débuter. Le rythme se fit d'abord lent et sensuel, puis plus rapide pour finalement s'arrêter. Ils se regardèrent, laissant leurs mains caresser le corps de l'autre puis bougèrent de nouveau. Les respirations se firent plus bruyantes et plus rapides à mesure que la cadence augmentait et que la jouissance se faisait plus pressante.

– _Oui Ianto continue,_ pensa le Capitaine.

– _Je t'aime Cariad,_ répondit le Gallois.

– _Je t'aime aussi._

Jack saisit le sexe de son partenaire et le masturba pour l'amener à l'extase. Lorsque le Gallois se déversa dans sa main, il se libéra dans le corps chaud qui l'enserrait. Les deux hommes poussèrent un cri et ils bougèrent encore un peu, de plus en plus lentement, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Ianto regarda son amant et se pencha pour l'embrasser, le tenant toujours prisonnier, puis il se redressa et se retira doucement pour s'allonger près de lui, le regardant tendrement.

Ils étaient épuisés, mais heureux d'être de nouveau ensemble et ce fut enlacés que le sommeil les emporta.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla au matin, Jack baissa les yeux sur son amant et soupira doucement. Ils avaient réussi à sauver la Terre, mais à quel prix ! Quand il avait repris connaissance dans le caisson, le Capitaine n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Son dernier souvenir était le regard qu'il avait tourné vers Ianto et les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait revenir de cet enfer. Son retour à la vie avait été bien plus douloureux que toutes ses autres résurrections, il lui avait semblé que son corps était en feu, la douleur était de plus en plus violente à mesure que ses chairs se reconstituaient.

Ianto bougea et se tourna, Jack en profita pour sortir du lit et enfila rapidement ses vêtements avant de monter dans le bureau. Il ferma silencieusement la trappe et laissa son amant dormir. Il avait besoin de repos après toutes les épreuves qu'il venait d'endurer. Il attrapa son manteau et quitta la base. Il voulait de prendre l'air et devait réfléchir.

Quand le Gallois ouvrit les yeux, il s'étira comme un chat et se tourna en étendant le bras, un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais sa main ne trouva que le drap froid et il se redressa brusquement.

– Jack, Jack où es-tu, fit-il un peu inquiet.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et se leva rapidement, enfilant son boxer et un T-shirt puis il monta l'échelle et sortit sur la passerelle. L'alarme du sas retentit et il baissa les yeux vers Tosh qui venait d'entrer.

– Salut Ianto, tu vas bien ?

– Tu as vu Jack ? fit-il en oubliant de la saluer.

– Il est à l'infirmerie, pourquoi ?

– Non, il n'y est plus, cette nuit, nous avons dormi dans sa chambre, il a pu se lever.

La jeune femme le dévisagea puis s'aperçut de sa tenue et rougit un peu en se doutant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

– Euh, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose et pendant ce temps, tu devrais t'habiller !

Ianto la regarda un peu surpris, puis baissa les yeux sur ses jambes et fit demi-tour rapidement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le voit dans cette tenue, surtout au Hub. Il descendit prendre une douche et se vêtit puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le café. Il apporta une tasse à l'informaticienne qui le remercia et il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

– Merci Tosh, fit-il doucement.

Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, elle visionna les images des caméras. Ils pouvaient y voir le Capitaine marcher, les mains dans les poches, l'air abattu puis il disparut au détour d'une ruelle.

L'alarme du sas retentit de nouveau et les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent d'un seul bloc, espérant voir Jack entrer, mais ce fut Owen qui les salua, un peu étonné de l'expression de leurs visages.

– Salut, ça va ce matin ? lança-t-il.

Il s'arrêta, quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Ianto, comment va Jack ?

– Je n'en sais rien, il est parti.

– Comment ça parti ? Il était…

– Il allait mieux et nous avons dormi dans sa chambre, je crois que ton lit ne lui convenait plus, fit-il en essayant de sourire. Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, il n'était plus là. Tosh l'a suivi dans la ville, mais dans certaines rues, nous n'avons pas de caméra et nous l'avons perdu.

– Ce n'est pas possible, mais que s'est-il passé ? fit le médecin.

– Je ne sais pas. Il a peut-être besoin de temps pour digérer son dernier retour. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une simple résurrection, continua la jeune femme.

– Essaie de voir ce que tu peux faire pour le trouver. Moi, je vais prendre le SUV et sillonner les rues. Nous devons le récupérer, décida Ianto, bien déterminer à retrouver son Capitaine.

Il se rendit au garage et quitta le bâtiment. Il activa son oreillette et écouta les indications de sa collègue. Pendant deux heures, il parcourut les rues de Cardiff, mais il ne trouva aucune trace de l'immortel. Il commençait à désespérer. Que s'était-il donc passé pour qu'il éprouve le besoin de partir sans prévenir ?

– Ianto, il faut que tu rentres, nous avons une alerte, lui dit Tosh.

– Ok, j'arrive, je vous retrouve sur la place.

Rapidement, il retourna vers la base et ses amis montèrent dans le véhicule sitôt qu'il arriva. La jeune femme consultait toujours son ordinateur, suivant le signal qui se déplaçait dans la ville. Ils finirent par trouver la créature et la capturèrent pour la ramener au centre.

En remontant des voûtes, le Gallois resta quelques instants dans la salle informatique, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La disparition du Capitaine était incompréhensible. Ils avaient passé la nuit à s'aimer et il lui avait semblé qu'il allait bien. Mais à l'évidence, il s'était trompé, l'immortel semblait accuser le contre-coup de sa dernière résurrection.

– Tosh, tu as quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en déposant une tasse de café près d'elle.

– Non, je suis désolée, je ne vois vraiment pas où il pourrait se trouver. Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas avoir disparu.

Elle parut réfléchir un moment puis le regarda de nouveau, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

– Tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir été enlevé ?

– Par qui ? demanda Ianto. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui en aurait après lui, mis à part UNIT, mais ils ne savent rien de ce qu'il s'est passé !

– Non, nous avons fait comme tu l'avais suggéré. Ianto, je me fais du souci, s'il n'a pas été enlevé, crois-tu qu'il pourrait avoir quitté la Terre.

Elle ne savait plus que penser et les idées les plus folles lui traversaient l'esprit. Le Gallois aussi avait envisagé cette hypothèse, mais il se refusait à l'accepter. Si Jack était parti pour un autre univers, il l'aurait prévenu, il en était persuadé.

Ianto monta finalement dans le bureau et s'occupa des messages qui étaient arrivés pour son leader. Il répondit comme il l'avait fait pendant sa _mort_, puis il descendit dans les archives. Il avait du travail qui était resté en suspens depuis le problème du destructeur. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il retira sa veste et remonta les manches de sa chemise, puis il s'approcha de la table et saisit le premier objet.

Peu à peu, le plateau se vidait, les artéfacts, après avoir été inventoriés et photographiés, étaient rangés dans diverses boites et scellés. Au bout d'un long moment, le Gallois posa ses mains et soupira profondément. Ce silence était difficile à supporter. Il avait essayé de penser à autre chose en se plongeant dans son travail, mais l'absence était douloureuse. Une larme coula sur sa joue et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il laissa son chagrin le submerger, ne pouvant contenir son désespoir.

– _Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu me manques tellement._

– Je suis là, entendit-il en sentant deux bras l'enserrer doucement.

Il se redressa un peu surpris par le contact et ferma les yeux en sentant des lèvres se poser dans son cou.

– Pardonne-moi, fit le Capitaine en le tournant vers lui. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

– Mais où étais-tu ? s'exclama Ianto en le frappant des deux poings sur la poitrine avant de se blottir contre lui, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

– J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu te ferais autant de souci.

Ianto releva la tête et vrilla son regard sur celui de son amant. Jack prit ses lèvres doucement et le serra dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, le Gallois le prit par la main, attrapa sa veste au passage et emmena son leader vers la zone informatique.

– Tosh, fit le jeune homme en arrivant, je crois que tu peux arrêter les recherches !

Sa collègue leva les yeux et se figea un instant en voyant le Capitaine entrer avec son ami, puis elle se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

– Où étais-tu ? fit-elle les yeux au bord des larmes. Nous t'avons cherché partout, que s'est-il passé ?

– Je devais réfléchir, je ne pensais pas vous causer autant de souci. Je vous demande pardon, fit-il penaud.

Ianto les laissa pour aller préparer le café. Quand il revint, Owen avait rejoint son leader et tentait de savoir comment il allait. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé et discutèrent, mais Jack se faisait discret, cela ne lui ressemblait pas et le Gallois s'en inquiéta.

– Owen, pourrais-je te demander un service ? fit-il en se levant.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit le médecin en le suivant.

– Écoute, j'aimerais que tu l'examines pour savoir si tout va bien au niveau physique, mais je voudrais que tu me dises aussi ce que je peux faire pour lui au niveau psychique. Il est évident qu'il a été secoué et je ne veux pas le laisser comme ça.

– Évidemment, ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas coupé aux examens.

Ils retournèrent auprès de leurs amis et Owen demanda au Capitaine de le suivre pour un check-up auquel l'immortel se soumit sans broncher. Le médecin vérifia que son corps ne portait plus de traces de blessures et s'enquit de son mental.

– Je vais bien, répondit Jack. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il en soit autrement ?

– Je ne sais pas, tu as eu une expérience que je pourrais qualifier de traumatisante et je comprendrais que tu ais quelques problèmes.

– Non, je vais bien.

– Alors, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as disparu ? Nous nous sommes fait du souci et Ianto bien plus que nous, si tu veux mon avis.

– Je t'ai dit que je vais bien ! s'emporta l'immortel en quittant précipitamment la baie médicale.

Owen le suivit et s'arrêta près de Ianto qui l'interrogeait du regard. Ils avaient été surpris par la réaction de leur leader, visiblement, malgré ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, il était mal dans sa peau. Le Gallois le suivit, mais parvenu dans le couloir, Jack avait disparu. Il revint près de Tosh et lui demanda de vérifier les caméras. La jeune femme visionna toutes les images à partir du sas et suivit son leader jusqu'à une sortie qui n'apparaissait pas dans les plans de la base. C'était donc ainsi que Jack était rentré dans le bâtiment.

Ianto sortit au pas de course, dirigé par l'informaticienne qui lui donnait la direction à prendre. Il devait retrouver son amant au plus vite, il voulait l'aider dans cette mauvaise passe. Lorsqu'il sortit à l'air libre, il s'arrêta pour s'orienter. Il se trouvait à l'orée du parc où il avait vu le Capitaine pour la première fois. Il se mit à courir, regardant de tous côtés pour apercevoir le manteau militaire, mais il ne trouva rien. À bout de souffle, il stoppa, se tenant les côtes, attendant de reprendre sa respiration.

La nuit commençait à tomber et avec elle, la fraîcheur se fit plus mordante. Ianto n'avait que sa veste et il frissonnait.

– _Jack, réponds-moi,_ supplia le Gallois.

Il se concentra, mais ne capta aucune réponse. Son amant était soit trop loin, soit désireux d'être seul. Ianto souffrait de ce silence et il continua de marcher, promenant son regard de loin en loin, espérant toujours trouver un signe de la présence de son leader.

Soudain, il entendit un cri étouffé et un bruit de lutte. Il se précipita et tomba sur une scène qui lui en rappela une autre. Le Capitaine était aux prises avec un Weevil, mais contrairement à la première fois, il semblait que l'immortel ne cherchait pas à éviter les crocs de l'alien. Ianto paniqua et sortit son arme. Il visa la créature puis appuya sur la gâchette, il n'avait pas cherché à blesser, il avait tiré pour tuer. Il s'approcha de son amant et se laissa tomber à côté de lui puis le regarda. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et respirait difficilement. Sa poitrine était zébrée de coups de griffes que lui avait assénés la bête. Il se pencha et le prit dans ses bras, le calant contre sa poitrine, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

– Pourquoi Jack, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? murmura-t-il.

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Il serra un peu plus le corps contre lui et contacta le médecin pour lui demander de l'aide.

À la base, Owen et Tosh se précipitèrent au garage et quittèrent le bâtiment en direction du parc. Ils devaient faire vite. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et Jack était blessé. Quand ils arrivèrent, la jeune femme prit rapidement deux couvertures et suivit le médecin qui avait récupéré sa sacoche. Ianto était toujours assis sur l'herbe humide, enserrant de ses bras le corps inerte de son amant.

Owen prit les constantes du blessé et leva les yeux vers son collègue, lui faisant un léger sourire. Le Gallois le remercia puis recouvrit l'immortel de la couverture que lui avait tendue la jeune femme. Elle mit la seconde sur ses épaules et passa une main légère dans ses cheveux.

– Nous devrions rentrer, fit-elle au bout de quelques instants, vous avez besoin de vous réchauffer.

– Ok, on y va, fit Owen en aidant le jeune homme à se redresser.

Ils prirent le Capitaine de chaque côté et posèrent ses bras sur leurs épaules puis retournèrent au SUV et y installèrent le blessé. Le retour à la base se fit dans le silence. Ianto serrait son amant contre lui, inquiet de ne pas le voir ouvrir les yeux.

– _Je t'en prie, réponds-moi,_ pensa le Gallois. _Tu es revenu d'entre les morts, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, j'ai besoin de comprendre._

Jack restait silencieux, sa respiration était plus régulière et ses blessures étaient guéries, mais il n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Owen aida le jeune homme à mettre l'immortel sur un transbordeur et le laissa pousser le chariot jusqu'à la baie médicale puis ils installèrent leur leader sur le lit pour pouvoir l'examiner. Le médecin ne trouva rien de probant et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Gallois.

– Écoute, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je pense que nous devrions vous laisser. Il ne veut peut-être pas nous parler. Si tu as un problème, tu peux me joindre, je viendrai, mais ne le laisse pas seul.

– Il n'y a aucune chance, maintenant qu'il est là, je vais le coller comme son ombre. Je sais que ça ne lui plaira pas, mais il n'aura pas le choix, il faut qu'il s'en sorte.

– Bonsoir Ianto, fit Tosh en s'approchant pour poser un baiser sur le front du Capitaine. Prends bien soin de lui.

– Ne t'en fais pas, c'est bien mon intention.

Il regarda ses amis passer le sas et laissa le silence s'installer puis s'assit près de son amant, caressant ses cheveux du bout de ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment, il vit une larme quitter l'œil de Jack et couler doucement le long de sa tempe pour se perdre dans ses mèches. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa délicatement. Le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Ianto lui sourit mais ne dit rien. Il attendait que l'immortel parle le premier, il ne voulait pas le contraindre.

– Je ne te mérite pas, souffla Jack. Tu devrais m'oublier.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

– Le Docteur avait raison, je suis une aberration. C'est même plus que ça, je suis un monstre.

– Non Cariad, c'est faux. Tu es l'homme le plus humain qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître et je t'aime pour ça en plus du reste.

– Ce n'est pas mon avis. Regarde ce que je suis devenu, j'ai déjà vécu de nombreuses morts, mais aucune ne m'a fait autant souffrir que celle-ci. Cela va-t-il s'arrêter un jour ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Ianto, mais peu importe ce qu'il pourra se passer dans l'avenir, je resterai près de toi. Je sais que tu me survivras, mais tu continueras et tu aimeras encore de nombreuses fois.

– Non, après toi, il n'y aura personne, fit le Capitaine en laissant couler ses larmes.

– Écoute, pour le moment, le problème ne se pose pas, je suis là et crois-moi, je vais m'accrocher à toi comme une moule à un rocher. Tu n'es pas prêt d'être débarrassé de moi.

Jack lui fit un léger sourire et tenta de se redresser. Ianto l'y aida et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Le Capitaine répondit au baiser qui se fit plus passionné à mesure que la tension augmentait. Ses mains agrippèrent le Gallois, le serrant comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. L'immortel posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant et se laissa aller à son chagrin. Il n'arrivait pas à remonter la pente et Ianto s'inquiétait.

Il aida son amant à descendre dans sa chambre et le déshabilla puis le coucha dans le lit. Il quitta ses vêtements et vint s'allonger près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras pour qu'il s'endorme. Le Gallois sentit le Capitaine se détendre progressivement, sa respiration se fit plus régulière. Il sourit, Jack s'était assoupi. À son tour, il ferma les yeux et partit pour le pays des rêves.

Au matin, Ianto s'éveilla le premier. Contrairement à son habitude, Jack était toujours profondément endormi et le Gallois quitta le lit sans faire de bruit. Il s'habilla et monta dans le bureau puis referma la trappe. Il descendit faire du café et croisa Tosh en sortant de la cuisine.

– Alors ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la tasse que son collègue lui tendait.

– Il dort toujours, ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. Mais il semble avoir passé une bonne nuit.

– Que comptes-tu faire ?

– Je ne sais pas, peut-être faudrait-il qu'il parte de Cardiff pour quelques jours, le temps de faire le point et d'accepter ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Il ne voudra jamais y aller sans toi, tu le sais bien, fit la jeune femme.

– Je sais, mais il en a besoin. Hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il était un monstre, il ne se considère plus comme un être humain. J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'aimerais tellement l'aider, j'ai mal de le voir dans cet état.

– On va attendre Owen et lui en parler, on verra bien ce qu'il en pense.

– On parle de moi, fit le médecin en s'approchant.

– Salut, firent ses deux collègues en chœur.

– Alors Ianto, comment va-t-il ?

– Mal. Je pensais qu'il faudrait l'éloigner de Cardiff et de sa faille le temps qu'il s'en remette, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous arriverons à nous débrouiller, fit Owen, le principal, c'est qu'il s'en sorte. Il te faudra être patient, ce qu'il a subi n'est pas évident.

– Ianto, je peux demander à une de mes amies de te proposer son pied-à-terre près de Swansea, je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de se retrouver en pleine nature.

– Je te remercie, mais acceptera-t-il de venir ?

– Demande-le-lui ? fit le médecin en montrant la passerelle du menton.

Ianto se tourna et croisa le regard de son amant. Celui-ci était immobile depuis quelques minutes et les regardait discuter. Le Gallois posa sa main sur le bras de Tosh avant d'accepter sa proposition puis monta voir le Capitaine. Arrivé près de lui, il le prit par la taille et l'emmena dans le bureau dont il ferma la porte. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son siège où il le fit asseoir puis s'accroupit devant lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes, levant les yeux vers son visage.

– Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de se perdre dans le regard bleu de son amant. Ses mains tremblaient un peu et Ianto se redressa pour le serrer contre lui en passant sa main dans son dos.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Tu as été là pour moi quand tout allait mal, je resterai près de toi pour t'aider.

Le Gallois était un peu perdu, il n'avait jamais vu son Capitaine dans cet état. D'habitude, il montrait un visage fort et volontaire même après ses résurrections, mais là, il donnait l'impression d'un homme brisé. Pendant un long moment, il le garda sur son cœur puis il s'écarta doucement.

– Jack, je pense que tu as besoin de prendre du recul… commença-t-il.

– Ne me laisse pas, le coupa l'immortel, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas.

– Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, répondit Ianto. Je te l'ai dit hier, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi de si tôt. Écoute, Tosh m'a proposé de nous faire prêter une maison près de Swansea, sur la péninsule de Gower et je crois que ce serait une bonne idée. Non, laisse-moi finir, fit-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Tu as besoin d'accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est normal. Alors, on va aller là-bas et nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra. S'il y a un problème ici, je reviendrais pour aider Tosh et Owen, ce n'est pas loin. Alors, que penses-tu de ma proposition ?

Jack le regarda, cherchant à déceler la faille derrière cette gentillesse, mais au fond des yeux bleus qui le fixait, il ne trouva qu'un amour infini. Il rendit les armes et accepta de partir. Ianto se leva pour aller retrouver la jeune femme et lui dire de contacter son amie afin qu'ils puissent s'en aller au plus vite.

– C'est déjà fait, lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Vous pouvez vous y rendre quand vous voulez, elle a envoyé quelqu'un pour ouvrir la maison, elle sera disponible dès ce soir. Tu comptes partir quand ?

– Demain matin, je pense. Il a besoin de dormir, je vais l'emmener chez moi et je prendrai des affaires pour quelques jours.

– Ok, fit Owen, avant qu'il parte, je voudrais le voir pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, nous allons gérer votre absence comme des professionnels que nous sommes, finit-il en tirant un sourire au Gallois.

– Merci, répondit Ianto, mais s'il y a un problème, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je viendrai.

– Tu ne dois pas le laisser seul, insista Tosh, il pourrait penser que tu l'as abandonné.

– Ça ne risque pas d'arriver, tu peux me croire, répondit le Gallois. Ok, je vais aller le chercher pour que tu puisses le voir, fit-il en s'adressant au médecin.

Ianto monta l'escalier et s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, fixant son amant qui baissait la tête, regardant le sol. Il entra et vint près de lui puis posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

– Hé ! Ce n'est que moi, fit-il devant le regard affolé de l'immortel. Je vais descendre prendre quelques affaires et je t'emmène voir Owen. Il veut vérifier que tu es en état de voyager. Ensuite, nous irons passer la nuit chez moi et demain matin, nous partirons pour Swansea.

Jack acquiesça sans parler et attendit que Ianto remonte de sa chambre avec un sac pour se lever et le suivre vers la baie médicale. Le médecin l'ausculta rapidement puis donna son feu vert pour le départ. Tosh s'approcha et prit le Capitaine dans ses bras, lui souhaitant un bon voyage et un prompt rétablissement puis elle s'écarta et regarda les deux hommes partir.

En arrivant chez lui, le Gallois accompagna l'immortel jusqu'au canapé après lui avoir retiré son manteau qu'il accrocha dans l'entrée et partit faire du café puis téléphona au traiteur pour se faire livrer le repas. Jack le suivait des yeux, restant silencieux et immobile. Ianto s'approcha de sa chaîne et mit la musique en route, mais l'arrêta aussitôt en jetant un coup d'œil vers son amant. Il choisit un autre disque et baissa le son, ne laissant qu'un fond léger de mélodies galloises. La musique était douce et apaisante et le Capitaine ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par les notes délicates.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, Ianto le conduisit sur la terrasse où il avait installé la table et allumé le parasol chauffant. Un rayon de soleil se profilait, mais le fond de l'air était encore frais et ils déjeunèrent en silence. Le Gallois surveillait son convive et posa sa main sur la sienne lorsqu'il le vit triturer la nourriture. Après un faible sourire, le Capitaine se décida à manger. Quand ils eurent fini, Ianto alla chercher le café et il s'installa près de son amant, posant sa main sur sa jambe pour maintenir le contact.

Ils restèrent sans parler un bon moment puis le jeune homme sentit les doigts de l'immortel frôler les siens. Il tourna la tête et le regarda puis il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement, passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour le caresser à la naissance des cheveux. Le baiser était timide et Ianto n'insista pas, il se contenta d'accepter ce que Jack lui offrait, se disant que ce n'était que provisoire, qu'il finirait par retrouver en lui l'amant fougueux qui lui avait fait découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

Le Capitaine frissonna et le Gallois l'incita à rentrer puis il ferma la fenêtre et le laissa reprendre sa place sur le canapé puis alla ranger la cuisine. Quand il revint, l'immortel n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ianto se rendit dans la chambre et prépara un sac de voyage puis il retourna dans le salon. Il resta un moment appuyé au chambranle de la porte, fixant son amant silencieux puis s'avança vers lui et s'assit pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son cœur saignait de le voir ainsi, le grand Capitaine Jack Harkness n'était plus, il ne restait qu'un homme brisé par la douleur et le chagrin.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à écouter de la musique, puis Jack s'assoupit. Ianto le laissa dormir et en profita pour terminer de préparer leur voyage. Le soir, il servit un repas léger puis il emmena son amant prendre une douche. Mais l'immortel était comme déconnecté, il sentait les mains du Gallois parcourir son corps, mais chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers lui, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Le jeune homme le serra contre lui, lui murmurant des mots gallois au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement puis il le fit sortir de la cabine et le sécha avant de le conduire au lit. Jack se glissa sous la couette et se lova contre Ianto lorsqu'il se coucha près de lui en ouvrant les bras pour l'accueillir.

Le Capitaine ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Le jeune homme en fit de même, mais au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé en sursaut, son amant était très agité et semblait en proie à une douleur intense. Son visage était crispé et des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Ianto le serra plus fort, lui caressant les cheveux et murmurant des mots apaisants. Jack finit par se calmer et se détendit.

Au matin, quand le Gallois ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard de son compagnon. Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que Jack était réveillé mais il ne bougeait pas, se sentant à l'abri entre les bras du jeune homme. Ses idées étaient confuses, il ne comprenait pas que cet homme puisse encore l'aimer après ce qu'il avait vu, bien d'autres à sa place se seraient enfuis et l'aurait laissé à son triste sort. Ianto caressa son visage puis s'écarta doucement et lui fit poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens, je vais juste faire du café, dit-il lorsqu'il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet. Repose-toi, je reviens.

Le Gallois se leva puis sortit de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer la boisson. Lorsqu'il revint, le Capitaine était calé contre les oreillers et fixait l'entrée sans bouger. Quand il vit le jeune homme revenir, son regard s'éclaira et un léger sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres.

Ianto s'assit près de lui et lui tendit sa tasse. Jack la prit et le remercia d'un mouvement de tête puis la porta à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Le Gallois ne le quittait pas des yeux, il lui semblait qu'il était un peu moins fatigué, les cernes de la veille avaient disparu, mais son regard était toujours triste.

– Merci, fit l'immortel en lui rendant la tasse.

– Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Ça va.

– Bien, alors nous allons pouvoir nous préparer et nous partirons pour Swansea. Avec un peu de chance, nous y arriverons avant midi et nous pourrons nous installer. Cet après-midi, nous pourrions aller faire un tour dans la baie, il paraît que c'est très beau.

– Ianto, pourquoi restes-tu ?

– Je pensais que c'était évident ! répondit le Gallois.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié, murmura Jack.

– Loin de moi cette idée, tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime et rien ne changera ça. Je veux t'aider à t'en sortir, je veux retrouver l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux, celui qui m'a fait voir des étoiles et ressentir un plaisir infini et surtout celui qui voulait partager ma vie. Crois-tu que j'ai une chance de lui remettre la main dessus ?

Jack leva le regard et fixa les yeux pétillants de Ianto. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, au point où il en était, il ne savait plus que croire, mais son compagnon était sincère, il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

– Tu vas t'en remettre, je te le promets. Maintenant, lève-toi et habille-toi sinon nous ne partirons jamais, fit le jeune homme en le prenant par la main et en se levant pour le tirer à lui.

Docilement, il se dégagea de la couette et se mit debout. Le Gallois s'approcha et passa ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Le Capitaine ferma les yeux sous la caresse et glissa ses mains autour de la taille de son partenaire lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ses yeux avaient un peu plus d'éclat. Ianto sourit et le lâcha pour aller s'habiller.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient installés dans la voiture du Gallois et en route pour Swansea. La journée promettait d'être belle et l'autoroute était dégagée, les 70 km qu'ils avaient à parcourir seraient avalés en moins d'une heure.

De temps en temps, Ianto tournait la tête vers son passager, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Tout à ses réflexions sur ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que son compagnon reprenne le dessus, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Il regarda le Capitaine et croisa son regard azur. Il s'était mis légèrement sur le côté et le fixait depuis quelques minutes sans rien dire. Le Gallois mit ses doigts sur ceux de son amant, continuant de se concentrer sur sa conduite.

Suivant les indications du GPS, le jeune homme entra dans Swansea, puis continua jusqu'à l'adresse du cottage. L'endroit semblait paisible et agréable. Quand il se gara dans l'allée, Jack s'était endormi, Ianto dégagea doucement sa main pour ne pas le réveiller et sortit de la voiture. En s'approchant de la maison, il vit un mot accroché à la porte, lui indiquant où trouver la clé ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone à contacter en cas de besoin et lui souhaitant un bon séjour. Le Gallois sourit et récupéra le trousseau puis ouvrit la porte.

La pièce principale était accueillante et avait une grande cheminée. De l'autre côté, il y avait une cuisine américaine avec un comptoir ouvert sur le salon. Il entra et fit le tour, ouvrant les portes pour connaître la configuration puis ressortit et revint près de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et regarda l'immortel quelques instants puis il passa sa main sur son visage. Jack ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête.

– Nous sommes arrivés, fit Ianto.

– Désolé, je me suis endormi, répondit le Capitaine en se frottant le visage.

– Aucun problème ! Comment te sens-tu ?

– Ça va, j'ai l'impression d'être vidé, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est la première fois que je suis dans cet état et je t'avoue que ça m'inquiète.

– Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes ici pour te remettre sur pied. Tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire qu'à te reposer et profiter du paysage, qui soit dit en passant, est vraiment magnifique. Allez, viens, nous allons nous installer.

Jack sortit du véhicule et Ianto ouvrit le coffre pour prendre les deux sacs puis précéda son amant dans la maison, se dirigeant directement vers la chambre. Quand il revint, le Capitaine était toujours debout au centre de la pièce et le Gallois s'approcha pour l'aider à enlever son manteau qu'il posa sur le canapé avant de prendre l'immortel dans ses bras. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule, glissant ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon.

Après quelques instants, Ianto s'écarta un peu pour le regarder puis l'embrassa doucement, taquinant ses lèvres du bout de sa langue pour obtenir le passage. Lorsqu'il se fit, elle alla caresser celle du Capitaine, tendrement, sensuellement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack soupira et le jeune homme le dévisagea.

– Je suis désolé Ianto, fit l'immortel dans un murmure.

– De quoi ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

Il le regarda puis se rendit compte que si son propre corps avait réagi à cet échange, il n'en était rien pour celui du Capitaine. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et vrilla son regard sur le sien.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu sais bien que tu me fais toujours cet effet. Nous allons prendre notre temps et lorsque tu seras prêt, eh bien…

– Et si… commença l'immortel.

– Anh anh, fit le Gallois en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres, je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu veux dire. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, je serais là pour t'y aider. Nous avons le temps, pour le moment, tu dois te refaire une santé, le reste viendra plus tard.

Il le prit par le bras et le fit s'asseoir puis alla fouiller dans son sac et revint dans la cuisine pour préparer un café. Il ramena la tasse à son compagnon et s'assit près de lui pour boire la sienne.

Jack ferma les yeux en humant les vapeurs de la boisson puis regarda le jeune homme qui lui souriait.

– Je vois que tu trouves toujours un moyen pour faire le meilleur des nectars, fit-il.

– Évidemment, je n'ai pas pu emmener ma machine, mais j'ai au moins la matière première ! Comment veux-tu que je te fasse reprendre goût à la vie si je te prive de ce que tu préfères ? fit Ianto taquin.

– Bien sûr, vu sous cet angle, je n'ai rien à dire.

Il resta un moment silencieux puis reprit la parole :

– Ianto, pourquoi restes-tu ?

– Je pensais que la question ne se posait pas, fit le Gallois en passant sa main sur sa joue. Tu as besoin de moi pour te reprendre et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que tu y arrives. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de chasser seul si tu vois ce que je veux dire et le faire avec Owen ne m'enchante pas particulièrement.

Cela tira un sourire du Capitaine. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de tester le jeune homme sur le terrain et il ne souhaitait pas laisser le médecin le faire pour lui, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il reprenne sa place à la tête de Torchwood.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Ianto se leva et retourna dans la cuisine. Sur le comptoir, il y avait un panier de bienvenue avec des produits du terroir. Il fouilla pour voir ce qui avait été offert et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il remercie Tosh.

– Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il regarda dans le salon et son cœur manqua un battement. Le canapé était vide et la porte ouverte. Il n'avait pas entendu le Capitaine sortir. Il se précipita et le chercha des yeux puis l'aperçut, son manteau militaire flottant dans le vent. Il s'approcha et passa son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon qui baissa son regard sur lui.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda le jeune homme.

– Oui, tu avais raison, c'est vraiment magnifique, dit-il.

– Nous aurons le temps d'aller faire un tour plus tard, pour le moment, il faudrait manger. Viens, rentrons.

Les deux hommes reprirent le chemin de la maison et Ianto servit le repas. Au moment d'amener le café, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de la jeune informaticienne.

– Salut Tosh, fit-il quand elle décrocha.

– Bonjour Ianto, tout va bien ?

– Oui, nous sommes arrivés, il y a une heure environ. Tu remercieras ton amie, c'est vraiment très beau. Elle nous a laissé un panier avec tout plein de bonnes choses.

– Comment va Jack ?

– Il a dormi sur le trajet, mais il semble mieux. Cet après-midi, nous irons faire un tour sur _Rhossili Beach_. Nous allons être tranquilles, les vacanciers ne sont pas encore arrivés.

– Bien, alors reposez-vous bien et veille sur lui.

– Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Lorsqu'il reviendra, il sera en forme et prêt à reprendre sa place.

– Je te fais confiance. En cas de problème, n'hésite pas à m'appeler !

– Ok, mais de votre côté, si vous avez des soucis, téléphone-moi, en moins d'une heure je peux être de retour.

– C'est d'accord. Embrasse-le pour moi, finit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ianto reposa son téléphone et s'approcha de son amant puis l'embrassa sur la joue. Le Capitaine le regarda, surpris. Le Gallois lui sourit et prit ses lèvres pour un doux baiser puis s'écarta.

– Le premier était celui de Tosh et le second, le mien.

– Je préfère le deuxième, fit Jack les yeux brillants. Viens, fit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Le jeune homme se blottit contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son torse, écoutant battre son cœur. Il était si bien qu'il soupira doucement.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment puis ils se séparèrent. Ianto alla faire la vaisselle et ranger la cuisine puis tendit le manteau à son leader, lui signifiant qu'ils seraient mieux dehors par ce temps ensoleillé. Ils quittèrent la maison et passèrent les dunes pour descendre sur la plage. Celle-ci était magnifique, c'était une vaste étendue de sable blond dominée par les hautes falaises de la péninsule. Ils marchèrent tranquillement, main dans la main, puis finirent par s'asseoir face à la mer qui venait mourir à leurs pieds.

Ils restèrent silencieux, se laissant gagner par la tranquillité du lieu et la beauté du paysage. Les minutes et les heures passèrent puis la tombée de la nuit les obligea à rentrer. Ils pressèrent le pas pour ne pas être dans le noir et Ianto alluma un feu dans la cheminée, laissant le Capitaine s'installer dans le canapé. Quand il vint s'asseoir près de lui, Jack le regarda et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

– C'était une belle journée, fit-il doucement.

– Oui, répondit le Gallois, et celle de demain sera encore plus belle, tu verras.

Lorsqu'ils eurent dîné et bu leur café, Ianto alla préparer la chambre et quand il revint, Jack s'était assoupi. Il s'assit près de lui et caressa doucement sa joue. Le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux et le regarda puis saisit la main tendue et se leva pour suivre son amant dans la chambre. Il se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche où il fut rejoint par le jeune homme. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis Jack l'enserra dans ses bras et le pressa contre lui.

Ianto pensait qu'il allait mieux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il s'écarta doucement et prit son visage entre ses mains, vrillant leurs regards. Puis il s'échappa pour attraper le gel-douche, en versa dans ses mains et commença à savonner le corps de son amant, massant les muscles pour les détendre, passant sur toutes les parties de cette peau aimée. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il le rinça et attrapa un drap de bain avec lequel il l'essuya puis le laissa passer dans la chambre pour finir de prendre sa douche.

À son tour, il pénétra dans la pièce et son regard se posa sur l'immortel qui s'était glissé sous la couette et le fixait du regard. Il fit le tour du lit et se coucha près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras pour le serrer sur son cœur. Ils s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre, heureux de cette proximité.

Les jours passèrent et le Capitaine semblait reprendre un peu plus d'assurance. Mais par moments, il retombait dans une apathie qui inquiétait le Gallois. Celui-ci se montrait patient, acceptant ce que son amant lui offrait, mais depuis sa dernière résurrection, ils n'avaient plus connu les plaisirs de la chair et cela lui manquait malgré sa volonté d'attendre que l'immortel fasse le premier pas. Comme tous les jours, ils descendirent sur la plage et marchèrent longuement pour finalement s'asseoir et regarder la mer.

Ce jour-là, Ianto était assis derrière Jack qui était adossé contre son torse, les mains posées sur les bras qui le tenait. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il se mit à penser à son avenir qui lui sembla soudain bien triste. Il baissa les yeux sur le Capitaine qui ne bougeait pas.

– _Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?_ pensa-t-il, _je ne sais plus, j'ai tout tenté pour te rendre ta joie de vivre, mais à vrai dire, je pense que j'ai échoué. Que dois-je faire ? Je t'aime tellement._

L'immortel releva la tête et son regard croisa celui du jeune homme. Il se redressa et se tourna pour lui faire face puis passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement. Ianto répondit au baiser, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser sa langue aller rencontrer sa consœur. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et le Capitaine le bascula sur le sable, laissant ses mains caresser son corps. Le Gallois se cambra sous les sensations qui montaient et laissa échapper des gémissements. Soudain, Jack s'écarta et se releva puis partit en courant le long de la plage en direction de la maison.

Toujours allongé, le jeune homme tourna la tête et une larme coula sur sa joue quand il se redressa. Il lui avait semblé que son amant avait enfin réussi à se sortir de sa mélancolie, mais brusquement, tout avait dérapé. Il se mit debout et reprit le chemin du retour, pressant le pas lorsqu'il le vit disparaître derrière la dune. Au moment où il l'atteignait, son téléphone sonna et il répondit tout en courant.

Quand il entendit la voix de Tosh, il s'inquiéta, celle-ci lui fit un rapide topo du problème qu'ils avaient et lui demanda s'il pouvait venir les rejoindre.

– Je préviens Jack et j'arrive, fit-il en passant à la porte.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, prenant brusquement conscience qu'elle n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles.

– Je t'avoue que je n'en sais trop rien. Il semblait aller mieux et brusquement, il s'est refermé. Bon, je te laisse, je serai là dans une heure.

Il raccrocha et entra dans le salon. Il vit le manteau posé sur le canapé, mais aucune trace du Capitaine. Il s'approcha de la chambre et ouvrit la porte. L'immortel était couché sur le lit et avait visiblement pleuré puis s'était endormi. Ianto referma et prit un bloc pour laisser un message puis quitta la maison.

Sur l'autoroute qui le ramenait à Cardiff, il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Leur étreinte avait été momentanément passionnée, mais Jack avait brutalement changé d'avis et s'était sauvé. Le Gallois ne comprenait pas mais il se dit qu'à son retour, il tenterait d'avoir une réponse.

Quand il arriva près de l'office de tourisme, il gara sa voiture et pénétra rapidement dans le bureau, refermant derrière lui avant d'actionner la commande d'ouverture du passage secret. Rapidement, il parcourut le couloir puis passa le sas et fut accueilli par Tosh qui se précipita dans ses bras.

– Ianto, fit-elle, heureuse de te voir. Owen est déjà parti, je suis restée pour t'attendre. Nous avons un gros problème dans le parc de l'université, à l'endroit même où…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et leva vers lui ses yeux bordés de larmes.

– Allez, on y va, fit-il en lui prenant la main.

Tosh attrapa un sac et le suivit. Il la fit monter dans sa voiture et écouta ses indications, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil sur l'ordinateur qu'elle avait ouvert sur ses genoux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur place et Ianto se gara près du SUV puis ils rejoignirent le médecin. Celui-ci était accroupi derrière un arbre et attendait les renforts. Lorsqu'il vit ses collègues, il fit un signe de la main et s'approcha d'eux.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Ianto.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il semblerait que l'on ait la même activation que la dernière fois, mais ça n'a pas de sens. Les Gardiens ont bien récupéré leur prisonnier, non !

– Oui, à moins qu'ils l'aient de nouveau laissé échapper ! répondit Tosh.

– Tu vois quelque chose ? s'enquit le Gallois en montrant l'ordinateur de la jeune femme.

– J'ai des fluctuations, mais je n'y comprends pas grand chose. Ce n'est pas logique.

Tout à coup, une violente lumière les obligea à fermer les yeux et Ianto prit l'informaticienne dans ses bras, la protégeant comme il pouvait.

***

Une heure après le départ de Ianto, le Capitaine ouvrit les yeux et se retourna sur le dos. Il se redressa, un peu surpris de ne pas entendre de bruit dans la maison. Il se leva et entra dans le salon.

– Ianto ? appela-t-il. Ianto, excuse-moi, je voudrais te parler.

Mais personne ne répondit. Il fit le tour des pièces et sortit sur le perron puis s'aperçut que la voiture n'était plus dans l'allée. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était seul, le Gallois était parti.

– _Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?_ se dit-il en rentrant.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et ses yeux tombèrent sur le mot laissé sur la table. Il s'en saisit et lut le message puis il se leva et courut vers la porte, mais en arrivant dehors, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas de véhicule. Il retourna donc dans la cuisine et trouva les coordonnées de la propriétaire. Il composa le numéro et attendit qu'elle décroche.

– Bonjour, fit-il, Jack Harkness. Vous avez eu la gentillesse de prêter votre maison à Toshiko Sato.

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit sa correspondante, tout va bien ?

– Oui, mais j'ai un petit problème. J'étais ici avec un ami qui a dû rentrer rapidement à Cardiff et je suis sans véhicule. Sauriez-vous où je pourrais en louer un ?

– Je peux vous prêter une voiture si vous le souhaitez !

– Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, dit le Capitaine.

– Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vous envoie quelqu'un dans quelques minutes.

– Je vous remercie Madame.

Jack raccrocha, sortit sur le pas de la porte et ferma à clé puis attendit le véhicule. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes après et le conducteur descendit pour lui laisser la place.

– Merci beaucoup, fit l'immortel en s'asseyant, je peux vous déposer ?

– Non, j'ai à faire dans le jardin, je rentrerai plus tard. Au revoir, fit son interlocuteur en se tournant vers l'appentis.

Jack sortit rapidement de Swansea et récupéra l'autoroute. Il roula beaucoup plus vite que la vitesse autorisée et trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il arrivait au pied de la _Water Tower_. Il entra dans l'office et se précipita dans les profondeurs de la base, mais passé le sas, il ne trouva personne. Il s'inquiéta, l'équipe était sortie et il ne savait pas où la trouver.

Il pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur et finit par découvrir le point d'origine de la singularité. Il se redressa, une sueur froide passant dans son dos. Il se reprit et quitta le bâtiment pour récupérer le véhicule et se rendit au point d'activation. Quand il arriva sur place, il aperçut la lumière et courut puis brusquement, il s'arrêta. Devant le portail lumineux, il voyait l'être qui était responsable de sa dernière mort. Il ne comprenait pas, Ianto lui avait pourtant dit que les Gardiens l'avaient emmené, alors que faisait-il là ! Puis il vit le Gallois se lever et s'approcher, le destructeur se tourna vers lui et le menaça d'une arme. Le cœur du Capitaine rata un battement, il voyait son amant en danger, mais il était trop loin pour l'aider.

Il fit le tour de la statue qui était sur son passage et se remit à courir vers le jeune homme tout en sortant son arme.

– _Couche-toi Ianto,_ entendit le Gallois dans son esprit.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il obéit et se laissa tomber sur le sol au moment où une déflagration retentit suivie d'un coup de feu. Quand il toucha l'herbe, un corps s'abattit sur lui, le protégeant du tir provenant de l'alien. La lumière s'éteignit et le silence se fit brusquement. En tournant la tête, le jeune homme reconnut la manche du manteau militaire et il se retourna, repoussant doucement le Capitaine qui ne bougeait pas. Il le mit sur le dos et regarda son visage crispé par la douleur.

– À tout de suite, fit l'immortel en laissant échapper son dernier soupir.

Ianto laissa ses larmes couler et le souleva pour l'appuyer contre son torse, l'enserrant de ses bras et le berçant doucement. Owen et Tosh s'approchèrent et attendirent patiemment la résurrection de leur leader. Lorsque ses poumons se remirent à fonctionner, Jack fut secoué d'un spasme violent, puis il se calma peu à peu, levant les yeux vers le visage au-dessus de lui.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant vers l'endroit où l'alien gisait mort.

– Je pense que les Gardiens devraient revoir leur recrutement. Ils ont encore dû le laisser échapper.

À ce moment-là, un portail se matérialisa de nouveau près de la créature. La lumière était intense et une voix parvint à Ianto et au Capitaine.

– _Nous sommes désolés._

Puis la nuit reprit brusquement ses droits, la lumière s'éteignant, emportant avec elle le corps du destructeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jack essaya de se redresser et Ianto l'y aida. Tosh et Owen se levèrent et allèrent jusqu'au SUV où ils attendirent que les deux hommes les rejoignent. Le Capitaine monta dans la voiture, laissant le volant au Gallois et les deux véhicules reprirent le chemin de la base. Quand ils y arrivèrent, l'immortel resta assis, les yeux baissés sur ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Ianto fit le tour et ouvrit la portière puis se baissa.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, ça ira, mais je ne veux pas rester ici, je vais rentrer à Swansea.

Le Gallois le regarda un instant puis alla voir ses deux collègues et leur dit qu'ils retournaient à la maison. Tosh leur souhaita bon voyage et entra dans l'office. Owen lui tapa sur l'épaule et suivit la jeune femme.

Ianto retourna voir son amant qui avait changé de place et avait démarré, il semblait l'attendre. Quand il le vit s'approcher, il ouvrit la portière, sortit du véhicule puis écarta les bras pour accueillir le jeune homme qui vint se blottir contre lui. Il leva la tête et après avoir un instant détaillé le visage de son leader, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis le lâcha et alla prendre sa voiture. L'un suivant l'autre, ils reprirent la direction de la péninsule de Gower, bien décidés, à enfin, se retrouver.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la nuit était tombée et le jardinier était reparti. Ils se garèrent puis entrèrent dans la maison et Ianto alla faire un café avant de préparer le repas. Il ne savait pas trop comment aborder son Capitaine. Celui-ci était venu le rejoindre et lui avait évité la mort, mais pour cela, il avait de nouveau perdu la vie. Le temps que la boisson passe, il leva les yeux et regarda son amant assis dans le canapé. Depuis leur arrivée, il n'avait pas dit un mot, s'enfermant dans un mutisme déprimant.

Il s'approcha et lui tendit sa tasse puis alla fermer les volets. Lorsqu'il revint près de lui, Jack n'avait toujours pas bougé et fixait les volutes de fumée s'échappant de sa boisson. Le Gallois s'assit et porta la tasse à ses lèvres, attendant silencieusement un geste de son partenaire. Puis le Capitaine se leva et posa son mug, Ianto en fit de même, le retenant par le poignet. L'immortel baissa les yeux sur la main qui l'arrêtait puis se tourna et se rapprocha du jeune homme pour le prendre dans ses bras.

– Pardon, fit-il doucement.

Le Gallois chercha son regard, il ne comprenait pas les excuses, il s'inquiéta mais lorsque son amant prit ses lèvres, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il était sûr que cette fois, le Capitaine avait reprit le dessus, il le sentait dans sa façon de le tenir serré contre lui. Il répondit au baiser avec passion, glissant ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon.

_À suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

Comme aux plus beaux jours de leur relation, leurs langues se trouvèrent et se cajolèrent, leurs doigts visitèrent la peau offerte, faisant naître des frissons trop longtemps oubliés. La veste de Ianto tomba sur le sol, suivie par la cravate. La chemise fut déboutonnée et passée par-dessus les épaules, découvrant la peau que la bouche de l'immortel alla caresser du bout des lèvres, faisant soupirer le jeune homme.

Ils se laissèrent glisser sur le tapis qui faisait face à la cheminée, puis se regardèrent un instant, le désir se lisant dans leurs yeux. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha du Capitaine, il sentit sa virilité tout contre sa cuisse et sourit. Le baiser reprit de plus belle, plus sensuel, mais aussi plus possessif. Jack serrait le corps du jeune homme avec l'énergie du désespoir, il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre dans ce parc.

L'immortel quitta la bouche pour aller goûter la peau du cou, ses mains se promenant sur le torse de son compagnon qui se cambra sous la caresse, laissant échapper de petits gémissements. Les lèvres s'en allèrent agacer les tétons durcis, faisant naître la chair de poule autour des grains de chair. Puis elles descendirent lentement vers le bas-ventre creusé par le désir, la main glissa de la hanche à la fesse et poursuivit sa route vers la cuisse puis remonta par l'entrejambe. Lorsqu'elle passa près du membre durci, l'effleurant doucement, Ianto gémit, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

Délicatement, Jack s'empara de la hampe tendue et déposa de légers baisers sur la longueur, recueillant le désir suintant d'un léger coup de langue qui électrisa le Gallois. Un long râle s'échappa de sa bouche et son corps se tendit sous le mouvement de va-et-vient qui venait de débuter, son sexe enserré dans la gaine chaude et humide de la bouche de son partenaire.

– Jack… humm…

Le Capitaine eut un léger sourire en entendant la plainte puis de sa main libre, il écarta la cuisse de son compagnon, allant dessiner le bord de son anneau de chair. Les allées et venues se faisaient tantôt rapides, tantôt plus lentes, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour laisser la langue caresser la peau tendrement. Jack mouilla ses doigts et les présenta devant l'intimité de son amant, reprenant doucement ses mouvements sur le sexe. Il entra délicatement un doigt, écoutant les soupirs du jeune homme. Un second rejoignit bientôt le premier et commença un léger ciseau, faisant monter le plaisir par vagues successives jusqu'au moment où le Gallois se déversa dans la bouche de l'immortel en criant son prénom.

Après quelques instants, Jack quitta le membre radouci, se léchant les lèvres en souriant pour venir prendre la bouche soupirante, glissant ses mains sur la peau humide de son compagnon.

Les flammes du feu de cheminée dessinaient de fines arabesques dansantes sur les corps enlacés, la chaleur les embrasant un peu plus à chaque caresse.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Ianto ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son amant. Il lui frôla tendrement le visage, passant son doigt de sa pommette à sa mâchoire.

– Ça m'a manqué, fit-il dans un murmure.

Jack s'écarta un peu, son regard brillait et une larme perla, vite essuyé par le pouce du jeune homme.

– Je te demande pardon, répondit-il doucement.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Pour t'avoir laissé ainsi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'avais l'impression de vivre la vie d'un autre, mais quand je t'ai vu dans le parc, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je surmonte tout ça.

– Je t'avais dit que tu avais juste besoin de temps, ce que tu as subi n'est pas évident, à ta place, je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même manière. Mais tout est oublié maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, répondit le Capitaine en reprenant ses caresses.

Ianto se redressa et le bascula sur le tapis, se couchant sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses pour l'emprisonner. Leurs sexes se touchèrent les électrisant sous le contact et le Gallois ondula légèrement du bassin pour accentuer la sensation ressentie. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur le torse de l'immortel, se délectant des soupirs qu'il laissait échapper. Il picora ses lèvres, son nez, son front pour venir se perdre dans l'azur de ses yeux qui avaient pris la teinte d'une nuit profonde.

Jack passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira pour l'embrasser, glissant l'autre dans ses reins pour le plaquer contre lui. Puis Ianto se releva et saisit le membre de son partenaire, appliquant de légers va-et-vient jusqu'à le faire suinter de désir qu'il étala doucement sur le gland, fixant toujours le visage aimé. Il se souleva et le présenta à l'orée de son intimité, descendant lentement pour s'empaler sur le sexe tendu.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, un râle rauque grondant dans sa gorge. Les doigts du Capitaine agrippèrent ses hanches, accompagnant le mouvement de va-et-vient. Les mains posées à plat sur le torse de l'immortel, le Gallois accéléra la cadence, sentant monter le plaisir au creux de ses reins, puis au bord de la jouissance, il s'arrêta brusquement, voulant faire durer le plaisir et se pencha pour embrasser son amant. Celui-ci reprit ses allées et venues dans le corps qui l'enserrait, incitant son compagnon à en faire de même, allant frapper régulièrement sa prostate, le faisant gémir sous les coups de boutoir. Ianto se redressa et recommença à bouger, calquant sa cadence sur celle de son partenaire.

Jack était sur le point de jouir, il saisit la virilité de son compagnon, lui appliquant des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide à mesure de l'extase approchait. Il sentit le jeune homme se tendre sous l'éminence de la libération, un cri résonna dans la pièce quand il se répandit dans sa main. Le Capitaine le suivit, se déversant au tréfonds du corps qui l'enserrait, crispant ses doigts sur la hanche qu'il tenait toujours.

Ianto se pencha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, passant sa main sur sa joue, le gardant toujours prisonnier. Il voulait que cet instant dure éternellement. Il fixa le regard azur qui le détaillait.

– _Dwi'n dy garu di, Jack, yr wyf yn caru ti gymaint_, fit-il doucement.

– Ce qui veut dire ? interrogea le Capitaine, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Le Gallois ne répondit rien et sourit puis il se retira doucement et se coucha près de son amant, passant sa main sur son ventre, respirant l'odeur de sa peau.

– Ianto, qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Jack en le serrant dans ses bras.

– Rien, je suis bien, c'est tout.

– Tu es sûr ? Tu m'as l'air bien triste tout d'un coup !

– Non, tout va bien, je suis heureux de t'avoir enfin retrouvé. J'ai eu si peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, de nous, finit-il dans un murmure.

Le Capitaine se redressa et le dévisagea. Il lisait de la tristesse dans les yeux de son compagnon et sut à quel point il avait souffert.

– Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je change d'avis, j'ai toujours envie de partager ta vie. Peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réservera, je te l'ai déjà dit, je voudrais m'endormir près de toi et me réveiller dans tes bras, rien n'a changé ! Je t'aime Ianto Jones et rien ni personne ne changera cela.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, regardant les dernières flammes dans la cheminée. Puis ils se levèrent, prirent une douche avant d'aller se glisser dans le lit et de s'endormir, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

Au matin, le Gallois se réveilla et regarda son amant dormir paisiblement, puis n'y tenant plus, il fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner et gémir dans son sommeil. Il posa ses lèvres, l'embrassant par petites touches, le sentant se tendre doucement, puis une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, lui faisant comprendre que son partenaire était réveillé.

– Humm, Ianto… commença le Capitaine avant que la bouche du jeune homme vienne se poser sur la sienne.

Sa langue quémanda le passage et les lèvres s'ouvrirent, sa consœur venant à sa rencontre, puis elles entamèrent leur ballet sensuel, se caressant, bataillant délicatement. Le désir montait lentement dans les corps qui se pressaient, les mains agrippaient la peau. Jack bascula le Gallois sur le dos et picora son cou, le faisant gémir sous les assauts. Ses mains s'emparèrent du sexe désireux et le caressèrent doucement, l'empoignant pour mieux le relâcher. Ianto se cambra quand la bouche humide et chaude vint glisser sur son membre et entama un lent va-et-vient.

Le Capitaine délaissa la hampe de chair pour venir reprendre les lèvres de son partenaire qui laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. L'immortel planta son regard dans le sien, passant ses doigts le long de sa joue.

– Aime-moi Ianto, fit-il dans un souffle.

Le Gallois le regarda un instant, un peu surpris, puis le coucha sur l'oreiller et l'embrassa délicatement. Quittant les lèvres, il mordilla le cou et traça un sillon de baisers brûlants le long de son torse, laissant Jack saisir ses doigts et les porter à sa bouche, les suçant pour bien lui faire comprendre sa demande.

En arrivant au bas-ventre, Ianto se déplaça et glissa sa main libérée dans l'entrejambe de son partenaire qui écarta les cuisses pour faciliter l'approche. Délicatement, il dessina le contour de l'anneau de chair, prenant le membre dans sa bouche à l'instant où il fit pénétrer un doigt puis s'arrêta en entendant gémir son partenaire.

– Continue, souffla ce dernier.

Ianto s'exécuta et introduisit un second puis un troisième doigt, continuant d'aller et venir sur la hampe tendue, recueillant le désir qui s'en échappait. Lorsqu'il estima que le passage était suffisamment préparé, il se déplaça entre les cuisses de son amant, remontant ses jambes pour s'approcher. N'ayant pas de lubrifiant sous la main, il déposa de la salive sur ses doigts et les passa sur le bout de son sexe, puis se posa contre l'entrée convoitée.

Les yeux mi-clos, l'immortel le regardait. Doucement, le gland passa la barrière délicate mais le Capitaine se tendit et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Le Gallois s'arrêta, caressant le ventre du bout de ses doigts, saisissant le sexe pour le masturber tandis que son amant s'habituait à sa présence.

Quand l'immortel ondula du bassin, Ianto reprit sa lente progression, ressortant légèrement pour avancer un peu plus jusqu'à être totalement dans le corps de son partenaire. Assailli par de nouvelles sensations, il se cambra un instant, les yeux fermés, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Puis il baissa la tête et fixa son amant, croisant son regard embué de larmes. Il se pencha doucement et vint prendre ses lèvres un instant avant de se redresser et de commencer un lent va-et-vient, cherchant la prostate du Capitaine.

Lorsqu'il la trouva, il vit le visage de son compagnon s'éclairer sous le plaisir ressenti. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres, un râle remonta le long de sa gorge, son bassin accompagnant les mouvements de plus en plus rapides du membre qui le portait vers les sphères de l'extase. Le corps en sueur, les deux hommes haletaient, la pièce résonnait de leur respiration saccadée et des mots doux prononcés.

Le Gallois sentit son compagnon se tendre, il le savait au bord de la jouissance, il se saisit de son sexe et le masturba pour l'amener à la délivrance qui se fit dans un cri, secouant son corps de brutales secousses. Ianto le suivit très peu de temps après, se déversant dans le corps aimé, lâchant le membre pour saisir les hanches et les rapprocher pour mieux se perdre au fond de son amour.

Le souffle court, les deux hommes se regardèrent avant que le jeune homme ne se retire doucement et vienne embrasser son amant qui le serra dans ses bras.

– J'aime beaucoup ce genre de réveil, fit Jack, tirant un sourire de son compagnon.

– J'avoue que moi aussi, répondit Ianto, en posant sa tête sur son torse.

– Nous risquons d'être souvent en retard au Hub, alors, fit le Capitaine, taquin.

Le Gallois se redressa et le regarda avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

– Tu vas rester avec moi ? fit-il doucement.

– Évidemment, quelle question ! Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, tu m'auras encore un bon moment sur le dos, ou ailleurs, fit-il en riant.

– Tu penses que l'on ne pourrait partir que ce soir, j'ai envie d'aller sur la plage une dernière fois, s'enquit le jeune homme.

– Tout ce que tu veux, mais j'aimerais que tu me traduises les mots que tu m'as dits hier, j'avoue que mon gallois n'est vraiment pas à jour.

– Tu devrais pourtant le savoir, je t'aime, Jack, je t'aime tellement, dit-il avant de prendre ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

Bien plus tard dans la matinée, ils se levèrent et prirent une douche avant d'aller se promener sur la plage. Comme au début de leur séjour, ils s'assirent sur le sable, face à la mer, regardant silencieusement les vagues venir mourir à leurs pieds.

Après le repas du midi, ils rangèrent la maison, contactèrent la propriétaire qui vint récupérer les clés et s'assurer qu'ils avaient passé un bon séjour puis ils montèrent en voiture et prirent la route pour rentrer à Cardiff.

Le trajet se fit en une heure, sans plus de circulation qu'au premier jour et ils arrivèrent devant l'office de tourisme à la nuit tombante.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau, refermant soigneusement avant de s'engager dans le couloir secret qui menait à la base. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le sas, Tosh leva les yeux et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle se leva rapidement et vint prendre le Capitaine dans ses bras, posant un baiser sur sa joue.

– Comment vas-tu ? fit-elle en s'écartant.

– Bien, très bien même, de nouveau prêt à faire le ménage chez nos amis étrangers, dit-il en souriant. Owen n'est pas là ? s'enquit-il en ne voyant pas le médecin dans l'infirmerie.

– Il est dans les voûtes, c'est lui qui s'occupait de nos pensionnaires pendant l'absence de Ianto. Tu veux que je l'appelle ?

– Non, nous allons attendre qu'il remonte, de toute façon, j'ai des affaires à prendre, répondit son leader.

– Tu ne reviens pas, c'est ça ! fit-elle de l'angoisse dans la voix.

– Pas du tout, mais je change de quartier. Dorénavant, vous pourrez me trouver chez Ianto, dit-il en prenant le Gallois par la taille.

Tosh sourit puis prit ses deux amis dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur leur joue. Ianto lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa à son tour.

Un toussotement les fit se retourner et ils virent Owen qui s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la salle informatique, cherchant visiblement à comprendre la raison de cette ambiance plus que chaleureuse.

– Euh ! Je gêne ? fit-il en s'approchant.

– Décidément, tu n'as que cette question à la bouche, lui fit le Capitaine.

– Je ne sais pas, à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose, mets-toi à ma place ! À part ça, comment vas-tu ?

– Bien, très bien même, rien de mieux que quelques jours à la mer pour te requinquer ! Tu devrais essayer, emmène Tosh, je suis sûr que cela lui ferait plaisir, dit-il en regardant la jeune femme rougir et baisser les yeux.

Owen la regarda puis s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

– Pourquoi pas ! fit-il en posant un baiser sur sa tempe, à nous maintenant de prendre des vacances. On vous laisse la maison ! finit-il en riant.

– Aucun problème, répondit Ianto, mais j'ai décidé de me reposer un peu alors nous allons partir aussi.

– Et laisser le Hub sans surveillance ! lança le médecin un peu interloqué.

– Nous ne serons pas loin, fit le Capitaine, juste de l'autre côté de la place, dans mon nouveau chez moi, si tu nous cherche.

Owen ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et croisa le regard rieur de ses deux collègues qui éclatèrent de rire en le voyant réfléchir un instant. Puis brusquement, il la referma avec une petite moue, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

– _Je crois que nous devrions rentrer,_ pensa Ianto en fixant son amant.

– _Je le pense aussi, d'autant que j'ai très envie de toi,_ fit l'immortel.

– _Encore ! Tu es insatiable !_

– La faute à qui, lui répondit Jack à haute voix en passant sa main sur les fesses du Gallois.

– Heu, si on vous dérange, leur dit Owen, on peut vous laisser !

– Du tout, répondit Ianto avec un sourire, mais nous avons à faire, alors reposez-vous bien et à plus tard.

– Prenez une semaine, fit le Capitaine à l'attention du médecin et de l'informaticienne, vous aurez besoin de ça pour apprécier la beauté de l'endroit. Pour le Hub, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne serons pas bien loin.

Sur ces mots, il saisit la main du jeune homme et l'entraîna avec lui vers l'ascenseur invisible, laissant les deux autres membres se rendre au garage pour prendre le véhicule de Owen avant d'aller préparer un bagage léger et partir pour Swansea.

Pendant quelques jours, les deux couples allaient prendre du bon temps, chacun de leur côté, sans se soucier de la faille et des étrangers.

Il y a quelquefois du bon à être loin des yeux… se disaient Jack et Ianto tout en marchant en direction de l'appartement du Gallois, tant que l'être aimé reste près du cœur !

FIN


End file.
